


To Understand You

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX 4869, Blood, Care, Child Murder, Child prostitution (Referenced), Cooking, Crows, Crying, Danger, Everyone is younger than in canon, Explosions, Family, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Ginzo wants to protect Kaito, Ginzo you gotta put him straight!, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kaito causes explosions, Kaito doesn't love himself, Kaito has a lack of self value, Kaito has bad priorities, Kaito is alone, Kaito is different than in canon, Kaito is in charge (Oh god...), Kaito makes Ginzo very worried, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Magic, Magic Accidents, Manipulation, Mass Murder, Murder, Nakamori is worried about Kaito, Parental!KaitoXGinzo, Permanent Injury, Phobias, Sad, Shrinking, Teamwork, Tears, Theft, Trauma, Truce, Truths, Worry, akako is mean, dark au, fatherly Ginzo, injuries, life sucks, magic gems, protect!Kaito, respect, very long book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 69,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Both Kaito and Nakamori wouldn't have guessed that this would happen... All it took was a single pill to bring them to an understanding of sorts... Or at least a shaky truce.This is a darker AU where Kaito grew up without having the Nakamoris as neighbours, and the timeline of Kid is skewered.ParantalNakamoriXKaitoNo romance between themAll chapters excluding prologue and (A/N) are 1K+ Words longUpdated approximately weekly, give or take a day or two
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571449
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608794) by [00Midnight00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Midnight00/pseuds/00Midnight00). 



> This story is approximately 20 Chappys behind than on wattpad~ On wattpad it's updated every Thursday~

"After that damn thief!" Ginzo growled as Kaitou Kid stood mockingly still in the doorway of the gem exhibit. A palm sized emerald twinkling between the thief's gloved fingers. The sneaky bastard had swooped down and snatched the gem right out from under their noses. They hadn't even noticed that it was gone until they'd heard that horribly familiar mocking laugh behind them.

At his word, the Kaitou Kid task force moved as a unit, chasing after the elusive thief. Ginzo cursed when that tauntingly white cape flickered around a corner.

* * *

Ginzo let out a weary sigh as he leaned against the brick wall of the museum's outer wall, partially shadowed within the alley. Kid had escaped again. They'd never even had a fucking chance against the bastard! The idiotic owner had restricted the task force from the majority of the museum, a fact that Kid had easily capitalised on. To make matters worse, the damn thief had obviously been going easy on them, further damaging their pride.

He clenched his fists, hitting the wall with the sides of his right fist. It was a good way to vent his frustrations without damaging his knuckles. He closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated breath as he sagged against the building. The task force was going to be made even more of a mockery within the police force at this rate. It wasn't their fault! He didn't think anybody was trained enough to deal with the likes as Kid. He and his task force weren't idiots, the thief was just too damn smart! He made everyone look stupid when compared to him.

The sound of shuffling footsteps made him turn around.

* * *

Ginzo convulsed, searing pain shooting through almost every nerve in his body. His vision blurred from the pain. "Keibu!" That voice sounded familiar, though the tone was odd.


	2. Chapter 1

A pained moan escaped from Ginzo's lips, why did everything hurt so much? He shifted in his bed, grimacing at the unfamiliar scent of the sheets. Wait, how did he even get back home? The last thing he remembered was, he wasn't really sure "Thank god you're awake" An unfamiliar voice breathed. The owner of it sounded weary.

Ginzo's eyes suddenly snapped open in realisation, he wasn't in his own bed. He was in someone else's bed. He glanced around warily, spotting nothing that seemed to be threatening. Instead he spotted a young teen with shockingly indigo eyes and unruly brown hair. The boy looked like he was no older than 7 or 8 years old at most. He was also pale and startlingly thin, he could almost make out the other's bones on his small frame. Ginzo frowned, had this child been kidnapped and him taken as well due to being mistaken as a witness? He sat up in bed, noting how the sheets were threadbare "Do you know where this place is?" He asked, pausing when he realised that his voice sounded off.

The boy visibly grimaced at the question "Yes, it's where I live" He replied, glancing away as if he didn't really want to meet Ginzo's gaze. Ginzo scowled as he took a better look at his surroundings, they were clean, but the room's structure itself was in a state of disrepair. Everything within the room looked old and worn.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, not approving on how this child was living. Indigos darkened as the boy suddenly looked uncomfortable

"My situation isn't really important at the moment Keibu" The boy replied evenly "I'd think that your current situation is a more pressing matter than my own" He finished. Ginzo raised a brow. This kid was weird.

Ginzo frowned, not really understanding what this weird kid meant. The boy let out a sigh and shook his head, reaching over to the side of the bed and pulling out a medium mirror. Ginzo's jaw dropped in shock when he saw his reflection "What the fuck!?" He looked like a fucking 7 year old! What the hell happened to him? Kid couldn't do something like this, no matter how magical he tried to make himself look.

He looked at the boy, he'd dropped the mirror in favour of covering both ears with his hands "Who are you?" He asked, was this boy not actually a boy?

The boy opened his mouth slightly before closing it, a few moments after that he replied "I'll tell you who I am after I lay out the severity of your situation to you" The boy breathed, Ginzo went to refute but the boy silenced him with his gaze. The boy took a breath "You were mistakenly thought to have seen something that you shouldn't have..." The boy trailed off for a moment "So the dangerous syndicate decided to poison you with an experimental poison" The boy shivered, a haunted look momentarily shadowing his face "Thankfully it failed" He'd been so terrified as he'd been forced to watch Ginzo scream and writhe in pain. He never wanted to experience something like that ever again. Ginzo opened his mouth to respond but the brunette held up a hand to silence him. He met Ginzo's gaze. "They think that you're dead' He paused "And you have to stay dead in order to stop the syndicate from murdering everyone associated with you" He finished.

Ginzo swallowed, not really wanting to believe the strange boy's words. Yet for some reason he did "Poisons can't make people shrink into children" He argued, knowing that his words were weak. He was now apparently a 7 year old after all.

Indigos flashed sympathetically as the boy gave him a weak smile "I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen you shrink" He replied, not really wanting to think about how the other's bones had stretched almost through his skin at one point. Thankfully Ginzo's bones had begun to shrink as well before it had come to that.

Ginzo's fists clenched the sheets before his eyes suddenly widened in panic "Aoko!" He breathed, dread lacing his voice "I can't just leave her all alone" His wife had died years ago and he had no siblings to care for his daughter.

The boy put a comforting hand onto Ginzo's shoulder "Aoko will be fine" He smiled "I've edited your will so that she'll be put into the care of a very close friend of mine"

Ginzo blinked, jaw dropping slightly "You edited my will!?" He growled, appalled that the boy had done that. It didn't even register to him as weird that a child had done so.

The boy held up both hands in a placating manner "I only edited enough to put you daughter into the care of my friend. He's able to protect her if it gets out that you're still alive" The anger in Ginzo's glare seemed to cool a bit at his words "And to make sure all of your assets are able to be switched back into your ownership once everything gets settled" He added, neglecting to mention that he had absolutely no idea on how to go about fixing this mess. He was already having trouble dealing with his own mess, now he had the inspector's mess to deal with on top of that.

The inspector turned child gave the other a suspicious look over. A lot of things in this situation didn't really make a lot of sense to him. The boy gave a somewhat sheepish smile in return "Who are you?" He asked, this boy seemed to know too much for him to be some random passerby. He was either somehow already involved with this apparent syndicate, or he was like him, a shrunken victim. His eyes narrowed "There's no way in hell that you're a normal child" He breathed.

The boy gave an all too familiar grin "Of course I'm not normal" Ginzo's eyes widened, he knew that smug voice!


	3. Chapter 2: Denial

"Kid!" Ginzo gasped, eyes wide with shock. He quickly lunged at Kid, grabbing at his face and tugging it. The thief made no move to escape, instead silently wincing as he allowed Ginzo to tug at his cheeks. After a few moments of tugging, Ginzo sat back in awe. Kid wasn't wearing a mask. "That's..." His voice trailed off, he was sort of in a state of mild shock. He'd never thought that he'd actually see Kid's unmasked face, even if the thief was de-aged like himself.

Kid gave Ginzo a wry smile "Yes" He let out a soft chuckle "This is actually my real face" He rolled his eyes when Ginzo visibly perked up "But I'm probably not as old as you probably think I am" He teased.

The shrunken inspector blinked "You're at least older than me at least" He mused, after all, if Kid was only turned into a child older than him, when he himself became 7, the other had to be older. He was brought out of his musing by a small giggle.

He was met with the sight of amusement filled indigos "This is actually how I really look" A wide Kid grin spread across his face "The Tokyo police have been continuously bested by a thirteen year old" Kid snickered, he always thought it amusing whenever he stopped to think about it.

"Impossible!" He hissed, he'd been chasing Kid for over 13 years! This Kid looked no older than 10 if he was really pushing it, there was no way that this was his real age. Sure there was that 2 year hiatus five years ago, but that was because that heist had been dangerous and Kid had gotten severely injured after taking a bullet for him. He'd returned after that two year recovery though "You've become younger just like I have" Ginzo scoffed. He wasn't going to believe Kid's silly tales.

Kid gave him a pitying glance before turning his gaze towards the ground "It's the truth" He sighed "The first Kid died taking a bullet for you" His voice went oddly soft "I'm the Kaitou Kid that you've been chasing for the last three years" He breathed, doing his best to keep his voice steady. It still hurt to think about it.

The inspector's breath caught in his throat, it couldn't be true. Kid was just messing with him, the thief just loved to do that. There was no way that the first had actually died, only to be replaced by the second two years later. There was just absolutely no fucking way that the bastard had actually died! It didn't matter that he'd seen the guy coughing and choking up blood before disappearing into the night. That guy was alive right in front of him. That has to be the case. He glanced at the small frame of the supposed second Kid, the boy was much too young to be moonlighting as a phantom thief. Hell, he wasn't even big enough to fit into Kid's famous attire. "You're too young for this to be your real age" Ginzo breathed, feeling solace that he'd easily seen through another one of Kid's tricks.

Kid nodded, his lips set in a thin line. His features suddenly void of all amusement as he leaned over and pulled out a false arm, it was frighteningly realistic. Ginzo watched in awe as the other stuck the arm over his own, the adult limb moved seamlessly, as if it was real. Kid met his gaze "I'm a master of disguise, it's not that hard to place adult limbs over my own and use makeup to touch up the rest of me" He stated as he removed the arm, placing it back beside the bedside.

Ginzo shook his head in denial, he wouldn't accept Kid's words as truth, he just couldn't. If he did, then he'd have to accept the fact that the first Kid had gone out and died on him. That he'd never even noticed that his rival had apparently been replaced without him ever noticing. "Please just stop this joke" Ginzo pleaded, feeling half sick "It's not funny anymore" It hadn't even been funny in the first place, but that was beside the point.

Kid gave the inspector a sad smile, feeling bad for hurting him. He could easily understand the pain of losing someone he cared about, it'd already happened too much for him "I'm really telling the truth Keibu" Kid whispered, mouth sightly dry "That night we both lost someone important to us" He breathed "For you it was a rival, for me..." His voice trailed off, he silently cursed himself for looking weak "For me, I lost a father" He admitted.

When he'd brought Ginzo back to his own home, he'd decided to be truthful with the other. Ginzo couldn't go around spreading his secrets without getting the both of them plus others killed. By the time that it's actually safe for the inspector to spread his knowledge of Kid's identity, the crows would have already been beaten. He wasn't afraid to pay for his crimes, laws existed for a reason. So if laying things out to Ginzo damned his own future he didn't care, it'd be worth it if it made the other easier to work with. It wasn't like he really had a life in the first place and the thought of his future was just plain silly with how things were. His dad had liked Ginzo, and even he himself had grown to admire the inspector. If anyone deserved to turn Kid in, it was him.

Ginzo looked at him in horror, his face suddenly paling a few shades "You're not lying..." He choked, finally admitting to himself that despite how much of an annoying bastard the guy could be, he would never play such a messed up joke. The first Kid had died for him, and his son had taken up the mantel. He was sitting in front of a child who'd lost their father because he hadn't been on the lookout for snipers. Hell, this Kid had also taken a bullet for him a few months ago. He swallowed, he'd almost caused the death of _both_ Kids.


	4. Chapter 3 The Offer

Kid gave him a solemn nod "I'm not" He agreed, seeing no point in messing with Ginzo, it wasn't really the time. It was bad enough that the poor inspector wasn't able to return to his normal, everyday life.

Ginzo sighed, suddenly feeling tired. He wasn't used to so much shit happening all at once. He met the other's gaze "What should I do now?" He inquired, ignoring the fact that he was asking a child for advice. That didn't really matter, Kid as much as he hated to admit it, was better at making plans that he was. A plan sounded like a good starting point, he didn't really know what else he was supposed to do otherwise.

Kid pursed his lips, giving Ginzo an appraising look. The inspector didn't really have many plausible options "I've already thought of an idea while waiting for you to regain consciousness" He paused, a little unsure on how Ginzo would react "You don't really have that many options right?" At Ginzo's reluctant nod he continued "Well, how opposed to the idea of you staying with me are you?" Kid offered, ready to shield his ears if need be.

The inspector froze. Stay with Kid? Was the thief serious? The main goal of his job is to catch the thief, so why would said thief invite Ginzo it stay with him? The very idea was absurd at the very least. Ginzo's gaze narrowed "Why are you offering me the choice to stay with you?" He asked. It really made no sense on the thief's part. Though when did anything easily make sense when Kid was involved?

The thief smirked, having expected Ginzo to be sceptical of his offer. He didn't blame the guy, his motives were often a bit odd. He gaze a small shrug "I figured that it'd be nice to work with someone who shares the same enemy as me" He breathed. Not to mention that it'd be nice to have someone to talk to as himself. It'd been too long since he'd had that kind of opportunity. Indigos gleamed "Plus it'd be dangerous for others to know your real identity" His voice took on a faintly teasing tone "You really wouldn't want to stay with someone who treated you like a _real_ seven year old would you?" He finished. Most adults didn't really take children too seriously, Kid knew this because that happened whenever he wasn't disguised.

Ginzo grimaced at that prospect, he'd probably end up being snatched up by child services. Children couldn't really live properly without the help of an adult, multiple laws have made sure of this. He'd be trapped by an orphanage or a future family, forced to grow up all over again. His shoulders slumped, he didn't really see a better option than to accept Kid's offer "I'll eventually arrest you" He breathed, it didn't seem fair for him to not give Kid any sort of warning.

Kid nodded, he'd anticipated this outcome "I won't run" He stated, knowing full well that what he was doing, despite not harming anybody, was wrong. He was a criminal, and Ginzo was a police inspector. He wouldn't blame Ginzo for doing his job.

The inspector's eyes widened as he went silent for a few moments "Why won't you run?" Running was what Kid did best, besides his magic of course. It was absurd.

"I won't run because by the time you'll be able to arrest me" He smiled "My job will be done" There was no need for Kid once the Crows were gone, Kid was just the means to an end. Hopefully that end was one involving the Crows defeat instead of his own death. He'd even be fine if it was both, as long as those Crows went with him.

Ginzo frowned at his words "What job is that?" He'd actually forgotten that he was talking with an actual child for a moment. Surely no child's goals would be great enough to warrant him dodging bullets while dressed in clothes that easily marked him as a target. Nothing says 'Shoot me!' better than a shiny white target at night.

Indigos hardened with determination "To take down the people who poisoned you" He stated "They didn't just kill my dad" He paused "They've killed millions of people throughout the time of their existence" He didn't want anybody else to be hurt because of them. Whenever they killed one person, they hurt the ones who were left behind as well. He clenched his fists "I don't really care what happens to me, all I want is for them to go down" He finished, his voice a few octaves away from being a growl. It was the Crows fault that he didn't have a life. It was also their fault that he'd probably never even have one as well.

A small chill ran down the inspector's spine, he'd never heard Kid sound so _hateful_ before. Then his words registered "You can't really mean that" He breathed, wasn't the boy too young to disregard his own future? Aoko was the same age and she was all happy. Every child may be different but still, he couldn't imagine Aoko being like that. "You're too young to take on a criminal syndicate" He almost told Kid that the police could have helped but he thought better of it. A syndicate meant that there were probably people who've infiltrated the police. Depending on how far their reach was, going to the police was a potential death sentence. As much as Ginzo hated to admit it, 'Dirty' cops did actually exist.

"I do" Kid breathed "The syndicate, often referred to as 'Crows' took everything from me" The only thing left for them to take really was his life, and he'd fight tooth and nail to stop that from happening. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

The inspector grimaced at the response, though he doubted that he'd be able to change Kid's mind anytime soon. Instead he figured that he might as well ask a question that he'd been dying to know the answer to "What should I call you?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 4 His Name

Indigos narrowed in thought, he wasn't really sure what to tell Ginzo. It wouldn't make any sense for him to give the inspector a false name, but at the same time, he wasn't really sure what his actual real name was. He had a good guess, but that was it, a guess "I guess you could call me Kaito?" His tone made it sound more like a question than an answer.

Ginzo raised a brow, the boy seemed to be unsure. Was he really going to give him a false name after he already revealed his face?! It didn't make any sense "Are you seriously giving me a false name?" He drawled, a fake name contradicted Kid's earlier claims.

Kid quickly shook his head in denial "No, I'm pretty sure that's my real name" It wasn't his fault his parents had been so paranoid.

"Pretty sure?" Ginzo scoffed, quickly growing tired of this nonsense "It's either your name or not your name" He retorted, what was this guy playing at?

Kid wrung his hands together nervously, indigos directed towards the floor "I understand your frustration, but that's the best I've got" He let his hands settle into his lap "I was never actually told my real name... Or if I've ever been told, I've forgotten it" He breathed "My parents were paranoid and were constantly insisting that we were to continuously change what we call each other..." His voice trailed off as he met Ginzo's gaze "I think that my name is Kaito, it's the name they called me the most" He grimaced "And it matched their odd sense of humour" He finished.

Ginzo stared at Kaito blankly, he couldn't believe that the kid wasn't even sure what his real name was. How did he even go to school like that? Surely whatever name he used for school had to be his real one "What about your birth registration?"

Kaito shook his head, a wry smile playing on his lips "My parents were too paranoid to register me" He gave a small shrug "I technically don't even exist" He replied. "I don't even know my family name, or even my parent's given names" He finished, not bothering to mention that he hadn't even known what they'd even looked like until they'd died. He'd carefully pulled off their disguises before burying them, not wanting to waste his last chance to know what his parents looked like.

The inspector's mouth went dry, just how dangerous was this syndicate if it made Kaito's parents that paranoid. Better yet, how the hell did Kaito even get by in like without any form of identification? False identification would have been just as dangerous because it would have been as good as real to him. Fake often became real if there was no real to begin with "How did you even get into school?" He asked, schools didn't just let random children attend. They had to be registered.

Indigos blinked in confusion, that was the first thing Ginzo says in response? "I've never been to school before" He admitted "I learn everything I need to from books and people watching" He didn't really exist so he couldn't go up to others as himself to start a conversation. He would have loved to go to school and mingle with others his age but he couldn't, so he just didn't think about it that much.

The inspector grit his teeth, what the hell? School wasn't just to teach people textbook information, it was to also help young children to learn how to interact with others, or at the very least expose them to socialisation "So you just read books and watch people?" He asked, both confused and a little concerned "Couldn't you have at least made a new school identity and switched schools every year?" Surely doing something like that would have been simple for him to do.

Kaito pursed his lip "Technically I _could_ have easily done that, but I didn't really want to" At Ginzo's sceptical look he continued "I didn't want to be fake" He breathed "Any relationship I started would have had to be destroyed as soon as I took on my next identity" He paused "I didn't want that. If I'm ever to build a relationship with anybody, I want to do it as myself" A relationship wasn't worth anything if it was built on a foundation of lies. It just didn't feel right to him.

"How many people know you as Kaito?" He asked, Kaito tilted his head in thought "Only you actually, the others know Kid. But don't worry, my acquaintance is trustworthy. The only reason they don't know the real me is to protect them" Kaito gave a small smile, as if the information he'd just given wasn't horrible. He suddenly perked up "Ah! The rest of the task force may not know my real name, but I've actually been the most truthful with you guys"

"You're telling me, that you were the most honest with the people trying to catch you?" Ginzo asked incredulously.

The boy nodded "Yeah, I may have hid my identity, but I never really lied to you guys" He grinned "I just deflected the questions and hid the truth" Ginzo sighed, he couldn't really argue with that logic, Kid had never really outright lied to them. The only problems that'd aroused were when they'd received cryptic answers. That was one of the reasons why he'd actually sat down to talk to the thief rather than attempt to drag him to the nearest police station. Kid's word was almost always trustworthy in his books. It didn't matter that he was a thief, he was the most truthful thief he'd ever met. It was actually kind of sad how he'd always trusted Kid more than some of the other officers in other divisions.

Ginzo ran a hand through his hair "Dammit!" He growled, annoyed that Kaito was right. He really didn't like it. Why did things have to be so complicated whenever Kid was involved? Why couldn't things have been simple for once?


	6. Chapter 5 Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 11 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 9 2019  
> Posted here January 10 2020

Kaito frowned sympathetically "Why don't you think about it while I go find something for us to eat" He stated as he hopped down from the bed. He figured that leaving the other alone for a bit would help him sort out his thoughts. He paused, glancing back at Ginzo "Just please don't leave here, at least not until I've come back" He really wasn't in the mood to track down the other.

At the mention of food, Ginzo felt his stomach churn in hunger, when was the last time he'd eaten again? It had at least been a few hours since then "I don't really have anywhere else to go" He huffed.

The boy smiled "Hopefully the sedatives I gave you will have left your system by then" He breathed. At Ginzo's affronted look he explained "The poison was causing you a lot of pain" He shrugged "I figured that you'd rather wake up with minimal pain" That and he'd figured that a sedated inspector would be easier to deal with. He wasn't planning to sedate him again, he'd gotten his main points across to the other. It would have been kinda hard to explain himself if Ginzo had kept interrupting him.

A small growl made it's way into the back of Ginzo's throat "I won't leave" His gaze narrowed "Don't sedate me again" Kaito held his hands up in defense.

"Deal" He replied before vanishing.

Once Kaito had left, Ginzo slipped out of the bed, intent on investigating Kaito's living space more thoroughly. It wasn't everyday he could safely inspect the living area of an international criminal. Those inspections were usually more tense and nerve wracking. Kid was one of the few international criminals that wouldn't attempt to assault him on sight. Sleeping gas didn't really count as assault in his books, because then assault charges would have been added to Kid's file. That would make the thief sound more dangerous than he actually was.

He walked over towards a word cabinet, the white paint was visibly peeling and the wood underneath didn't seem to be faring any better. He carefully pulled on the handle, grateful that it was metal instead of wood. Splinters could be a bitch to deal with, though rusted metal didn't really seem to be much better. Maybe that was why Kaito had been wearing gloves during their talk, this place was a wreck. He blinked when the insides revealed a large first aid kit, it was bigger than the standard ones back at the station. He grimaced at the smeared blood stains littering the outside of it, as if Kaito had initially attempted to keep the outside clean, but had eventually given up. Maybe Kaito only closed the case once his injuries were safely covered? He wasn't sure, but he doubted that the other wasn't aware of proper medical procedures.

He closed the drawer and pulled out the one beneath it to reveal a sealed medical kid, this one much bigger than the first. He closed the drawer and opened the bottom one only to reveal that it's contents were the same as the middle drawer. He frowned, first aid kits of this grade weren't given to just anyone, these ones often held a few restricted substances. His eyes narrowed when he read the expiration date, the kit was expired. Some medicines still worked past their date to a certain extent, they just lost some of their potency depending on the time and medicine. He doubted that Kaito would actually steal good medicine from hospitals, he wasn't a proper thief after all. That, and he'd never steal something that could help others, it went against his MO. In reality, Kaito probably snatched them after they'd been signed off to be disposed off.

He frowned, there wasn't really anything else within the room besides the cabinet and bed. He stepped out of the room into a sketchy looking hallway, he hadn't noticed before, but the room's light source had been sunlight. With no windows, the hallway was cloaked in darkness. Shit, did Kaito seriously live here?! No wonder he was so good at creeping around in the dark. He tried to flick on the light switch, only for nothing to happen. He huffed, having expected that would be the case. He could see somewhat thanks to the light from the previous room, and the sight of the boarded up doors was a little concerning. Surely Kaito would have removed the boards if he'd wanted to. So maybe those rooms were boarded up for a reason? He wouldn't have been too surprised if it was because those rooms were structurally unsafe.

He made his way down the hallway until he was met with some stairs, he eyed them warily before making his way down them. They seemed solid enough due to them being made of concrete. The lack of a railing didn't really concern him that much, he could see the marks that indicated there'd once been a railing. It was better to have no railing, than to have an unstable one. Unstable railings just gave a false sense of security.

At the bottom of the stairs he was met with a clean, but cracked tile floor. He now understood why Kaito hadn't taken his shoes off. This room too seemed to have no electricity at all, and the places where kitchen appliances were supposed to be were empty except for a giant stack of reusable water bottles. All of them were filled to the brim with water. Shit, was there no running water here? He looked out a window to see that the building was surrounded by trees and the sound of flowing water faintly reached his ears.

This all had to be a small joke, Kaito had taken him here first just in case he'd tried to betray Kaito. There was actually no way that someone could actually live here. Plus there was only one bed, where was Kaito's mother supposed to sleep when she came back from wherever she was? It was a smart move taking him to a dummy house, he had to give Kaito that at least.


	7. Chapter 6 Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad September 16 2019  
> Posted here January 10 2020

Seeing nothing else of significant interest to him for the moment, Ginzo decided to head outside to inspect the exterior of the building. He couldn't really place his current location besides some place in the woods, though which woods, he wasn't sure. He'd never really cared much to know the locations of most of the woodlands within Tokyo. Though he did know that they certainty weren't in the Edoka district anymore, he was at least familiar with the woods in that area. Many thieves had run into those woods in an attempt to evade capture, and he was pretty sure that a sketchy building would have been the first place that said thieves would have headed to.

The outside of the building was interesting to say the least, it was much larger than it had initially seemed to be. Though Ginzo also had to take into account that most of the rooms had been boarded up. The building was an old one, he could easily tell at first glance that it had to be at least over 100 years old mainly because of the building materials that'd been used to build it. The sunken wood looked like it had maybe once been painted a nice shade of grey, though Ginzo wasn't positive on that. As he circled the building he couldn't help but notice that the only real exit besides the shabbily partially boarded and clear windows was the door that he'd exited from. That was a major building violation even if he disregarded its state of disrepair. Ginzo had a small smile on his lips, proud that studying building structures had paid off. It was a useful skill to have since Kid liked to replace things often, especially walls.

Eventually, after wondering how the hell the building was still standing, Ginzo just decided that either Kaito or his Mother had reinforced the building without making that fact obvious. He nodded, that seemed like a good way to deter others from inhabiting their dummy house "So you didn't leave" Ginzo couldn't help but jump at the unexpected voice, he hadn't heard anything approach him.

"Shit!" The inspector cursed, whirling around to see Kaito standing idly "A brown plastic bag nestled in his arms. Kaito snickered as he held out the bag in offering, which Ginzo accepted. Though not without a little suspicion. "Can you not sneak up on me?" He scowled, being snuck up on while one thought that they were alone in the woods is not fun. It also often didn't turn out well.

Kaito blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side in thought before a small smile tugged at his lips "Sorry" He amended, now looking a little sheepish "It's kind of a habit" Ginzo scoffed at that, of course he'd have weird habits. "But I'll try my best to not sneak up on you by accident" He promised, inwardly smirking. There was no way he was going to stop sneaking up on Ginzo completely. Sneaking up on people was fun.

Ginzo gave him a sceptical look before glancing down at the bag in his hands "That house is fucking creepy by the way" He muttered as he pulled out a loaf of bread, a very small block of cheese, and a few ham cold-cuts. His eyes narrowed at the oddness of the items "Wouldn't it have been easier to just buy some sandwiches?" He inquired, having not expected the boy to use the healthier route.

Indigos widened, Kaito looked somewhat appalled "Do you know how expensive pre-made sandwiches are?" He inquired, feeling a little disappointed despite the fact that he should have really expected the question. When he received a confused look in response Kaito shook his head, letting out a small sigh "It's cheaper to buy the ingredients than to buy a sandwich" He scolded, both hands on his hips. He waved towards the sketchy building "By both my appearance, and my house not give away the fact that I'm tight on money?" He stated, having thought Ginzo was smarter than that. Ginzo was lucky enough that Kaito had gotten him fresh food rather than what he normally ate. He'd figured that the guy had needed a serious break and got the good stuff.

The inspector gaped, looking back at the house than at Kaito, the boy was borderline dangerously thin. Horror dawned upon him, his face paled a few shades. What would Kaito look like if he didn't have any muscle meat on him? The boy was too young for his muscles to be too visibly developed, but he knew the boy had to have a good amount of muscle. He was Kid after all. "That isn't just some dummy house?" He choked out, how the hell did the guy get all his fancy tools then? The props he'd seen Kid use couldn't be that cheap.

A good amount of Kaito's ire faded at Ginzo's words. The other's self drawn conclusion wasn't really that bad, though it was still wrong. Kaito let out a breath "No, all money I find or earn usually goes towards heists" His goal was more important to him than living in comfort, that and he didn't really enjoy his money 'job' that much. He paused "Though I'm thinking of going on a little hiatus until we get everything sorted out with you" He finished.

Ginzo grimaced, the Kaitou Kid was living in a crumbling building that didn't even have running water. He blinked suddenly concerned "How will we bathe if there's no running water?" Surely Kaito had to have some way to bathe, he'd never really seemed dirty at heists.

A wide Kid grin spread across Kaito's face "There's a steady stream not far from here" He snickered at Ginzo's shocked look "Don't worry, I do have proper hygiene items, and hopefully things will be sorted before winter"

"Wouldn't we get sick in the winter?" Ginzo inquired, a little fearful.

"Nah, you eventually adjust to it" Kaito smirked "And for other bathroom needs..." His voice trailed off ominously for dramatic effect "We _are_ in a forest" He finished.


	8. Chapter 7 Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 17 2019  
> Posted here January 17 2020

"You can't be serious!" Ginzo hissed, appalled at the thought of actually living in that sketchy house, it probably didn't have any heating for fucks sake! He'd freeze to death before the winter even ended.

Kaito turned away so that his back was facing the other, a small frown on his lips "I could always send you to another one of my acquaintances, not the same one who is caring for your daughter though" It would be too risky for Ginzo to stay with his daughter. When the inspector got going, his rage was one of a kind "I'd just check in and visit once in a while to take some blood samples for testing" He offered, a little disappointing. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been a little excited to have some company, but it wasn't like he could force Ginzo to stay against his will. The guy's life had basically been stolen from him, he didn't want to take away what little freedom the guy had "I'd tell them that you're like me, a really smart kid and that should be taken seriously" He finished.

Ginzo lit up as he opened his mouth to respond. A sudden thought crossed through his mind "Why aren't you and your mother staying with any of your acquaintances?" Surely that would have made Kaito's life a lot easier.

The boy shrugged "I'd be putting anyone I hang around too much with in a lot of danger" He glanced back, flashing Ginzo a grin "The only reason I actually let you come here is because I couldn't possibly put you in anymore danger than you're already in" His gaze darkened momentarily "Mom learned that the hard way and died to protect her friend" She'd gotten too close and had gotten tracked down as a result. People who openly go about without proper identification and legal papers eventually garnered suspicion. Thankfully his mom had managed to make sure her friend's family stayed safe as well before her death. Kaito didn't want to go through that so he just lived like a ghost.

The inspector's mouth went dry. Kaito had been living like this all alone?! He'd thought that he at least had his mother to help care for him. What if he'd gotten sick while in that house? Children got sick a lot, he knew this because of Aoko. Nobody would have been aware of his death if he'd gotten a fever and became too weak to get help, especially in the winter "You're really all alone?" He inquired, maybe there was an uncle or aunt the boy could rely on.

"Yup, mom died a few months before dad" Kaito replied, making sure his voice betrayed no emotion. Ginzo grit his teeth, Kaito may be Kid, but he was also a child. A child shouldn't have to live in fear like this. He wasn't stupid, all of Kaito's actions were based on fear in order to not get caught. Hell, he wanted to catch Kid and put him in jail, but he really couldn't catch him if he'd gone and died somewhere.

He frowned in thought, Kaito could have easily dropped him off at this acquaintance's place and explained everything from there. So why did Kaito reveal so much to him and bring him here instead. He could have just lived alone like before. Ginzo's thought process paused as he took note of Kaito's stance. The other was facing away from him, as if he didn't want to give away his thoughts on the matter. Did Kaito actually _want_ him to stay with him? He was living all alone after all, and he was also just a child despite his many talents "Kaito" Ginzo paused, a little unsure on how he should phrase his thoughts "Did you bring me here because I was the first person who could safely come into contact with you?" Because you were lonely? It wouldn't have been odd for the other to have snatched onto the first chance of companionship he got. He'd always imagined Kid to be a very social person.

Kaito momentarily tensed before forcibly making his stance relax "Yeah, sorry about that" He gave a bright grin, his eyes not matching the smile "I'll go and see what I can do regarding my acquaintance" He breathed, giving off a relaxed air.

Fuck! He'd been right. Guilt tugged at Ginzo for having not noticed that the other had been lonely. No wonder Kid had often randomly shown up at the station to pull pranks so often. Pranking the task force was a safe way to interact with others. His visits were never on any sort of schedule so it'd be hard to ambush the guy "Actually, I've changed my mind" The inspector inwardly sighed at his words. Goodbye toilets and warm showers. A child in distress was more important than his comfort. He couldn't even imagine, and would never want Aoko to be forced live how Kaito was out of fear "I figured that it'd be good character growth for me to live like this" He paused "Maybe it'll help me appreciate things a bit more once everything's settled" He finished. He couldn't really drag Kaito to a better living space, the boy was unfortunately taller and stronger than him right now. At best he'd just annoy Kaito with any attempts, at worst Kaito could just disappear into a possibly worse abode.

Kaito spun around to face him with a bright smile "Okay, I bought you some extra clothes for you while I was out, they're on your bed" He was actually going to have someone to talk to! It'd been so long since he could do that as himself!

The inspector frowned "Isn't that bed yours?" He didn't see any other beds in the house.

"Yeah, but I'm more used to living with less comfort" He shrugged "You can have the bed until I finish making one for you"

"If you can make beds, why haven't you already made yourself a better one?" He scolded, the boy's priorities were seriously skewered.


	9. Chapter 8 Food Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 24 2019  
> Posted here January 24 2020

Kaito sheepishly scratched his cheek, knowing that his answer wouldn't really impress the other "I never really had a good reason to make myself a better bed" He paused "I already had a bed so it never really registered as a priority" He flashed a grin, but since I doubt that you'll take the better bed once I'm done making it, I'll probably have to make two of them won't I?" He inquired, almost completely sure that he already knew the answer. Ginzo was a guest so he'd have to make sure that the other slept decently. It'd also give him less incentive to leave.

Ginzo scoffed "You're damn right!" He growled, there was no way that he'd take the best bed when it could be used by a child instead. He then looked at the food from the bag "Why'd you give me all of the food?" There was enough in there for at least two meals before they ran out of fillings for the bread.

Kaito blinked in surprise before a small smile creased his lips "Don't worry I've already eaten" He smirked "That's both your lunch and supper so don't eat it all at once" Ginzo frowned, why would Kaito have already eaten before him? It didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do, though on that he wasn't really sure "Then what about your supper?" He argued, he was already planning to somehow get the boy to eat more. He obviously wasn't eating enough if his bones were easily visible.

"I'll find some vegetation or something in the forest" He grimaced "I don't really have much money left" Clothes were expensive, even the used ones had drained his funds quite quickly since he'd needed to get Ginzo a proper wardrobe. He'd also bought nice food for Ginzo, another blow to his scarce funds.

The inspector grit his teeth "Did you actually eat?" He asked, a little fearful that Kaito had forgone food for him. A bleeding heart was one characteristic he knew Kaito had, it'd shown through Kid's actions more than enough times for him to figure it out.

"Yeah, don't worry I already ate my fill" Kaito replied honestly, though he had snatched abandoned meals from mall tables and a few things from the garbage in said mall that weren't too gross looking. They were emptied at least once a day, so if he was lucky he could occasionally score something nice. It'd been a compromise of his, he'd have more Kid funds if he ate other people's discarded food. He couldn't skip meals, that would hinder both his thought process and his physical abilities. Kid always needed to be in top form at his heists. He didn't do that often, but Ginzo's unexpected arrival had thrown his meal plans out the window.

Ginzo gave Kaito a scrutinising look, he wasn't really sure whether he should believe him or not "Then what did you eat?"

"I ate other's discarded food scraps" Kaito replied, not really ashamed by his actions. He used to be, but now he just rationalised to himself that it was for the greater good. He was getting enough nutrients to get by. He held up a hand to hold off the unexpected outburst "Don't yell at me for telling the truth, or I'll just end up not being truthful regarding my eating habits" He'd never really liked being yelled at. Though it's fine when he's Kid, he usually deserves it when he's Kid after all. 

The inspector met Kaito's gaze for a few moments before sighing. Kaito was right, he could have easily lied to him "I really don't like that" He gritted out "But I don't really have a say do I?" He huffed, annoyed that he'd been given good food while Kaito had eaten someone else's scraps. He was supposed to be the adult here right?

Indigos narrowed "Don't worry, you only got nice food today because you've suddenly been thrown in a sucky position" He snickered "I can't afford to feed us for the next day or so, so we'll both be eating leftovers tomorrow' He gave Ginzo a reassuring pat on the head "Don't worry, I know how to get the good stuff. It's not nearly as bad as you're probably imagining it to be" He made a cross over his heart "Thief's honour" He promised.

His response was a leer "How much is a thief's honour even worth?" Ginzo drawled, opening the bread bag. He knew that to Kaito, it probably meant a lot, but he was feeling a little spiteful at the moment. Kid had done a lot in the past to make sure his honour wasn't tainted in a way the thief didn't approve of.

Kaito made a false pained sound in the back of his throat "You know very well that this thief's honour is not to be trifled with!" He huffed, not really offended in the least. He'd quickly grown a thick skin in regard to insults being thrown at him once he'd taken up the mantle. Ginzo wasn't exactly kind when in the heat of the moment, he'd learned so many new words from the man these past few years.

Ginzo nodded, finishing up the sandwich he's put together during their conversation "Why didn't you buy enough meat and cheese for the rest of the bread?" He inquired, surely it would have made more sense in the long run.

"We can't do things like that until the winter, the food spoils too soon otherwise" He grimaced "I made that mistake early on" Indigos gleamed "Though by then, I'm hoping that your situation is sorted out" He really didn't want the inspector to have to live through that, especially since he was physically younger than himself.

"And what are you expecting your situation to be like by then?" He inquired, genuinely curious.

The thief pursed his lips "By then the syndicate would be defeated..." His voice trailed off as he thought for a moment "So that means I'd have either died and taken the syndicate down with me, or I'll be in jail if I somehow survive" Kaito finished.


	10. Chapter 9 Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 14 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 27 2019  
> Posted here January 31 2020

If he somehow survived? That didn't really sit well with the inspector. Kaito's words made it seem like the boy didn't even care about whether he died or not. The person behind Kid wasn't supposed to have a dull outlook on life, not with how energetic he could be at heists. More importantly, children shouldn't have such a dull outlook either "You really don't have any other plans for your life besides those two options?" Ginzo grit out.

"Not really" Kaito smiled "Didn't I sort of promise to you that I wasn't going to run?" He breathed, Kaito wasn't a fool. He knew that once he was in police custody, the higher ups would use his capture for their own personal gain. There was almost no chance of him being let go because he was just a child. He was nearing the age group where kid's have actually been arrested before due to special circumstances. If Kaitou Kid wasn't special, Kaito didn't know what was. He was technically an international jewel thief, so he could possibly be bargained off to a different country. He just hoped it wasn't Russia or some other country he'd heard scary stories of. So with his future already chosen for him, he didn't really have any other dreams besides his goal.

The inspector grimaced "What if you weren't arrested?" He inquired, at Kaito's confused look he shrugged "I'm just curious about the kind of person you are" He easily replied, it was technically the truth.

The boy let out a thoughtful hum "Then I'd like to go to school and do other kid things" He'd always felt at least a little bit envious whenever he spotted someone heading towards a school. He didn't really understand why he often herd people complain about it, he'd have happily taken their place if he could.

"Just school?" Ginzo asked "Nothing further than that?" It was an interesting answer, especially since he'd been expecting an answer along the lines of 'becoming a famous magician' or something.

Weary indigos met Ginzo's gaze "I think that's a high enough ambition for now, especially since it's impossible" He flashed a bright smile, not wanting the thought to bring him down "I checked up on your daughter"

Ginzo perked up at the mention of his daughter "Is she doing okay?!" He asked, leaning a bit into the other's personal space. He couldn't help it, Aoko was the only gift from his wife he had left, and he loved Aoko to bits.

"She's as well as can be expected considering the circumstances" He replied, eyes darkening "She is under the impression that her father has died, leaving her an orphan after all" Kaito finished, sympathy flooding through him. He could easily connect with Aoko on that part, but at least her father could eventually return to her. Kaito's couldn't. He counted her lucky in at least that aspect. Ginzo sagged at the thought that his daughter was probably crying her eyes out for him. Indigos gleamed "You better not think about telling her that you're actually alive" Kaito's voice was edged with warning "Tears spent are more preferable to blood being spent" Kaito breathed "And blood is exactly what will be spent if you approach her in any way" He reminded him.

Ginzo clenched his fists "She's my daughter" He grit out. His little girl was probably miserable, and he couldn't do anything to help her. He felt like he was failing as a parent. Why the hell didn't he think about her feelings sooner?!

Kaito knelt down a bit to clasp Ginzo's shoulder reassuringly "Trust me, in the long run she'd be more happy if you eventually returned alive and well" Indigos gleamed "Speaking from experience, she'd just be happy that you're alive rather than dead" He breathed. So many times he'd wished that his parents hadn't actually died, that they'd instead left him to go into hiding. He'd hoped, despite the fact that he'd been the one to bury their bodies. It was one of his stupidly irrational dreams that he just couldn't seem to disperse.

The inspector's eyes cleared a bit when he'd met the other's gaze. He'd momentarily forgotten that Kaito had been in the same situation as his daughter at one point. The only difference was that Kaito had been younger and was a real orphan. "I'll take your word for it" He replied, Kaito was wise despite his age, and had experience on the subject. He wasn't opposed to taking good advice from those younger than him, good advice was good advice.

"I promise to do my best in order to allow your daughter to have her father back" Kaito vowed, broken families were one of the things he hated most.

Ginzo felt a little reassured from that. Kid always did his absolute best to keep to his word. "So how will I get back to my original body?" He inquired, he guessed that Kaito had some sort of secret lab somewhere. A lot of Kid's tools were complex chemical smoke bombs, harmless, of course.

"I know a good amount of biochemistry" At Ginzo's raised brow he explained "I needed to make sure none of my tricks harmed you guys so I ran the chemical formulas across the DNA of the entire task force" He waved a hand at Ginzo's shocked look, DNA was long and tedious to read. "I already have your original sequence memorised, you're chromosomes too" He flashed a grin "I just need to create a substance that will replicate you're old biological code, and maybe even lengthen some of your telomeres while I'm at it" He shrugged "I don't have a sample of the original poison, but having you're original biological code should help in picking out the changes and secluding them" He finished.

Ginzo coughed into his hand awkwardly "I'm not really sure that I understand all of what you just said" He paused "But the conclusion is that you have an idea of where to start?" He was a cop, not a chemist.

Kaito snickered "That's about it" He replied.


	11. Chapter 10 Water Buckets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 14 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 31 2019  
> Posted here January 31 2020

Ginzo rubbed his arm gingerly, making sure not to disrupt the bandage covering where his blood had been drawn from. Kaito had taken two vials of blood from him before vanishing off to wherever he planned to study it. It was a little disappointing that he hadn't been able to accompany the boy, but he hadn't fought to go. He'd heard stories about biochemistry being a nightmare and figured that he'd be of more use out of Kaito's way. Thankfully before Kaito had left he'd asked Ginzo to collect water from the nearby stream. He'd shown Ginzo about 30 buckets, all consisting of different sizes and makes before pointing in the direction of the stream.

The inspector had no problem with the request, glad to have something to do other than standing around idly. It had also been nice that Kaito had asked him instead of ordered him, despite the power the other technically held over him. Ginzo picked up one of the buckets and headed off in the direction of the river, only taking one at first because he didn't know the exact distance he'd have to travel. Carrying weight became more difficult the farther one went. He'd rather take more trips than tire himself out.

When he reached the river, he couldn't help but pause and look at it for a few moments. He could easily spot the ideal location for him to fill up the bucket from, it was a smooth stoned riverbank roughly a few meters wide. Ideal for bare feet. The sun was also shining at just the right angle to bathe the steady current in its shining light.

He carefully made his way down to the water's edge and dipped the bucket in, surprised by the clarity of the water as it filled into it. Shouldn't a river have more things within it? Maybe Kaito did something a little upstream from here to filter the water. He wouldn't have put it past him. That, or he was being silly and the river was just naturally that clear, he wasn't sure. He might ask if he remembered to.

Ginzo spent the rest of the day going back and forth between the river and the house, lugging around the water heavy buckets had been quite the challenge. By the time he had finished, the sun had left it's peak and was now setting.

"You really got a lot done" Kaito whistled, slightly impressed. He hadn't been able to fill all of them when he was actually Ginzo's current physical age.

Ginzo tiredly glanced over at Kaito from his position slumped against a sturdy oak. He was grateful that he'd heard the other's footsteps "I hadn't expected it to be so draining" He breathed, his limbs were beginning to ache from the strain.

Kaito made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat as he pulled out a green handkerchief, dipped it in a bucket, and wrung it out over the bucket before offering it to Ginzo "I hope you took one of the water bottles to stay hydrated" He stated as Ginzo accepted the rag, placing it around his neck to cool off.

Ginzo nodded "I figured that those bottles were filled with drinking water" Otherwise Kaito would have probably warned him off of drinking them. He usually thought about the small stuff like that.

"Yeah" Kaito flashed a grateful smile "Thanks, that really saved me some time" He replied as he brought out a metal pot from seemingly nowhere "I like to really stay on top of the water supply, and with an extra person, there needs to be more clean water in reserve" He replied as he poured some of the contents of one of the buckets into the pot. Ginzo nodded, that made sense, especially if Kid got an unexpected injury during one of his heists that limited his movement.

"So you're going to boil all of the water?" That seemed like it would take a lot of time, no wonder Kaito was grateful.

"Yup" Kaito affirmed, indigos gleaming "Trust me, parasites are _not_ fun to deal with" He snickered, not wanting to share on his horrible experiences in the past. Some things were better left unsaid.

Ginzo grimaced, he'd heard stories of other's misery "So I've heard" he stated.

Indigos scanned over the other in contemplation "Why don't you go and bathe in the river to wash off your sweat" He suggested, noting that Ginzo had sweat through his clothes. At Ginzo's unimpressed look he smiled "It'll make you feel better, just make sure you get back by sundown. You're not used to these woods yet" He finished.

He contemplated whether or not he wanted to get up or not for a few moments before nodding in agreement. He felt really gross, and it was summer. He'd feel worse throughout the night from the lack of air conditioning. "Sure" He replied as he went into the house to fetch a clean pair of clothes to change into afterwards.

When he exited, Kaito handed him a fresh bar of soap in a ziplock bag, shampoo, and a cloth "Please don't lose the soap, I have more but it's a pain to buy" He teased before sending Ginzo out on his way.

Ginzo nodded before heading off, the situation suddenly feeling so surreal. It had only been just yesterday where he could have a warm shower before eating a nice warm meal with Aoko. Now he was on his way to bathe in a river with soap and shampoo gifted to him by Kaitou Kid, who in reality was just a lonely orphan living in fear as he hid behind that trademark grin.

He let out a tired sigh as he slipped out of his clothes and into the water. He highly doubted anyone would spot him if Kaito apparently frequented this stream quite often. The water was nice and cool, just shy of being too cold for him. As he lathered the soap, he couldn't help but wonder how the next days will play out.


	12. Chapter 11 Shocking Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 14 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 31 2019  
> Posted here January 31 2020

When Ginzo returned from the river, feeling surprisingly refreshed he spotted Kaito crouched down in front of the pot. The pot was held over a fire by a metal grate, he also spotted a few newly refilled water bottles beside the boy "Isn't it going to take hours to boil all of that water?" He stated, looking up at the sky, it was starting to get truly dark.

"I'm more of a night owl" Kaito smirked "I'm normally asleep during the day" He replied. It made heists easier and if he slept throughout day, then he didn't see as many people to be jealous of. He didn't like feeling jealous but sometimes he just couldn't help but envy the 'normal' people he always saw. They had a life, Kaito didn't.

"You should fix your sleeping schedule" Ginzo huffed, not approving in the least. Kids were brought inside at night for a reason. It was more dangerous at night.

Kaito blinked "It's not like I have anything to do during the day, so why would I change it?" He frowned, crossing his arms "I can't move around as freely during the day as well" He didn't like risking being spotted and remembered by someone. An unaccounted for child would raise questions and his disguise supplies weren't endless. They were expensive.

The inspector sat down near the fire "Couldn't you have faked partial amnesia or something? You could have easily joined society by being adopted by someone" Surely a random kid being found wouldn't spark the syndicate's radar? Ginzo was pretty sure that the syndicate had to at least think Kid was an adult, so a random child should be safe.

Kaito shook his head "Then I'd be trapped into a normal life and I wouldn't be able to be Kid anymore" He needed Kid, it was the only thing he dared to take from his old life before coming here. Without it, he'd lose his last connection to his parents. He'd already burned everything else to cover their tracks.

"Why are you acting as Kid?" Ginzo asked, he'd always wondered. It obviously wasn't for fame or riches. Plus Kaito could probably live a normal life if he just gave up Kid.

Kaito pursed his lips "Would you believe me if it started out as revenge?" He breathed "At first I wanted to get back at them, to hurt them for taking away my parents" Kaito stated softly. He'd been in too much pain then to really think things through, all he'd been really thinking about at the time was his hurt.

"That changed though" Ginzo breathed, a little shocked. He'd never would have imagined that an ugly thing such as revenge had once been behind Kid's act. Kaito really had an impressive poker face when it was required of him "Your actions don't seem like those of someone out for revenge" Kid wouldn't have tried to save nightmare if he'd been nothing but a vengeful phantom.

"Yeah" He breathed "Eventually the pain softened and I switched my motives" Indigos burned but Kaito refused to let his tears fall. He had to be stronger than that "I don't want them to take away anybody else's parents" Losing a parent was painful, he wanted to do his best to prevent others from feeling that pain "I will not stop until I die, or bring them down" Kaito finished.

"You helped me because of Aoko" Ginzo breathed, he'd almost been one of those deaths the other had alluded to. No wonder Kid had been so protective of him in the past, Aoko was the same age as him.

"No, not really" Kaito murmured, turning his head away "I helped you because you were in danger" His voice lowered "And because you're my favourite" The last bit was almost inaudible to Ginzo, but he'd managed to hear it. Kaito's ears burned in embarrassment, he really admired Ginzo and the other was sort of like his idol. Not that he'd really admit it.

Ginzo scoffed "I swore at and insulted you all the time!" There was no way he was Kaito's favourite.

"That's only because you were frustrated!" Kaito forcibly pushed away his embarrassment, a little shocked to know that Ginzo didn't think he liked him that much "Your passion and enthusiasm to do your job is a really admirable trait!" Kaito argued "And you're trustworthy enough to return priceless gems back to their owner without even thinking about keeping one and blaming me!" He wrung his hands together, avoiding eye contact "You also have unconditional faith in my character. There's no way that you're not my favourite" He finished. It had warmed Kaito's heart the first time Ginzo had tried to protect him from being accused as a murderer. The inspector hadn't even doubted him for a second!

Ginzo gaped in shock at the outright confession of admiration. Sure the other had protected his job, but he'd never thought that Kaitou Kid of all people _admired_ him. Hell, people often made fun of him and called his job a joke. But to think that Kid of all people admired him was quite humbling "You really think that?" He asked, a little awed. It wasn't everyday an international criminal declared their admiration for him. Usually the criminals were cursing him out.

Kaito silently nodded, suddenly seeming to be more focused on the boiling water than before. Ginzo smirked, Kaito really was an odd little kid, getting all embarrassed. Usually people got embarrassed about those kind of things once they got older. He figured that his oddness was from being forced to grow up quicker in some ways more than others "I guess I should work better at being a better example for you" Ginzo stated before heading off towards the creepy house. He'll give the boy some time to get over his embarrassment. He didn't want to figure out if Kaito was the kind of person to lash out when embarrassed. He didn't think so, but wanted to be careful just in case. He didn't want to mess with their current peace, conflict wouldn't help them.


	13. Chapter 12 Bad Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 15 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 3 2019  
> Posted here February 5 2020

Kaito buried his face into his hands, completely mortified that he'd gotten carried away and let slip how much he admired Ginzo. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the fact that he admired the inspector, it was more how he'd delivered the information. He couldn't believe that he'd actually told the other. He was supposed to be better than that! He should only give out information that he wished for Ginzo to know, blabbing on instinct wasn't how he'd been trained. He let out a weary sigh as he eventually uncovered his face, he couldn't fix that mistake so he might as well push it out of his mind. He needed to monitor the fire.

When daybreak came Ginzo woke up confused, having momentarily forgotten that he was actually staying with Kaito. He squinted at the morning light filtering through the window, he needed to ask Kaito for some sort of clock. He wasn't that good at telling time from the sun or moon.

He stretched his arms above his head before slipping out of the bed, relishing the lack of stiffness in his joints. If he was his real age, sleeping in that bed would have left him sore and stiff for ages. It was nice that being tiny during his stay with Kaito had some positives. As long as his time as a child wasn't permanent he was content to just live the best he could with what he had. There was no point in complaining if he couldn't actively do something to fix his problems.

Ginzo stifled a yawn as he made his way down the stairs, having a lot more confidence in them then the other day now that he knew they wouldn't kill him. He paused at the bottom of the stairs to stare at Kaito in bewilderment. The boy was sprawled out sleeping soundly on the floor. Concern nudged at him at how easily the boy could cut himself on the cracked tiles in his sleep. Maybe sleeping outside would have been a lot safer for Kaito, that thought was odd.

He silently hurried back up the stairs to fetch the blanket, once he had it he hurried back down the stairs. He then approached the sleeping boy as silently as he could, gently draping the blanket over him. He wasn't big enough to carry Kaito to the bed, so he at least hoped that the blanket would help if he rolled over.

The inspector gave the sleeping boy one last cursory look before stepping out of the house. He had to admit, this place was beautiful if he disregarded the house. The air was nice and fresh, courtesy of the trees filtering out the natural smog. Maybe he could make a tree fort to live in? It'd give him something to do if Kaito didn't have any tasks for him. The boy probably had the necessary tools somewhere around here.

He nodded to himself, yes a tree fort would be a good idea. Maybe he could make one big enough for Kaito to live in as well. Anything to stop him from sleeping on that hazardous floor. He glanced down at his hands with a frown, suddenly realising that he probably wouldn't have the physical strength to do it on his own. He grimaced, Kaito might help if he asked him, but the boy was probably going to be busy a lot of the time. Well that idea was out. Maybe he could fix up that floor somehow then? As long as it was no longer dangerous it would be fine. Dirt could work if he got a lot of it, but then he'd have to somehow harden it. The house was surprisingly clean despite it's sketchy appearance. He doubted that Kaito would like dirt being tracked into it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kaito yawned, looking like he was still quite sleepy. He handed Ginzo a small leaf wrapped package "I could practically hear you thinking from just looking at you" He grinned.

Ginzo frowned when he spotted the bags under Kaito's eyes, the boy's hair was also a mess. He didn't seem like he's slept that well "That floor you were sleeping on is a health hazard" Ginzo grumbled "I was thinking of a way to make it more safe"

Indigos gleamed at his response, a small smile playing on the boy's lips "If it bugged you, I'll sleep on a tree branch or something" He replied, a little warmed that the inspector had thought of his safety. It had been a long time since someone had done that.

"Why not just sleep on the ground?" Not even Kaito could sleep perfectly on a tree branch every night and not fall right? It was impossible. He'd rather not wake up to discover Kaito with a broken neck.

Kaito grimaced "There are some wild dogs that sometimes roam these woods" He paused "I've also seen a bear once" He finished, it had scared the crap out of the time. Literally, he'd been doing his business and then all of a sudden there was a bear a few feet away from him. He'd never wiped up and ran faster than that in his whole life. He liked animals, but bears were kinda scary.

Ginzo blinked "Really? So close to Tokyo?"

Kaito shrugged "It's not my job to know why that bear was there" Indigos narrowed "I'd rather just stay clear away from them" He smiled "Some bears can climb trees, but at least if I'm already in a tree, the bear won't stumble upon me by accident" He'd only seen a bear once, but that encounter had startled him enough to make him wary.

The inspector frowned "Then until we do something about that floor, you should at least sleep on the floor in your room" He stated, at least that floor was less likely to stab the boy in his sleep.

"Okay" Kaito agreed, he hadn't done so in the first place to give Ginzo some room "I have no problem with that if you don't"


	14. Chapter 13 Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 15 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 4 2019  
> Posted here February 6 2020

Ginzo nodded, he was fine with that. He highly doubted that the other would try to murder him in his sleep "As long as you don't snore" He replied.

"I don't snore" Kaito huffed, crossing his arms against his chest "I only snore if my nose gets broken the wrong way" He replied before motioning towards the package he'd given Ginzo "I caught something last night and smoked it's meat" He flashed a grin "I ate my share after it was freshly smoked so that's your share" He stated.

The inspector gave the leaf package a curious look "What type of meat is it?" He wasn't going to throw it away, he was just curious. Any sort of freshly cooked meat was better than eating somebody else's leftovers.

"Squirrel" The boy replied, his grin widening "It crawled right up onto my lap so I pet it for a little while first" It had been really cute, he'd felt bad killing the little guy but had done so anyways. The meat was good and the pelt could be added to his collection after he treated it. He almost had enough to make a huge blanket to cuddle up in during the winter.

"You made friends with it before killing it?" Ginzo asked, a little concerned. Most little kids couldn't eat an animal after they've made friends with it. Let alone kill said animal.

Kaito shrugged "It was fully grown and wasn't caring for any young" If it had been a nursing mother or young squirrel he would have let it go. It wasn't good to hunt those animals. "I killed it humanely for food and it's pelt, it won't go to waste" He didn't mind killing animals humanely for food, he just didn't like it when they were killed just for fun.

Ginzo nodded in acceptance of the answer, it was a mature one, and also suited Kaito "That seems fair" He began unwrapping the leaf package "What are the plans for today?" He inquired, he had a feeling that the other wasn't idle often.

"I plan to check on some of the lab results, snatch us some food, then do more tests depending on the results I get" He paused for a moment "Then I plan to do some favours to get some money for us" He visibly grimaced "Due to extenuating circumstances I need to go back there sooner than I had hoped" Kaito sighed, he didn't blame Ginzo. He just really didn't like how his arrival had skewed a good amount of his plans.

"What kind of favours?" He asked, both intrigued and a little concerned. Most of Kaito's contacts had to be criminals of some sort. He took a bite of the meat, it's smokey taste was surprisingly pleasant.

Kaito rolled his eyes "Nothing too dangerous, nor too illegal" He smirked, amused by Ginzo's concern over him meeting some of his contacts "The money also shouldn't be associated with blood or theft if that makes it any better" He added, just to soothe the other's concerns a bit. He'd never accept blood money, even if he was starving and trapped. Accepting blood money was the same as saying that the act to receive that money was okay. He wasn't a Crow, and he would never be one.

Ginzo frowned as he swallowed a piece of meat "Can you just tell me the kind of favours you're doing?" He grumbled "It's not like I could report you right now" He huffed. He was really curious by what Kaito meant.

The boy shook his head, giving Ginzo a small smile "Sorry I can't" Indigos gleamed "I value my hearing. So I don't want to listen to you yelling at me" He snickered. He knew for sure that if the inspector ever found out, he'd probably never hear the end of it until Ginzo got his way. He liked the money, it funded his heists nicely and he didn't really need any identification because it wasn't legal.

The inspector didn't like that answer, yet he could tell that Kaito probably wasn't going to budge on his stance. Just what did he mean by favours? He wondered if he'll ever know "Is there anything that I should do then? Or am I free to do whatever?" He breathed in defeat. Maybe if Kaito got more used to his presence in the house he would open up to him more.

Kaito hummed in thought for a moment "Could you boil and store the rest of the water?" He grimaced "I got too tired and didn't get to finish it all" He wasn't used to being awake during the day. Yesterday had really messed up his sleep schedule. He couldn't sleep during the day too much with Ginzo here, it wouldn't feel right to leave him all alone most of the time.

"I guess I could do that" Ginzo replied before finishing off the rest of the meat. He had no problem doing tasks that were necessary, especially when he figured that the other would be doing them himself if he hadn't needed to be in that secret lab of his "Though do you have anything here for entertainment for when I'm done?" He asked, it wouldn't take him the whole day to properly boil the water.

"Yeah, sure" Kaito agreed, noting that Ginzo was used to doing a lot of police work during the day "I'll bring up some of my books for you to read" He stated.

Ginzo blinked "Up?" He inquired, he hadn't seen some sort of staircase leading underground in the house.

Kaito smirked "You really thought that you've seen the whole house?" He snickered, indigos gleaming "What would I have done if some random person came across this house?" It wasn't likely, but he'd prepared for the possibility anyways.

He scowled "Then why the hell do you live in the uninhabitable floors?" If the house was bigger, why didn't Kaito live in the presumably better living space.

Kaito shrugged "I feel trapped when I'm underground for too long" He paused "And it's not really that habitable in the first place" Though it was in a different way than the floors Ginzo had seen.


	15. Chapter 14 The Hell?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 15 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 7 2019  
> Posted here February 7 2020

Ginzo frowned, surely someplace important enough to be hidden from view had to be more habitable than the parts of the house that he'd seen "I don't really believe you that it's as uninhabitable as you're making it out to be" If it was, then that would mean that the foundation was weak and was due to collapse in on itself. He doubted that even Kaito was that crazy.

Kaito smirked "Maybe after a few weeks or so I'll let you see for yourself" He didn't fully trust the other to not mess around with things that he shouldn't "It's only our second day together and I don't really want you exploring down there right now" He finished, there was trust, and then there was being too trusting. He'd already given Ginzo enough to chew on for now.

"Let me guess, your lab where you make all your crazy shit is down there?" The inspector joked, it would make sense to keep that location close to where he stayed.

"Yeah, any my other lab where I'm working with lab agents to fix your shrinkage problem" The boy snickered at the other's unimpressed look "And before you ask, no, you're not going to die a horrific death"

Ginzo spluttered "Why would I even ask that!?" He gasped, shocked by the grim humour.

Kaito's grin faded, his expression going neutral "You were fed a _poison_ " He stated, voice void of any traces of humour "And that poison ate away at you as it changed you" Indigos darkened "Where do you think all your extra mass when you shrunk?" He let out a breath, fingers clenching "Mass doesn't just disappear, which means that the poison did something to destroy it" Kaito bit his lip "Yesterday's tests were to make sure that the poison didn't keep eating away at you" He finished. It had been a heavy load off his mind when those tests had run through and had given him good results. He'd even quadrupled the tests just to make sure it hadn't been a fluke.

"Wait, so I could have been dying slowly yesterday and you wouldn't have told me?!" He shouted, causing Kaito to cover his ears "What the hell were you thinking?!" Ginzo bellowed. He was pissed that Kaito had kept something vital from him, especially since it was about his life.

"I'm sorry!" Kaito yelped over his yelling. Ginzo stopped to listen to his excuse, he'd continue yelling at him afterwards "It was only a possibility" Kaito breathed "Why would I needlessly worry you when the only speculations I had were from my own theories?" Indigo met Ginzo's gaze "If my theory had proven to be correct, I would have told you right away" He added. He hadn't wanted to leave Ginzo all alone for most of the day while the inspector pondered about his possible upcoming death. Times like that weren't supposed to be spent all alone so instead he'd given him a task to keep himself busy.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed "Next time, don't worry about my feelings" He huffed, he wanted to know all of the possible outcomes of the tests.

Kaito nodded, looking apologetic "When it regards your life, I wont worry about your feelings" He stated, making sure that when it was about Kaito's own life, that the promise was null. Ginzo was too kind and had already shown that he was capable of worrying for Kaito. The thief was well aware that he was around the same age as Ginzo's daughter, so of course he'd occasionally trigger Ginzo's fatherly instincts. This morning with the blanket was proof enough.

The inspector nodded, appeased for the moment "Good" He replied.

With that conversation done and over with, Kaito disappeared into his secret labs and Ginzo began the process of making a fire to boil the water over. He'd decided to use the same set up as Kaito had used previously. Thankfully the boy hadn't take it down, most likely having thought that Ginzo would use it.

Honestly the inspector was a little shocked by what he'd learned. It hadn't even occurred to him that the poison could have been continuing to work. The thought of suddenly dropping dead wasn't really appealing and now that he'd calmed down and thought about it, he was glad he hadn't known yesterday. He'd have spent the whole day wondering if he was dying a very slow death of not. It would have made his task a lot more difficult with his mind elsewhere.

He let out a huff as he poured the warmed water into the thermal water bottle. He supposed it was better in the long run to have the heat resistant bottles instead of plastic or metal. Metal could eventually rust while the plastic ones could potentially melt if the water wasn't cooled down first. With the thermal bottles he didn't have to wait before pouring the hot water into them. It saved a lot of time. He was also grateful to see that every bottle had a reusable filter attached to them. Clean dirt was still dirt that would give the water a bad texture.

After finishing off most of the buckets he paused when he heard a loud but muffled bang "The hell?" He muttered to himself as he placed the bottle he was holding onto the ground. He glanced around, confused when he saw nothing visibly amiss. Another bang, this time much louder caused Ginzo to jolt up onto his feet. A large plume of oddly coloured smoke billowed from behind the house. He ran towards the source. Did something fucking explode or something?!

When he circled around the house he spotted Kaito down on his hands and knees coughing. The boy was covered in soot "I- fine!" Kaito spluttered through his coughing fit. Ginzo still ran over to him regardless.

"What the fuck even happened?!" He growled as he crouched down next to him, eyes visibly scanning the other for injuries. He let out a relieved breath when he's spotted none. What the fuck had he been doing?! He glanced around, and where the hell did he even come from?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random explosions are to be expected...


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 17 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 14 2019  
> Posted here February 10 2020

Kaito let out a few more good coughs before taking in a deep breath to forcibly stabilise his breathing. He flashed Ginzo a reassuring smile "I'm fine" He stated, voice slightly hoarse from his coughing fit. He grimaced, gently massaging his throat to ease some of his discomfort.

Ginzo scowled at the boy, the smoke surrounding them having dissipated into the air "What the hell happened?" He growled. There was no way Kaito was completely fine if he needed to massage his throat.

The boy let out a small choked giggle "I was feeling sleepy so I decided to work on something less delicate" There was no way that he'd work on Ginzo's possible cure while he was half asleep. He didn't want to accidentally poison the guy due to one of his calculations being slightly off. That would be both horrifying and pathetic.

The inspector scoffed "Less delicate means explosive tests?" He attempted to brush some of the odd soot off of Kaito's shoulder. He failed, only managing to spread it deeper into the threads "How the hell does that make any sense?!" He growled, he wasn't fond of random explosions. He was also pretty sure that most people shared his sentiment as well.

Kaito shook his head, a wave of coloured powder flying from his unruly locks. He did so again in an attempt to further displace the powder "It wasn't actually that dangerous" He countered "I was working on something for a future heist" He shrugged, looking a little sheepish "I just nodded off a bit and messed up the chemical concentration then 'boom!'" He raised his arms dramatically near the end before letting them fall back down to his sides. In reality, he'd actually also sneezed while pouring some chemicals while half asleep. The sneeze had made the chemicals spill faster than he'd intended them to.

"I thought that you were going to put off heists for a while" Ginzo frowned, he didn't like the idea of there being a Kid heist that he wouldn't be able to attend. Who would lead the task force in his stead?

Kaito nodded "That's the plan, but something might come up where I need to pull a heist" It had happened a few times in the past, especially when copy cats tried to blame him. That was always a pain to deal with. It wasn't like he ever really had a completely solid alibi outside of heists, and even during heists it was iffy at best.

Ginzo's eyes narrowed "Are your tricks always so dangerous to create?" He'd never really thought about _how_ Kid really got all of his tricks. Sure he'd guessed that Kid had made them, he'd just never thought of the actual process of making them.

Indigos gleamed, a small smile playing on Kaito's lips. It felt a little nice to have someone being concerned for his safety "Sometimes" His smile morphed into a grin at Ginzo's concerned look "But not today" He snickered "I was working on smoke bombs and they all had a little chain reaction. The noise was probably the new sound bombs I've been working on" They were a little too effective, he'd have to change some of his calculations on them "The only danger I was in was from suffocation, but I quickly bolted out of there before the air got too thick" Kaito finished, there was a slight burning sensation in the back of his throat. He needed to drink water soon.

The inspector raised a brow, crossing his arms "So since you were sleepy, you decided to work on explosive tricks rather than rest?" Why was this guy even alive?! He had to have almost zero self preservation.

"It was a better option than working on the cure" He smiled "Wouldn't it have been awful if I messed up and ended up poisoning you instead?" Despite the light delivery, he knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself if that actually happened.

"I'd prefer that you actually rest when you're tired" The inspector growled, of course Kid wouldn't take care of himself like a normal person. He just had to be the exception.

Indigos squinted "Then my sleep schedule would become even more messed up than it already is" He staggered to his feet, absentmindedly brushing himself off "I worked really hard to make myself almost nocturnal" He huffed, extending a hand to help Ginzo up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be nocturnal anymore" Ginzo argued as he accepted the help up, making sure to keep his voice steady. He'd noted that the other was more likely to cover his ears than to listen to him when he yelled. It was odd, Kid never did that. Kid was also usually farther away from him though.

Kaito made a disgusted face "But then I'd be bored, I can't explore the city during the day" But he also couldn't just sleep through the day with Ginzo here with him. He also couldn't make Ginzo change his sleep schedule to match his own anyways. After a few moments of thought, Kaito's shoulders lowered in defeat "Though I guess things have to change since you're here too" He sighed, knowing that the inspector was right. Working while sleepy wasn't really an effective way to get things done. He'd make more progress wide awake.

"Good" Ginzo nodded in approval "On heist nights you can just get some extra sleep during the day like a normal person" Ginzo added, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to stop the other from actually pulling more heists just yet. Maybe one day he'll find out just what pulling off one of those fancy heists really accomplished. Kaito hadn't yet given him that information yet despite how open he's been. He had a strong feeling he'd never really know until Kaito wanted him to know.

"Eww" Kaito whined, looking dismayed "Acting like a normal person isn't any fun"

Ginzo rolled his eyes at the over the top dramatics "I have a feeling that you'll be able to cope" He stated, earning him an unimpressed look from the other.


	17. Chapter 16 Eat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 19 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 21 2019  
> Posted here February 14 2020

After the unexpected scare on Ginzo's part, Kaito took off towards the river to wash off while Ginzo went back to his task of filling up the water bottles with clean water. Kaito didn't really return until noon where he handed Ginzo a suspiciously normal looking slice of pizza and half a ham sub. The sub thankfully looked like it had been cut by a knife so there was no visible bite marks on any of his food. They didn't really look like other people's leftovers.

Kaito gave Ginzo a small grin when he noted the inspector's suspicion "The sub was made wrong so I snatched it before it was thrown out" Indigos gleamed "The pizza was left behind by some horrible rich people because they got full and didn't want to carry it" He didn't like how they had just left the food there for the workers to clean up. Though he was grudgingly grateful whenever he found food on top of the tables in food courts. He just didn't like their messiness and incapability to be a decent person and clean up their own mess.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed "I haven't actually seen you eat since I've been here" It was odd that despite how good Kaito seemed to be at finding food, the boy was still too thin to be healthy. Did the guy have a health problem or something? "Do you skip meals often?" He inquired.

The boy inwardly winced at the question "I eat enough to get by" He retorted, it's just that he often had better things to do than eat, and he often wasn't hungry. It's hard to get up an appetite when he wasn't in a good mood. That, and he wasn't used to eating too much. He didn't think he'd even be able to eat three meals a day even if he wanted to. It was best to give Ginzo most of the food because of that.

The inspector clicked his tongue in annoyance "You didn't really answer my question" Instead, Kaito had made him even more concerned about Kaito's eating habits. Weren't growing boys supposed to be eating a lot? He'd heard that they could eat multiple plates of food depending on the food.

Kaito rolled his eyes "I ate a bit of food yesterday and I'll probably eat something tonight" If he remembered to, he might get caught up in some tests in his lab instead. He wasn't really sure yet "Don't worry, my body is used to running on a little bit of fuel" He smirked "I'd probably get sick if I ate as much as you" Stuffing one's face after not eating well for a long time usually wasn't a good idea. It was even worse if one hadn't eaten in a while. There was a reason why rushing to feed orphaned animals often led to their death after all. Refeeding syndrome was not something that he ever wanted to experience. 

Ginzo frowned, sort of understanding where Kaito was coming from. He really didn't like it. He ripped the sub in half and handed one of the halves to Kaito "At least eat that where I can see you" He huffed, he'd feel a lot better if he actually saw the boy actually eat something instead of taking his word for it.

Kaito had a small grimace on his face as he looked at the food in his hands. That was supposed to be the inspector's food, not his "I'm not really hungry though" He stated. It was true, he actually wasn't very hungry right now.

The inspector scoffed "I'd be worrying about you until I see you eat" He replied, deciding to use Kaito's concern for others against the boy. He wasn't against playing dirty if it allowed him to make sure Kaito actually ate something.

The boy's shoulders drooped, sensing that the inspector wasn't going to budge on this. He'd deal with feeling overfull after "Fine, I'll eat it" He sighed, looking hesitantly at the sub for a few moments before scarfing it down. If he ate it all before it hit his stomach, he'd be able to succeed. He visibly grimaced after he finished swallowing "Happy now?" He breathed, deciding to make sure he eats his meals within Ginzo's sight. He didn't want to do that again.

Ginzo's posture loosened after watching Kaito eat a bit. His gaze also softened somewhat at Kaito's visible discomfort. He nodded "Just make sure that I know for sure that you've eaten" Hopefully he'd eventually get the boy to eat more often with less discomfort on Kaito's part.

"Noted" Kaito replied, feeling a little sick. Thankfully the nausea wasn't strong enough for him to lose his lunch "I'm going to go do some more tests in the lab" He met Ginzo's gaze "Go to sleep when you're tired. I don't think I'll return home tonight, but I should be back for sure by tomorrow, noon"

The inspector scowled "I thought that you were planning to get rid of your nocturnal ways" Staying up all night really wasn't a good way to go about doing that.

Indigos darkened as Kaito pursed his lips "I can do more favours during the night than the day" He shrugged "Don't worry, after a week or so we should have enough money to allow you to live more comfortably if we spend it right" He replied "And don't worry, I take naps between tasks" Kaito soothed, knowing that Ginzo knowing that should at least ease his concerns a bit. He forced himself not to smile wryly at that. The inspector was really to kind for his own good, though that was one of the main reasons why he's here instead of with one of his acquaintances. He probably wouldn't be half as fine if it was one of the other task force members. Ginzo was special in that regard.

"Is there any way that I could make money as well?" Ginzo offered, missing the faint flash of horror within indigos. Kaito swiftly cleared away any distress from his features.


	18. Chapter 17 Untitled Chappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 19 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 28 2019  
> Posted here February 14 2020

Kaito swiftly shook his head "No it's fine" He quickly replied "You really wouldn't like what I'm doing and anything legal would require proper identification" A wry smile made its way onto Kaito's face "And that's if you even manage to convince someone to even hire a child" He let out a breath "I'm grateful that you want to help out, but we can't risk you appearing so soon after your official death" It would be a long shot to actually properly identify the inspector as he was now, but Kaito still didn't want to risk it.

Ginzo frowned, Kaito's logic was good "Isn't there anything else I can do then?" He asked, not wanting to have to rely completely on a child for everything. It didn't matter that said child was Kaitou Kid, it still felt wrong for Kaito to have most of the workload. Ginzo was the adult, not Kaito.

"Well..." Kaito trailed off for a few moments in thought "I guess water duty, cleaning, foraging, and proper food storage could officially be your tasks" Kaito shrugged "It would save me a whole lot of time if you completely took over those tasks" He grinned "Then I'd just be in charge of getting money, the antidote, heists, buying items, and fetching some food" He often got a lot of good equipment from hospital dumpsters or from factory trash areas. It was a wonder the things people threw out just to get the newest tech. He could take the old tech and make it even better than the apparently 'better' tech. It paid to be educated in technology.The inspector grimaced, Kaito had a lot of the more difficult tasks. Though he also doubted that he'd even be able to complete any of those tasks as well as the other would. It was slightly frustrating. Indigos flashed sympathetically "Don't worry, we both have different strengths" He flashed a grin.

"It seems like you have a lot more strengths than I do" Ginzo scoffed, envious.

Kaito crouched down so that he wasn't looking down at Ginzo "Well you're at a severe disadvantage. All of your connections and contacts have been cut off from you" Kaito reasoned "Yes I may be more science savvy and sneaky, but you're also stronger, older, and better accustomed to proper life than me" Kaito wasn't really much of a fighter, he obviously specialised more in running away.

Ginzo rolled his eyes "You're probably stronger than me right now" There was no way a 7 year old could take down a thirteen year old without tricks, and Kaito was the master of tricks.

Kaito shrugged "My limb extensions that I use for heists actually give me most of my strength. They absorb energy and impact quite well" He glanced at Ginzo "If you really had to, you could probably use strength to overpower me if you catch me by surprise" He shrugged "My main boon against you is that I'm tall enough that you can't just hold me down easily" Indigos gleamed "If we were physically the same age, you'd beat me for sure. My muscles are geared towards cardio, not lifting" Kaito knew that he probably should do some weight lifting, but he also didn't really want to. He liked his lithe figure quite a lot.

"But we're not the same age" Ginzo muttered darkly.

Kaito grinned "The same argument can be said that you're not in the right body right now" The boy countered, using a similar argument against him in regards to Ginzo's frustrations "Honestly, it's a good thing right now" He breathed "It's easier to keep you hidden while your small" Indigos gleamed as they met Ginzo's gaze "I'm pretty sure a proper sized Keibu would be harder to hide" It would have also been a lot riskier for Kaito if the other could physically move him.

Ginzo blinked "But we wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't shrunk"

Indigos darkened "It wouldn't have changed the fact that they would have still attempted to kill you" It would have been a lot harder to get Ginzo to safety "So I still would have brought you here" He winced "Though I probably would have been a lot more cautious since you'd be able to haul me over your shoulder and take me to the police station" That would have been utterly embarrassing if that outcome didn't ultimately result in both of their deaths.

Ginzo blinked "That's actually something I would have done if you hadn't explained the danger before revealing to me who you are..." Especially if he'd been in his original body.

The boy nodded "Which means that you shrinking is actually a benefit to our safety, and safety trumps all other subjects" If they weren't safe like this, they'd end up dead in no time. Even during heists, he had a set level of safety. All he really had to do was remove his limb extensions and the Crows wouldn't even take a second look at him. Though if he did that too much, suspicions could arise.

"I hadn't really thought about it like that..." Ginzo mused, suddenly feeling a bit better about his situation. It was good to know that he wasn't a complete inconvenience.

Kaito smiled "Not many people really would, they'd mainly focus on the negatives" He smirked "I guess it's a good thing that I don't think like most people do" He snickered. Thinking outside the box was an ability that he truly cherished, especially with how many times it's saved him in the past.

Ginzo nodded "True, most people can't compete with your level of crazy" He replied, giving the other a smirk.

Kaito let out a small breath of laughter "Eat you food, I'll see you sometime tomorrow at the latest" He winked "If I'm not back by sundown tomorrow, I probably died in a really stupid and pathetic way" Indigos gleamed "If that's the case, save me the embarrassment and don't look for me" He snickered before vanishing into the trees.

The inspector clicked his tongue, of course he had to have the last word.


	19. Chapter 18 Eating Apples and Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 20 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 5 2019  
> Posted here February 21 2020

Ginzo let out a tired sigh as he leaned against a sturdy oak tree, he could now understand why Kaitou Kid seemed to have unlimited stamina during heists. The way he lived was bound to build one's endurance. He squinted at the sparse amount of vegetation that he'd managed to forage. He knew some of the berries, but a lot of them were unknown to him. He'd ask Kaito when the boy returned from wherever he had went. The boy probably knew more about forest vegetation than he did, especially since it seems like Kaito has been living here for a good while. Surviving being poisoned by a criminal syndicate only to die from eating poisonous berries seemed a like a pathetic way to go.

"I hope that you didn't eat any berries" The inspector managed to not jump at the sound of Kaito's voice. He glanced to the side to see the boy. He looked no worse for wear than when he'd left, though he did seem to be favouring his left leg a bit.

"No, I didn't recognise some of them and didn't want to get poisoned again" Kaito nodded, walking over towards him, he had a faint limp "What happened?" Ginzo inquired, motioning towards Kaito's leg as the boy sat beside him.

Kaito covered a yawn with his hand before replying "Did a little too much last night" He flashed a cheery grin "Don't worry I'm not injured, just a little sore" He was actually very sore, but the inspector didn't really need to know that. He also didn't really see a point in hiding his soreness because that would only make it worse if he forced himself to walk normally. It was better to just admit it to Ginzo so that the inspector wouldn't push as much. If he'd tried to hide it but failed, Ginzo's concerns would be bigger, so he'd end up pushing for more details.

Ginzo let out a breath "I'm also sore, how the hell did you do all that stuff on your own on top of planning heists?" He wasn't used to walking on the uneven ground of a forest. That, and he was using different muscles throughout the day than he was used to.

Kaito tossed him some packaged dry meat and handed him a bag full of apples "The soreness fades once you get used to it. I don't do those favours very often so sadly that won't work for me" A apple suddenly appeared in his hand "The meat will last a good while so you can save it for your bread" He supplied before taking a bite out of the apple. It was nice and sweet, it'd been a while since he'd last had one. He then began picking out some berries from Ginzo's stash and began tossing them away "Those ones are poisonous" He stated after swallowing.

The inspector nodded, taking note of the berries that Kaito had left . He'd make sure to look out for those ones next time "How often did you usually do those tasks?" Ginzo inquired, a little curious.

Kaito nibbled a bit on his apple before replying "Maybe once or twice a month, though sometimes more whenever there's an influx of heist targets appearing" He shrugged "Sometimes I even get by with going only once every two months"

Ginzo frowned "But you mentioned that you would go a few times this week"

Kaito nodded "Yeah, I'm thinking that if I go every night for a week or to, we'd have enough money to let you live more normally for a good while if the earnings are spent right" He replied, stifling another yawn. He didn't really care about living in comfort but the inspector did. It was the least he could do for him since Ginzo had actually decided to stay with him.

"How much money did you even make last night?" He asked, both curious and worried. It was often hard to make good money.

Kaito smiled "A little over twenty thousand yen"

Ginzo coughed, almost choking on his food. He looked at Kaito in shock "What the hell did you do?!" He hissed, that was a lot of money for supposedly doing stuff that wasn't too illegal.

The boy grinned "I just have a way with people" His grin turned into a smirk "I notified them that I'd be returning for the next week or two so I'll probably make more money tonight and the next nights" His presence hadn't been expected so there had been less people who'd required his talents.

Ginzo gawked "If you can make money so easily, why do you live here?" The inspector didn't really understand why Kaito had chosen to live how he was. He could probably afford the materials to make at least the inside more hospitable.

The boy gave a small grimace "I don't like my method of making money, I usually only do it when I have to" He grabbed another apple from somewhere "Heists cost me a lot of money since I don't actually keep anything" He shrugged "So I prioritise that over comfort" There was no need for him to make this place too comfortable. He might have to suddenly abandon it one day. It'd been hard enough burning his old home, he didn't need any attachments to this one.

The inspector didn't really like the idea of Kaito doing something he was uncomfortable doing just for the sake of his own comfort. What the hell would Kaito even be uncomfortable doing? He knew killing was obvious, but he seriously doubted that killing people was Kaito's mystery money making job "Yesterday's food was fine, you don't have to do whatever you're doing just for my sake"

Kaito shook his head "No, I also need to get a lot more substances to continue further on making your cure" Chemicals were expensive if he wanted to guarantee their quality. There was no way that he was going to use potentially dubious chemicals within the cure. He had to make sure that he knew their exact chemical structures.


	20. Chapter 19 Dim Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 20 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 12 2019  
> Posted here February 26 2020

Ginzo frowned "Is making the cure complicated?" He didn't really know much about science related stuff.

"Yeah, whoever made that poison is a genius" Kaito breathed "I've never seen chemical sequences that complex before, it's actually very difficult to work with" It was also kinda scary that the Crows had someone that intelligent on their side. He only hoped that there were only a few with that level of intelligence working for them. He preferred dealing with the dumber Crows.

The inspector blinked "You've already isolated the poison?!" He had heard that isolating new toxins could be quite difficult and had the potential to take up a lot of time.

Kaito smirked, looking very proud "I studied and familiarised myself with both biochemistry and chemicals" It had taken him forever to get to his skill level, but that was besides the point "And since I was already familiar with your DNA sequence, it was a more easy than it would have been if I hadn't known it" Being a borderline creepy stalker had turned out to be very useful so far it seems.

"So do you have any time estimates for when the cure is complete?" The inspector inquired, a little excited at the prospect of being the right age again.

The boy shrugged "Not really, it's too complex to give you any sort of estimate" He paused giving Ginzo a curious look "Do I have to remind you that you'd still have to stay hidden even after you get cured?" He stated "Not much would change for your situation until the Crows are taken down"

Ginzo nodded, he'd figured that. But if he was in his own body, he would have more control over his situation and could maybe force Kaito to take better care of himself "It would still be nice to be in my own body" He breathed.

Kaito tossed his two apple cores somewhere deeper within the forest. He'd let the animals have the rest of them and what wasn't eaten would just degrade naturally "True, though if I were in your situation there wouldn't be that much of a change" He snickered, he'd just have to lengthen his fake limbs for when he went out as Kid. It would be both an easy, and simple fix.

"So what should be done for the rest of the day?" Ginzo inquired, not really sure what to do next.

"We can collect more water, though this time it'll be distilled through special filters instead of boiling" At Ginzo's unimpressed look he explained "The water is not for drinking, its for my lab and distilling the water gives it an awful taste and makes you feel more thirsty than before"

The inspector blinked "What kind of distillers are you using?!" He was pretty sure distillers didn't do that to water. It only made water taste strange or different to some people depending on their tastes.

Kaito let out a sheepish chuckle "It's actually the air in the lab that does that" He shrugged "I can't move the distiller so I just boil any drinking water" He'd had an acquaintance install it for him, but that person had died a while ago. Kaito wasn't strong enough to move it and he also didn't want anybody else in his lab, so the distiller had to stay where it was.

"That doesn't sound very safe..." Ginzo muttered. Just what the hell was in the air that it did that to the water?!

"It's fine if I limit myself to less than twelve hours a day down there, after that I start to feel sick" He replied, it was another reason why he didn't stay in the lab during the winter. "I don't really know why the air does that but it's safe" Or at least as safe as it can be. Any long term effects weren't really that much of a concern to him. He'd probably won't even live long enough for them to be relevant. Ginzo on the other hand hopefully would, which is why the inspector wasn't allowed in the lab.

Ginzo grit his teeth "That makes it even worse?! It may not be really affecting you now, but what about in the future?!" He growled. Air that made someone feel sick if they're exposed to it for too long obviously wasn't very safe! What the hell is he even thinking actually spending hours in there?!

Kaito gave the inspector a blank look "What future?" He breathed "My future consists of either death or jail" A dark smile spread across his lips "I'm pretty sure that I don't need to consider any future effects the air may have on me "You're concern is appreciated, but it's also not needed" There was no point in worrying or planning his future for after the Crows are gone. It made things a lot simpler in that regard. He could neglect himself to his heart's content and not need to worry about how a poorly healed injury will affect him when he's older.

The way Kaito was talking about himself made Ginzo want to grab the boy and try to shake some sense into him. He didn't of course, being both too small and cautions. He didn't want to make Kaito bolt and manhandling the boy just might do that "If you explained everything, I'm sure that you won't get a life sentence" He argued weakly, surely the courts would show some mercy on Kaito right? He was non-violent and he never actually stole anything.

Kaito scowled "I never had a life and I never will" Even if he was given a shorter sentence, he'd still be isolated from the world. By that time he would have missed way too many things to make attempting to live a proper life worth it. Once the crows were gone, he wasn't going to do anything illegal ever again. That meant he'd have no money, no connections, and no freedom of not being registered. The way he was currently living was illegal, so he'd be forced onto the streets. He didn't want to beg and without schooling papers he couldn't get a job.


	21. Chapter 20 Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 21 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 19 2019  
> Posted here February 28 2020

Ginzo glanced towards the ground, knuckles going white from how tightly he clenched his fists "Surely you can't mean that?" He ground out, unimpressed with the boy's outlook on life. He met Kaito's gaze "Not even during heists?" He growled, there had been many times where Kid had looked like he was having the time of his life. There was no way that all of those times had been a lie. It was impossible.

A wry smile graced Kaito's lips "Okay, there were times during heists that I actually enjoyed myself" He admitted "But that can't really be considered as living, I was playing a part" Being Kid was both amazing and horrible. It allowed him to interact with others without forming normal connections with them. Though at the same time Kid was the reason why he couldn't go out and do that like a normal child.

The inspector shook his head "You know..." He paused for a moment "Your personality is a lot like Kid's, just a lot more tamer" He breathed "I think that you've intentionally blinded yourself to the truth"

Indigos glanced at him in confusion "I don't really understand what you're getting at Keibu" How could he possibly be doing that? He had no reason to delude himself.

"When you're Kid, your real personality leaks through" Ginzo stated "Doesn't that mean that you aren't actually playing a part but being yourself with some extra flare?" He squinted at the sun shining down through the leaves "Kid isn't some made up persona, Kid is a part of you. Which means that your life isn't as empty as you seem to think it is" He scolded. Kid has thousands of fans, a lot of them even included the police force. He'd personally won the support from most of the people he went up against.

Kaito let out a soft sigh, tucking his legs up against his chest before wrapping his arms around them "But Kid won't be around forever" He replied softly "And the only connection that I can keep from being Kid is our weird relationship" He snickered "And that's only because you went and got yourself shrunk"

Ginzo frowned "One of the reasons you brought me here was because you were lonely right?" He was almost positive on that fact, but he also wasn't completely sure.

A faint pink tinted the boy's cheeks as he turned his head away "Sort of..." He figured that hiding his motives was useless, especially if Ginzo had already suspected "I don't get to talk to others as myself much..." He muttered.

The inspector nodded "I figured that was the case" He let out a tired breath "It also explains why you're doing your best to be as truthful as you can with me" Kaito didn't have anyone else to be truthful with.

"Contrary to the common belief, I really don't like lying to people" It didn't matter that he was trained well in the art, it still made him feel fake whenever he lied. He already had enough fake to deal with, he didn't want to create any more.

"That's why I always took you for your word" Ginzo agreed, yes the guy had frustrated him to hell with his crazy riddles, but at least he always kept his word "You've never really outright lied" If Kid said he was going to show up, he would. During the few times that he hadn't there had been whispers the next day about Kid being caught up in something dangerous. Eventually it had led him to become concerned whenever the thief was late. The apologetic flowers and candies sent after those times always eased his worries. It meant that Kid hadn't left or changed his ways.

"Lies if told enough times often become the truth" Kaito breathed "I didn't want that to happen to me" He didn't like the thought of becoming like that, he'd witnessed it happen to others and hadn't liked the outcomes.

"When this is over, I'll do my best to get your punishment lightened" Ginzo replied "I don't think that you're a bad enough guy to spend the rest of your life in prison. Especially with how young you are" In some ways he wondered if the way Kaito was living wasn't already punishment enough. The boy was living in fear and wouldn't care for himself due to that fear.

Indigos narrowed "You don't need to do that Keibu, I've already prepared myself for worse outcomes" He flashed a smile "I wouldn't even know what to do next if my crimes were lessened"

Ginzo scoffed "Well you better start thinking about it" Even from the short time he's been with Kaito like this, he knew that he didn't want Kaito to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Yes he deserved to pay for his crimes, but there were probably other ways he could do that. Kaito had to pay no matter what. He didn't think that the boy would ever move on if he didn't. Kaito didn't seem to like himself enough to allow that.

Kaito rolled his eyes "I doubt it, but I guess that I'll humour you" He sighed. There was no way that the police would just let him go. His capture status was too high profile for that. There'd be many promotions after his capture. He smiled sadly. At least Ginzo would get to reap most of the benefits from his capture. The guy could stand for a bit more respect thrown his way.

"Then I guess it's a bet" Ginzo smirked "If you win I'll do one favour of your choice" His gaze sharpened "But if I win, you have to do a favour for me" There wasn't any real danger to the bet so he figured that it was fine. He'd just have to decide what he'd ask for before then.

Indigos gleamed at the prospect of a bet, he liked challenges "Very well" He flashed a confidant smirk "I'll accept the bet" Maybe he could make Ginzo visit him in jail occasionally. It wasn't like the inspector would break a promise.


	22. Chapter 21 Changes, Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^~^......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 25 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad Christmas 2019  
> Posted Here March 6 2020

Ginzo gazed up at the coloured trees in contemplation, summer had ended a week or so ago. He'd been shrunk near the beginning of summer, meaning that he'd been living with Kaito for a little over two months. It had been quite an interesting experience to say the least, before all of this had happened he would have never thought that he could live civilly with Kaitou Kid.

It was actually surprisingly easy to get along with Kaito, or at least most of the time it was. Things usually only got tense between them whenever Ginzo called him out on not caring for himself that well. He still hated how little the boy seemed to care about both himself and his own future. He was only grateful that whenever things did get tense, Kaito would disappear somewhere for a while before returning and acting like nothing had happened.

During the two months that they've been together there had been countless of Kaito's 'harmless' explosions as he worked within the lab. The thief seemed to have hit a standstill with his progress on the cure. Kaito hadn't said anything, but the concerned look he had on his face whenever he fetched more research books had told Ginzo all that he needed to know. He'd decided to refrain from asking about the cure, Kaito would inform him of any significant progress.

A cool breeze blew by, sending a small shiver down the inspector's spine as he huddled his coat tighter around himself. That was another odd thing that had happened throughout the months. Their living conditions were a lot better than when Ginzo had first arrived. Sure it still looked completely sketchy and lacked proper electricity and running water, but it was a lot comfier on the inside. The ground floor was no longer a safety hazard after both he and Kaito changed out the tiles for a smooth cement floor. There were also lights placed throughout the house, though they were solar powered and had to be moved often between outside and the house. He was grateful for any source of light throughout the night, especially since the days were beginning to become shorter.

Though with all of the apparent 'luxuries' Kaito was obtaining for them, they had to have been spending quite a lot of money, especially since Kaito had stopped giving him leftovers. It was concerning, mainly because Kaito had been going out almost every night to do favours for others. The boy had previously stated that he really didn't like doing them, so it made Ginzo feel a little guilty that Kaito was getting extra money. Especially since it was more for his own comfort than anything else. Kaito was looking a bit strained these days as well, always yawning or occasionally favouring a leg or wincing. Whatever those favours were, they were apparently taking a toll on the boy.

He headed back into the house, it was early morning still and Kaito hadn't woken up yet to his knowledge. Kaito was sleeping in more and more, meaning that Ginzo had to occasionally do some of Kaito's tasks like prepping meals. He didn't mind though, the boy was working himself harder than most adults did. As long as their food stores were stocked, Kaito could sleep in whenever he wanted to. Children shouldn't be working as hard as he is.

"Oi, Kaito" He called through the doorway of their shared room. Kaito rolled over, muttering a few incomprehensible words before snuggling back under the blanket. They'd gotten a mattress for a new double bed instead of two singles because it fit better in the room. Neither of them had a problem with sharing since they were both small enough that they rarely ever disturbed each other at night. Though Ginzo occasionally wondered how Kaito had managed to even get the mattress all the way from a store to their location. When he had asked, the boy had just smiled and told him that it was a secret. The cheeky bastard.

He frowned, stepping into the room, normally Kaito would wake up after being called. He peered at Kaito's sleeping face, wondering if the other was just faking it to mess with him "You should probably get up Kaito" The inspector stated, giving the blanket a little tug. Maybe the movement would wake up.

Indigos drowsily blinked open as the boy curled up tighter beneath the blanket "Keibu?" He asked sleepily, unable to hold back a yawn. Was it morning already? It felt like he'd only just went to sleep minutes ago. Maybe he shouldn't have done that extra favour last night. The pay had been too good for him to deny though.

Ginzo smirked "Took you long enough" He huffed in mock annoyance. Kaito actually looked even younger while half asleep. Maybe that was because the boy wasn't awake enough to project his intended image onto himself "I figured that you'd be upset if you ended up sleeping any longer" Ginzo breathed as he glanced at his watch, it was past 10am. Kaito had gotten it for him when he'd asked for one.

The boy stifled another yawn before rubbing his eyes, he then glanced out the window to check the sunlight levels "Thanks" He replied, voice still laced with sleep. He needed to check up on some of the cure's results today, he was hopeful with the latest trial. He slipped out of the bed, though this time he lacked most of his usual grace. Maybe he should stay home tonight and rest.

Ginzo raised a brow as he watched the boy stumble slightly, that was new. Kaito was usually quite graceful, even right after waking up. It was odd to see him slightly frazzled "You okay?" He inquired.

Kaito wobbled a bit on his feet before sagging to the ground with a pained hiss. Okay, he really shouldn't have taken that last offer. Ginzo quickly knelt by his side, eyes wide "Yeah, just sore" Kaito smiled, not really paying any attention to him.

The inspector paled when he spotted a suspicious bruise just under Kaito's neckline "Is that a hickey?!" He gasped, horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginzo has a new mission...


	23. Chapter 22 Horrifying Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 29 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 26 2019  
> Posted here March 6 2020

Kaito paled, all traces of sleepiness suddenly rushing out of his system as he quickly slapped his left hand over the offending mark. Shit, he'd been too tired last night to make sure he'd properly covered himself up. He met Ginzo's horrified gaze with one of confusion. It was kinda hard to fake the expression "No?" He inwardly cursed when his statement came out sounding more like a question instead.

The inspector's eyes blazed with fury as he forcefully grabbed Kaito's left hand and moved it away from the boy's neck to get a better look "Don't you lie to me!" He growled, dread pooling in his stomach when he got a better look at the boy's neck. Yes, they were indeed hickeys littering all over Kaito's neck. Ginzo suddenly felt like he was going to be sick at the implications.

Indigos flashed with guilt as Kaito ducked his head "I'm sorry" He breathed, ashamed that he'd broken his word.

The inspector swallowed "Why?" He choked out, not wanting to voice the rest of his question. Had Kaito been caught off guard and raped? Or were his hickeys from something almost as terrible. Had the boy been selling himself for money this whole time? He really wasn't sure which thought he preferred more. Both were horrible.

Kaito seemed to shrink in on himself at the hurt in the inspectors words. This was why he hadn't told Ginzo what his favours entailed in the first place "I needed more money to make this place more liveable" Kaito replied, his voice barely audible. He wrung his hands together nervously "It's a quick and easy way to get money without hurting anybody" Except himself, but that didn't really matter. As long as he was careful not to get drugged and snatched away, it was fine.

Ginzo suddenly grabbed both his shoulders and shook the boy in an attempt to knock some sense into that head of his "Are you an idiot?!" He hissed, horrified that Kaito had been desperate enough to sell himself repeatedly. He grimaced, Kaito had been out almost every night these past few months "Making this place more comfortable to live in is not worth you selling yourself!" He growled before allowing his arms to drop to his sides.

"It is!" Kaito argued, turning his head to face away from the inspector "You're living in these conditions because you're too good of a person to leave me alone!" He looked towards the ground, eyes stinging. He'd manipulated Ginzo into staying with him all because he was lonely and too weak to pass on the chance of having human companionship.

"Kaito..." Ginzo breathed, taken aback. The boy had seemed fine and cheery most of the time he'd been around him. Had Kaito really been feeling guilty and blaming himself this whole time? "It's not your fault we're in this situation" He scooted a bit closer to the boy, noticing a faint wetness on the other's cheeks "Please don't sell yourself anymore" He pleaded, the thought of Kaito selling himself just so Ginzo could be more comfy was horrifying. People shouldn't be doing something like that, especially children.

Kaito pursed his lip, he really did need that extra money whenever he needed to do a heist "I won't sell myself for 'extra' nice things anymore" He promised "I'll go back to only doing it when I really need to" It was really the only way of getting quick and easy money that he knew of, aside from the ones that would go against his morals.

The inspector grit his teeth, not liking the other's answer "No" He grit out "What if you get someone pregnant or get a disease?!" The boy was way to young to go about messing with adults like that.

The boy quickly shook his head, face covered in a bright red blush "I-" He trailed off, his blush darkening "I'm not capable of getting a girl pregnant yet..." He paused, clearly embarrassed "And my clients are solely male" He buried his face in his hands, mortified that he'd actually admitted that to Ginzo. It wasn't his fault puberty hadn't hit him yet.

Ginzo choked on his own spit at the boy's admission "That's worse!" He spluttered "It's proof that you're too young to be doing that sort of thing!" He insisted. How could he make Kaito stop going out to sell himself?! It wasn't like he could physically stop him or tattle on him. He suddenly remembered his other point "And what about STDs?!" There were so many things Kaito could catch if he wasn't careful. It wasn't worth the risk.

The boy gave a small shrug "I don't go out looking for random people" He breathed "I'm part of a safe club, everyone is screened often" His gaze lowered "And even if I did magically catch something, it probably won't kill me before the Crows anyways" Though if he caught something, he wouldn't be able to sell himself anymore, nor would he want to. He wasn't an asshole who'd purposely spread STD's to people. So then he'd have to find a new source of income.

The inspector bit the inside of his own cheek to stop himself from shaking the boy and yelling at him. Why can't the guy just think about his future for once?! He'd actually prefer if Kaito was stealing for money instead "Isn't there any other way that you could make money for your heists?!" He inquired "And what do your heists even accomplish anyways?" He figured that it probably involved the Crows or something, but he'd never been clearly told the reasons.

Indigos softened "I show up, and the Crows sometimes go after me" He shrugged "It's the only way that I know of that gets them to reveal themselves" He flashed a smile, all teeth "What better what to drag out the Crows than to flash a shiny white target in their face?" He snickered.

Ginzo's breath caught in his throat "This whole time you've been playing target practice with seasoned killers?!" How could he have missed this?!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 30 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 31 2019  
> Posted here March 13 2020

Kaito gave a small smile, wiping away his tear tracks "Don't feel bad that you never noticed" Indigos gleamed "Me and my dad worked hard to make sure you only saw the playful side of the heists" If the inspector had known about the extent of the danger, there was no way that he'd have been able to enjoy the challenges as much as he did. Kaito hadn't wanted to ruin that for him.

Ginzo clenched his fists, he didn't like the information he'd just been given "Why are the Crows even after Kaitou Kid?" He inquired, the boy had said that Kid was a lure of sorts, but he wanted to know _why_ that was. It didn't make sense for a syndicate to be out for the thief's blood without a good reason.

"I'm not completely sure" His gaze darkened slightly "Dad died before he could tell me" He shrugged "But the Crows seem to be more active whenever I go after a larger gem, especially ones that have 'mystical' origins" Kaito replied, it made him wonder why that was. Were they also a group of magic fanatics on top of being killers? That would be weird.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed "So you're not even sure on what you're actually doing?" He breathed, a little surprised. He was used to the boy always have a clear or hidden reason behind his actions. It was odd to think that Kaito didn't really have that, instead he had guesses. He thought for a moment "Do you even have an interest in the things that you steal?"

A wry smile tugged at the boy's lips at the question "A lot of the things I steal are hideous in my opinion" He shrugged "But some of the more simple pieces are kinda pretty" He didn't really understand the appeal of gaudy jewellery that wouldn't match a lot of things. The more simple pieces were a lot more versatile in what they can match with in his opinion.

The inspector snorted "So the jewel thief isn't actually interested in jewels" It was kind of ironic in a way. His gaze flitted over the boy's neck and his mood dampened "I can't let you go out and sell yourself anymore" He breathed. It wasn't right, children shouldn't have to do that, especially for those older than them. It was even worse if they were doing it to gain enough to go up against a criminal syndicate. That was a job for the adults, not the children.

Indigos narrowed at the other's statement "It's not like you can actually stop me" If Ginzo couldn't catch him while he was an adult, there was no way that he could do it now in his current condition.

Ginzo grit his teeth, he wasn't going to lose this argument, he had to win it for both their sakes. For bot Kaito's safety, and his own peace of mind, he had to win it "I know someone who is trustworthy" He started, taking note of how Kaito tensed at his words "He also has a lot of money, even a few billion is nothing but pocket change to him"

"Who?" Kaito breathed, fearful yet at the same time hopeful. He didn't like sleeping with people, it felt weird and was painful.

"Super attendant Hakuba" Ginzo replied, knowing that Kaito probably already knew who he was. The guy was a little too cheery in his opinion, but he was also trustworthy.

Kaito pursed his lips, he wasn't sure "I'll look into him in more depth tonight" He wasn't going to take any chances with this. If they were going to do this, Kaito needed to look into it himself in more depth. He trusted Ginzo's judgement, but one never truly knows when it comes to the Crows. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Ginzo tensed at the mention of Kaito going out tonight "Wait, why don't you rest tonight and look into it tomorrow?" He inquired, remembering how tired the boy had been when he'd tried to wake him up. Kaito needed proper rest.

Kaito thought on it for a few moments before nodding "I guess I would do better work after resting properly" He admitted, stifling a yawn. He was more likely to make mistakes while tired, this morning's events were proof of that fact. If he'd been more rested, he would have remembered to make sure he had hidden all off his hickeys.

The inspector let out a relieved breath, the bags under the other's eyes were very apparent. He now knew that it was because Kaito had probably been getting only a few hours of sleep a night. After doing that for months, it was no wonder he looked tired "Why don't you go back to bed as well" He suggested.

A sleepy smile crossed over Kaito's face as he looked at the other with half lidded eyes "I thought that you didn't want me to sleep during the day" He smirked.

Ginzo scoffed, reaching over to ruffle the other's already messy hair "I'm pretty sure today can be an exception" He grinned. Kaito blushed at the contact, it had been so long since someone had done that to him. The last person to do that had been his dad. His mom had still been alive then, but she kinda broke in the caring mother department after his dad had died. He never blamed her, she'd been hurting a lot then.

"Okay" Kaito replied, his cheeks still slightly red as he grabbed the blanket before crawling back into the bed. It took mere moments for sleep to tug him into its embrace.

Ginzo raised a brow at how quickly the other had fallen asleep. He must have been more tired than he'd initially thought. It was odd that he was still capable of being surprised by Kaito's acting skills. Even after these two months of spending time with him. He cast one final glance at the sleeping form before heading out of the room, he'd eat Kaito's breakfast for his lunch, not wanting to waste any food.


	25. Chapter 24 Cooking Talk, Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 30 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 2 2020  
> Posted here March 20 2020

Kaito let out a soft whine as he stretched his limbs, savouring the pulling sensation for a few moments longer before loosening his limbs. He felt well rested, though it looked like early morning when he glanced out the window. How long had he been asleep? He knew that it had to have been at least a day since it was earlier than when he'd went back to sleep. He should probably eat something soon before Ginzo grew concerned and decided to bug him again. With his mind made up, he slipped out of the bed, leaving the sheets in a mess. He might just be lazy and go back to bed after eating.

Ginzo was proud when he managed to only jump slightly at Kaito's sudden appearance, the boy was crouched near the floor a few feet away from him. He was nibbling on the boiled egg he'd prepped for him. It'd been interesting to learn how to properly cook eggs over a fire but it was definitely worth it. He was grateful that they'd had cool enough weather for the eggs not to spoil, though they still had to eat them quickly in case the weather changed on them "You look a lot better" Ginzo observed, the boy actually looked healthy. He'd already mostly fixed Kaito's weight problem, but the boy's fatigue must have made him look somewhat unhealthy.

Kaito flashed the inspector a grin "I do feel a lot better" He studied his half eaten boiled egg for a few moments "You got it perfect today" He praised "Not too runny, and not too firm" He'd still eaten the improperly cooked eggs of course, he just hadn't enjoyed them that much.

Ginzo nodded, pleased. The tastier the food, the more likely Kaito was going to ask for more. The boy's bones were no longer scarily visible, instead Kaito looked like he weighed a healthy amount. He was still on the slim side, though the inspector figured that's how it'd always be "Good, I take it you have room for more?" He inquired.

"Yes please" Kaito gave a sheepish smile, he hadn't expected to still be hungry so soon after eating. It seemed like his body really was getting used to eating properly. Ginzo returned the smile and tossed Kaito a boiled egg, still in its shell of course. "Thanks" The boy caught it with ease before starting on removing the shell.

"As long as you eat your fill it's good" The inspector replied, he believed that children shouldn't be hungry, or at least have a proper meal on it's way to being made "I've gotten used to cooking" He had a soft semi on his face "Aoko will be shocked when I return. She's used to takeout or making food herself" He hadn't been that good of a cook, but unlike Aoko, Kaito would eat the food even if it tasted terrible. The boy was a good test subject for practising cooking on, no food was wasted.

"I bet" Kaito smirked "You've made some nasty food before" He snickered, not at all meaning it as an insult. They both knew it was the truth, especially since he'd made Ginzo eat his own cooking as well.

Ginzo grimaced at the memory of some of his creations, yeah, he was glad he'd improved his cooking skills "At least neither of us got food poisoning" He breathed.

The boy nodded, amused "Oh, I forgot to give you this" He tossed a bottle at the inspector who easily caught it. Kaito liked to toss things so he'd grown accustomed to randomly catching things.

He squinted at the clear plastic, inside there were some small blue tablets "What are these?" He inquired.

Indigos narrowed in contemplation for a moment "I guess a good name for those could be that they're stabilisers?" He shrugged, not really sure what to call them "Either way, you should take one every day" He smiled "They won't physically do anything noticeable to you except get your body used to that chemical mix" There wasn't enough substance to them for any sort of reaction "I want to make sure your body won't reject the final cure when it's made" He finished. It would suck if he made the cure, and Ginzo's body ended up rejecting it.

Ginzo shrugged not really understanding, but he'd do as asked. He trusted Kaito not to poison him "Sounds weird, but sure" He popped the bottle open and took one of the pills, thankfully it was one of the capsule ones and not powdery. The powdery ones were often disgusting and occasionally got caught in the back of his throat.

Kaito smirked "I tested them on myself so I know the mix won't kill you" He stated, amused that the other had taken the pill with little fuss.

The inspector blinked at that "But aren't the chemicals meant for my condition?" He frowned "Why would you do that?"

"As I told you, those don't react to anything" He shrugged "And I test all chemicals I use and make, on myself" He blanched "What if I accidentally ended up killing someone?" Murder was one thing he'd never stoop low enough to do. He'd do anything in his power to prevent it. He could use lab animals, but he didn't want to do that to the poor things. That, and he couldn't afford to properly care for them. He was almost always completely sure that something wouldn't kill him when he tested it on himself.

Ginzo swallowed "So you're even going to test the cure on yourself as well?" Wouldn't something chemically dangerous be needed to fix him though? That seemed too risky.

Kaito shook his head "No, the cure will be specifically engendered towards you" He smirked "I know that a lot of people think that I'm crazy" His smirk morphed into a Kid grin "But I'm not _that_ crazy" They were biologically different so it wouldn't make sense for Kaito himself to take it "The pills I gave you are kinda generic" Though taking too much would probably be bad.


	26. Chapter 25 Tasks, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 7 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 9 2020  
> Posted here March 27 2020

When Kaito set off that night, Ginzo would have been lying if he said that he hadn't been at least a little worried when he'd left. What if Kaito didn't deem superintendent Hakuba trustworthy enough? He didn't want Kaito to go back out and start selling himself again. He visibly shivered at the thought. Kaito may be smart, but he was also young, much weaker than a full grown man. What if one of the men had decided to be too rough and had ended up hurting the boy? Or had decided that they wanted to keep Kaito for their own personal use? Kaito was very small for his age, it probably wouldn't have been very hard to sneak away with him. Without clothes the boy wouldn't be able to hide away any tools for escape.

Ginzo shook his head, not wanting to think about that horrible train of though any longer. It was starting to make him feel sick just thinking about how easily the boy could have been lost. That can't happen anymore, Kaito was most likely going to decide that the superintendent was trustworthy enough to financially rely on. Kaito was _not_ going to sell himself anymore, he wouldn't allow it.

Kaito let out a soft yawn as he slipped through the bedroom doorway, they still hadn't gotten around to getting a door for it, and now they probably never would. There had been a lot to look up regarding the superintendent, and it had taken longer to do a precise sweep through his estate. So far he hadn't found anything bad on the guy yet, but that was only the first night. He needed to do a few more searches throughout the week to be absolutely sure. There was too much at stake for him to trust anyone so easily. It wasn't just him who was at risk now, it was also Ginzo and everyone connected to him. He silently slipped into the bed, burying himself snugly beneath the covers. There was still a few hours left before he should get back up.

When Ginzo awoke, he was relieved to see that Kaito had returned safely, he even noted that the boy didn't seem to have any new marks on him. Instead of waking him up, the inspector decided to let Kaito sleep a little longer while he prepared breakfast. He figured that Kaito was probably out too late and needed the extra sleep.

Unsurprisingly, the boy didn't make his way down the stairs until a little past noon. Ginzo raised a curious brow when Kaito sleepily made his way down the stairs, the boy still looked quite ruffled from sleepiness "Your brunch is on the counter" He informed, placing the book he'd been reading on his lap. For some odd reason most of the books that weren't text books were crime dramas. He'd mentioned that fact once but Kaito had just blushed and disappeared for the day. It was kinda funny thinking that Kaitou Kid was actually a big fan of police dramas.

"Thanks" Kaito murmured sleepily as he made his way to the kitchen counter. He smiled gratefully when he spotted the dried meat and lettuce in a bowl, it was topped with some wild berries. It was nice waking up to food that was already made. He quickly finished the odd salad off before heading over towards where the inspector had been.

Ginzo had bookmarked his place in the book and was now nowhere in sight. The other's absence didn't really alarm him, one of the buckets were gone, meaning that Ginzo had gone to collect some more water.

Kaito pondered in thought for a moment before shrugging. He had some time to kill before he needed to check on some of the tests, he might as well help out. He swiftly snatched up a bucket of his own and jogged off to catch up with the inspector. Tasks were more enjoyable when done in the company of another, or at least most tasks were.

At the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, Ginzo glanced back in confusion only to see Kaito right behind him "Aren't you supposed to be in the lab?" He inquired, normally the other didn't accompany him during his trips to fetch water.

Kaito flashed him a bright grin "I have some time to kill before checking on some of the tests" Indigos gleamed "I figured that I might as well help you out a bit until then" He really hated being idle so this was a good way to prevent that, plus it also helped out the inspector. He was grateful that the other had been making good meals for him.

Ginzo nodded in understanding "Thanks" He replied, Kaito really was a good kid. Besides his thieving and prostitution, he was the ideal behaved child. He didn't even pull off any pranks using magic the whole time he's been with Kaito. Though now that he thought about it, that was a little odd. His heart clenched at the boy's possible fate after everything gets settled. He gave the boy beside him a curious glance "I haven't seen you perform any magic" He paused "I kinda figured that you'd be the kind of person to incorporate it into your everyday life" He mused.

Indigos darkened as Kaito lowered his head "I used to love doing magic..." He trailed off for a moment "But I've recently grown to hate it" Magic had prevented him from really getting to know his parents. It was also a tool that he used to commit countless crimes, causing trouble for the police. He glanced at the inspector "I only really use magic outside of heists when I really need to... Other than that I prefer not to use it"

The inspector blinked, a little shocked. He hadn't expected that to be Kaito's answer "But why?" He asked, Kaitou Kid made so many people smile and had helped so many people with his magic. He didn't understand why the person dubbed 'The Magician Under the Moonlight' would hate magic. It just didn't make sense to him.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 16 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 9 2020  
> Posted here April 3 2020

Indigos flashed with sadness at the inspector's question "If my family hadn't known magic, I'm pretty sure that we would have had a more normal life" He replied softly. Maybe neither of his parents would have died and he'd have grown up with friends while going to school "My magic is mainly used for deceit, and I'm sick of lies" He breathed.

The inspector nodded in understanding, that was a good enough reason to hate anything "Well you're doing really well in being truthful" He praised, not really knowing what else to say in response. It didn't seem right for him to attempt to get Kaito to see magic in a different light, the boy knew magic better than he did after all.

Kaito flashed a grateful smile "Thanks, I try" His steps seemed a little more lighter after the praise. Ginzo grinned, the boy was the most truthful person that he's ever met.

They continued the rest of their trek within a comfortable silence, neither male feeling uncomfortable with the lack of words between them. When they reached the river, the inspector couldn't help but smirk at how Kaito rushed to it's clear waters and splashed a bit before filling up his bucket. It was in the odd times like this that Ginzo actually caught the boy acting his age, or sometimes even younger. The childish delight that crossed over Kaito's features when he'd played with the water made Ginzo feel pleased. Kaito deserved to act like a child whenever he wanted to.

Ginzo walked over and filled his own bucket as well before glancing over at the boy. Kaito's playing had ended while he wasn't looking, instead the boy was standing nearby, looking ready to go "You know..." He allowed his voice to trail off a bit before continuing "I really think that I've gained a good amount of strength these last few months" He noted, the activity really was good for building strength.

Indigos gleamed "Hopefully that strength will help you when you return to your original body" He replied. He couldn't help but wonder what condition Ginzo would be in when he turned back. Where would the extra mass come from? Shrinking was one thing, it was easier to destroy than to create, but growing? That seemed a little more dangerous. He'll need to create something that could multiply cells safely, which could take a while. He did _not_ want to give Ginzo cancer after all "Any biological mass you gain is good mass" Kaito nodded before a wry smile tugged at his lips. Indigos gleamed mischievously "Maybe I'll try to fatten you up near the end" Or at least make Ginzo swallow a dangerous amount of vitamins, minerals, carbs, and proteins. Matter can't really build without substances to work with.

Ginzo squinted at Kaito's teasing tone, he felt like he was missing a few facts considering he didn't really understand what the boy was talking about "Can you explain?" He asked, not keen on gaining unhealthy weight. He worked in division 2, he needed to be fit enough to chase criminals.

Kaito hopped over a tree root, managing to not spill a single drop of water "Your body will need more materials to work with if it's to return to normal" He shrugged "Maybe it'll work without a hitch and you'll just end up really malnourished, or maybe not..." He frowned "Your body may also give out if it doesn't have enough to work with..." He didn't like that prospect. Maybe he could create a mega nutrient pill. It'd probably kill most people, but if Ginzo took the antidote shortly after, maybe the increased metabolism and growth would strengthen Ginzo's survival rate.

The inspector winced, that really didn't seem like a great way to go "Well then I'll continue to leave it all up to you" He breathed, Kaito really was putting in a lot of thought into the cure. It was something that he was immensely grateful for "I trust you to give me the greatest chance of survival" He glanced at Kaito, he really hoped the boy succeeded. He knew the boy well enough by now that Kaito would never forgive himself if he accidentally killed him.

"I'll do my best" Kaito affirmed, indigos blazing with determination. Ginzo truly believed him "I've got some theories already to somewhat fix your mass problem for when the time comes" He replied, now itching to get into the labs to start more tests. There was so much he still had to do, even excluding his new plans and ideas.

Ginzo snorted as he watched the boy pick up his pace, travelling a little faster and farther than him "You usually do" He breathed as Kaito swiftly left his line of sight. He smirked, Kaito was excitable about the strangest things. He glanced down at his own bucket, at least he now has one less trip to make today.

When he made it back to the house, Kaito was of course nowhere in sight. He figured that the boy was most likely down in that hidden underground lab of his. He didn't know how to enter said lab, but he at least knew that it was probably underground. He contemplated pestering Kaito about giving the lab better ventilation but though better of it. He wouldn't pester him about upgrades until they had a safe source of money. The boy's previous source was _not_ safe in Ginzo's opinion. No, it was downright dangerous. Kaito was extremely lucky.

He really, really hoped with all of his might that Kaito would approve of the superintendent. He didn't really know any other people who had money that they could easily spare without suspicion. He'd been more interested in getting to know the people he worked with instead of those higher up in command. It had made more sense at the time, but now he was sort of regretting that he hadn't made more powerful allies.

Ginzo didn't really know what he'd do if Kaito insisted on continuing to sell himself for money, he truly didn't know.


	28. Chapter 27 Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 22 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 16 2020  
> Posted here April 10 2020

Kid silently slipped through the Hakuba estate's windows, he'd already checked the superintendent's workplace and frequently visited places. Now it was time to thoroughly check the guy's home. Since he was technically breaking the law, he'd decided to suit up as Kid but had chosen his stealth colours instead of the usual flashy white. He didn't really like black, so a dark grey replaced white while a softer shade of grey replaced blue and the dark grey appeared once more to replace the red. They were less eye catching colours that at the same time blended in and refrained from looking too suspicious, and even if he were spotted, the colours weren't familiar enough for anyone to immediately think 'Kaitou Kid'. He wasn't trying to be in the spotlight right now, so his iconic suit had to be switched out.

The superintendent was currently working in his office, which meant that Kid was all alone within the luxurious mansion, much to his pleasure. He could take all the time that he needed to scope out all of the man's hidden secrets. A confident smirk played upon the thief's lips as he soundlessly crept through the shadows, just because he was alone, it didn't mean that he should forgo caution. That was how you got caught after all.

He checked the places with the least dust first before checking the more dustier areas, and was shockingly pleased when after about 3 hours of meticulously searching he hadn't yet found anything too bad. The worst thing that he'd managed to find was a few adult magazines, which was fine. None of them featured young children so he'd just placed the magazines back into their hiding places. He'd seen worse in real life so it hadn't really fazed him. Though he may one day use his knowledge to tease the guy if the proper opportunity presented itself.

"Why are you here?" Kid felt proud when he'd managed to stop himself from yelping in surprise, instead only his muscled had tensed. He placed the most recent magazine down and slowly turned around to see the speaker, making sure that not an ounce of nervousness showed within his actions. Indigos flashed with momentary surprise, it was a young boy, maybe a year or two older than him, he couldn't really tell. He didn't look full Japanese so it was hard to tell.

Kid gave a lazy shrug, his movements non-threatening "Just looking around" He replied lazily, noting the boy's unique features. The boy's eyes were a pretty shade of gold and his hair was a nice blond. He'll be quite the looker when he grew up.

The boy frowned, looking up at the taller male's face, it was annoying that both the shadows and a monocle were hiding the intruder's features. His golden gaze narrowed in thought, the other didn't seem to be worried or with ill intent "I highly doubt that you broke in just to look at my father's porn collection" The boy drawled.

Kid couldn't help but snicker at the other's joke, he shook his head in amusement "I may tell you if you reveal how you found me" He offered, was this the superintendent's son? The guy didn't have any family listed within his records, so why was this boy here?

The boy's gaze narrowed, usually by now a thief would have either tried to attack or flee. This intruder was odd "I set heat sensors around father's porn collections" He paused for a moment "I like to know when I should avoid certain areas" His father often tried to be subtle, but in reality he wasn't. He liked knowing when he shouldn't wander around or when he should use headphones. 

The thief nodded in understanding, he hadn't expected heat sensors to be within someone's living space. He flashed his trademark Kid grin before his clothing was suddenly replaced with his trademark Kid suit. He knelt down to the shocked boy's level, leaving a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. This boy seemed like quite the smart cookie "Would you believe me if I said that I only wanted to look into your father's secrets?" He inquired.

With an embarrassed scowl, the boy quickly took his hand back. He recognized that outfit from the media, the intruder was Kaitou Kid. He let some of his tension fade a bit, Kid was always non-violent and never really stole anything. He wasn't in any real danger, maybe he could learn a bit about the odd thief "My father doesn't have any unforgivable secrets" He replied "I made sure to search every inch of this place in detail after being placed in his care. If what he'd been told about Kid was true, the thief probably had some ulterior motives. That was apparently always the case whenever Kid did something unusual.

Kid tilted his head slightly as he appraised the other "You're acting like a little detective" Those gold eyes were highly observant, more so than most adults. His own were similar to the boy's in that way.

The boy nodded, looking pleased that someone as smart as Kaitou Kid had noticed "Indeed I am" He stated "Hakuba Saguru, it's been interesting meeting the number one suspect for the murder of Nakamori Ginzo" Gold watched the other's expression, intrigued when surprise momentarily flashed over the thief's features. So his deduction was correct, Kid was innocent in at least that matter.

"So your father is trustworthy..." He mused, Saguru's existence complicated things, what if asking the superintendent for help endangered him? More so, why hadn't he ever heard of Saguru? It was as if the boy had popped up out of nowhere.

Saguru observed the phantom thief who seemed to be lost in thought, he had no doubt that if he tried to capture him that the thief would escape easily. That was the main reason why he hadn't tried to capture Kid once he'd found out. At first it was for his own safety, but then when it had been revealed that the thief was Kid, he knew that the thief was too skilled. Questioning the thief felt like a better use of his time.


	29. Chapter 28 Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title means nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 22 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 23 2020  
> Posted here April 17 2020

This thief intrigued him, Saguru would have never thought that he'd ever feel unthreatened while in the same room as an international criminal. Yet here he was just having a chat with said international criminal "Why do you need to know whether or not my father is trustworthy?" He inquired, narrowing his gaze a bit. He did not want his father to become a criminal.

Veiled indigos sharpened "I'm unfortunately unable to relay the details" He needed to affirm that Saguru was trustworthy as well, or at least knew how to keep a secret. Saguru may seem very smart like himself, but that didn't really mean that he was trustworthy. Ginzo and his daughter's safety was too important to randomly trust Saguru's word. He appraised the other again before turning towards the window "Don't tell anybody about my visit and you may eventually know the details" He glanced back "At the very least, I should inform you that being involved with me is dangerous" He paused "And you speaking may also endanger both your father, and yourself" He warned before slipping through the window and into the cover of darkness. White was swiftly replaced by his grey toned outfit. If Saguru spoke, it meant that his word wasn't to be trusted. If not, maybe he'll still consider asking the superintendent for financial help.

Ginzo raised a curious brow at the sight of a grey toned Kid, it was odd seeing him like that after seeing Kid's real self these past few months "I guess it was kinda stupid of me to think that you did most of your work in white or disguised" He mused as Kid removed both hat and monocle.

Kaito quirked a brow, an amused smile playing on his lips "No more stupid than announcing my intent to steal and doing so while wearing white" He joked.

The inspector snorted at the response, Kaito had point "So what are your thoughts about the superintendent?" He inquired a little nervous, it was both a simple, and important question.

Kaito shrugged, removing his coat and tie "It all seemed fine until I got spotted by his son" Indigos observed the inspector for his reaction.

Ginzo's brows knit together in confusion "He has a son? How old?" The superintendent wasn't married and never really shown any interest in starting a family.

The boy's extra limbs suddenly disappeared and his clothing changed into everyday clothes "Around my age, Hakuba Saguru" He paused in thought "Or maybe a little older, he looked to be only half Japanese" He replied.

The inspector frowned, how had he hid the fact that he had a son for so long? "That's really odd..."

Kaito nodded in agreement "I'm going to look up some information on Hakuba" He stated "If he's not trustworthy as well, we can't get financial aid from his father" At Ginzo's confused look he explained "Hakuba seems to be very intelligent, maybe even more so than his father" He replied, it had been interesting meeting someone around his own age with that intelligence "If he spills that I was looking into his father, I won't trust him with our secrets" He breathed, Ginzo nodded in understanding but was still quite concerned, indigos softened "I got a good vibe from him, so it should be fine" He was just being extra cautious.

Ginzo swallowed "I hope so" Kaito was a good judge of character right? So it should hopefully be okay.

The boy knelt down and gave Ginzo a hug, touched by the other's almost palpable concern "Thank you for worrying about me" He breathed before releasing the other "If this doesn't pan out, maybe I could look into others with money that may listen" He gave Ginzo a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Normally he wouldn't do that, but the inspector's concern seemed like it could tear him apart. He also didn't want the other to do anything rash to prevent Kaito from selling himself out. Ginzo was sadly prone to rashness when his emotions were high.

The inspector noted the honesty in the other's eyes and nodded "Maybe that Suzuki guy may listen?" He inquired "He likes fame and would probably love being part of the take down of a criminal syndicate"

Kaito nodded "As long as he kept quiet about everything until it was safe it'd be fine..." He trailed off, he didn't quite like the idea as much as asking Saguru's father for help. The superintendent had a lot less eyes on him than Suzuki "Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that" He breathed.

They both carried on with their schedules like normal for two more weeks, during that time Kaito had searched up Saguru and had listened around for any indications that the blond had spilled the secrets. The information that he'd found on Saguru had been interesting.

Apparently his father hadn't even known about him until just recently. Saguru was the result of a one night stand in London England and had been raised there until his mother had passed away in a car crash. His father had then been informed of Saguru's existence and was now in the middle of adding both of their documents stating that they're family together.

The information had sort of appeased Kaito's wariness. The superintendent hadn't been hiding a secret child for some reason, the paperwork just hadn't yet been updated the last time he'd checked. It made them seem a little more trustworthy in his eyes.

"Hey Keibu" Ginzo glanced over in confusion, Kaito was suited up as Kid again "If I don't return tonight, a dove will give you pre-written instructions on what to do next"

"What?!" The inspector gaped, it sounded like Kaito was about to go and do something dangerous.

Kid winked at him "I'm just going to speak with our potential financial aid" He soothed "If things go south I don't want to lead anyone back here" Caution was important, it's what kept him alive so far. He wasn't going to abandon it.

Ginzo felt his shoulders relax at Kid's reassurances "Good luck" He hoped this ended well.


	30. Chapter 29 Lazy Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 29 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 30 2020  
> Posted here April 17 2020

Kid slipped through a side window of the Hakuba estate with the same agility and ease as last time. It had been a little odd since he'd been expecting a bit more security than last time. Though the lack of additional security was a good sign in his book, it meant that the younger Hakuba hadn't told his father about the estate's uninvited visitor. It was around midnight, an ideal time in his opinion, yet that also meant that it would be an hour or so until the superintendent returned home. That was fine though, he'd arrived early for the sole reason of checking out the aspiring detective, it had been interesting to meet someone close to his level who was around the same age as himself. If it wasn't for the blond's obvious lack of experience, he'd probably have maybe even allowed the other in on the big details.

With a wry smile tugging on his lips, the thief went over towards a known porn stash in an attempt to trigger the silent alarms. Once that was dealt with, he took a seat on one of the many soft chairs within the spare room. A few minutes later, Saguru crept into the room. His golden gaze was filled with curiosity befitting of a detective.

"You're back..." Saguru breathed, having not expected to see the phantom thief once again up close. He'd thought that with whatever business the thief had with his father, he wouldn't pay much attention to Saguru himself.

Kid nodded, a wide grin on his face "I wanted to talk to you a bit before your father returned" It was a rare chance in itself so he didn't want to waste it.

Saguru blinked, having not expected the answer. His golden gaze then narrowed a bit as he took a few steps back "Why would an international jewel thief be interested in me?" He shouldn't be on the radar of someone big like Kid "You're not a pedophile are you?" He asked, his tone accusatory.

The thief choked on his spit, the shear unexpectedness of the question startling him "Oh gross no!" He'd been accused of many things in his life, but being called a pedophile was a first "Why would you even ask that?!"

The blond nodded, reassured by the response "I just find it a bit weird that someone like myself has caught your interest" He replied with a shrug, though it was kind of flattering that the thief had acknowledged him.

Kid had to bite his tongue to cut off his instinctual reply, the other's words did make sense after all. To everyone except for Ginzo, he was thought to be an adult male even though he was far from that age. So instead of flipping out on Saguru, he tilted his hat and gave a sharp smirk "I find interest in intelligence" He paused "But do not worry a phantom thief such as myself has no time for relationships of that sort, my interest is strictly curiosity" His grin softened "For it's not often that I can speak with others on a higher intellectual level" He finished.

Saguru couldn't help but find himself agreeing with the sentiment, he raised a brow "Even if said intellectual is as young as myself?"

The thief gave a shrug "Age means nothing when it comes to intelligence, the younger people are often dismissed due to their age" He breathed. That very fact is why nobody would ever suspect him of being Kaitou Kid without being given concrete proof.

An appraising gleam flickered within gold "If you weren't a thief, I am quite sure that we would get along" It was hard when those around you weren't as smart as him.

Veiled indigos softened "I'm afraid that I can't go changing my thieving ways just yet" Maybe in another life where he wasn't a thief they could hang out together as friends, but in this life it was impossible without boundaries.

The blond nodded, a little disappointed "That's for the best I suppose" He sighed "I'm heading back to England for an unknown amount of time" He glanced out the window "Your warning seemed sincere, and I'm not experienced enough to be of any use" He replied, he knew when to back down. He'd never solved a case before, so for him to try to jump onto whatever case Kid was bringing in would be stupid.

Kid grimaced "I'm sorry, I seem to have basically kicked you out of your home..." While Saguru would be safer there, it still didn't feel right.

Saguru shook his head "No, it's fine, I don't know my father that well but I've met the person he's hired to care for me" A small smile played on his lips "Baaya seems like a good person" He oddly enough had felt more comfortable around her than his own father.

The thief flashed Saguru a genuine smile as he leaned over to ruffle the other's hair "Maybe by the time you return to Japan you'll have already become a great detective" The potential within Saguru was great and he really hoped that the other would allow it to take form, he had a very promising future ahead of him.

Saguru felt his cheeks warm, that was amazing praise coming from Kaitou Kid. He was oddly enough starting to respect the odd thief, he now sort of understood why the Kid task force usually stood up for him "Maybe I could try to catch you" He stated, curious to how the other would respond.

"It may be too late by then" At the other's confused look he explained "The things that I need your father's help in are connected to my thievery. My hope is that by the time my problem is settled, there will be no need for Kaitou Kid" He'll either be in jail, or dead. Either way Saguru wouldn't be able to chase him.

The blond pursed his lips at that "I've always figured that you had some sort of agenda outside of just pulling off your heists" He breathed, he'd seen the patterns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be Hakukai


	31. Chapter 30 The Superintendent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 2 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 6 2020  
> Posted here April 24 2020

When Hakuba Danashi saw that one of the lights were on within the house, he didn't really think much of it. He's quickly learned that his son often liked to stay up and read. He had no problem with it, so long as it didn't negatively affect Saguru's studies or health. So to say that Danashi was surprised to see both his son and Kaitou Kid sitting on a couch, drinking tea together would be an understatement.

"Sa-" Danashi stuttered, not really sure on what he should do in this situation. It wasn't likely that he'd be able to catch the white thief. Kid flashed a wide grin, finding the older's confusion to be highly amusing.

Saguru let out a soft sigh as he placed his tea down onto an end table, he'd been enjoying his chat with Kid and had been hoping that his father would stay late in the station "Father" He nodded in greeting "I don't know what offer Kid has but I would advise you to take it into consideration" He stated, glancing at the phantom thief "Maybe after you will understand why I suddenly wanted to go back to London" He hadn't told his father why he'd wanted to leave, instead he'd just requested for it to happen.

Kid inwardly snickered at the superintendent's confused expression as the younger Hakuba got up from his seat and left the room. Once Saguru had left he tipped his hat at Danashi "As your son said, I have a request that I'd like you to hear" He breathed.

Danashi's gaze narrowed at the thief, he knew that the other could easily disappear from here if he wished to "It seems odd that you would come to me of all people with a request" It was odd, his son had seemed perfectly at ease while in the presence of the other.

The thief nodded "I understand your concerns" He agreed, the superintendent didn't get to where he was by being an idiot "But before I say more, I need to warn you of the possible dangers there will be if you were to heed my request" He paused momentarily before continuing "Are you willing to risk your life and those you care about to help others in need?" He asked "Your son should be safe either way if he leaves for London soon" He affirmed, getting that bit of possible confliction out of the way.

The superintendent studied the thief, he'd heard that Kid often helped the police to take down more dangerous criminals. This was probably going to be one of those moments "I became an officer so that I could help protect others" He easily replied, that, and he'd been heavily influenced by his own father.

Veiled indigos darkened "There will be no going back once you know" He warned "The situation is more dangerous than you could ever imagine" He met the other's gaze "If you speak of this to anyone, you'll most likely end up dead soon after" He licked his lips "And both myself an innocent may possibly die as well. While Ginzo was technically a police inspector, he was still seen as an innocent in regards to the Crow's schemes. He was someone who shouldn't have been involved as he was.

Both of Danashi's brows raised at that. The way Kid was talking, made it seem like there was a criminal group or possibly something even larger than that "If you're speaking the truth, then I will keep my word" He knew better than to give up the chance to take down dangerous criminals due to not wanting to work with a harmless criminal.

Kaito swallowed, this was it. Everything would either all go according to plan, or he'd need to bolt and meet up with Ginzo somewhere else "When this is all over" He lowered his head "I plan to turn myself in" He removed both his hat and monocle, meeting the older's gaze. To be trusted, one needs to offer a show of trust in return "So please don't try to trick me into getting caught, there would be no point, and it would needlessly endanger everyone involved.

Danashi gaped, having not expected the elusive thief to give away his identity so easily. He took a few steps forwards and tugged at the other's face and freezing when he felt real skin instead of latex. After a few moments his gaze narrowed, Kid's head was too small for his body "You're proportions are off" He stated in confusion, Kid's face was that of a child.

Kaito gave him a small smile, his heart hammering within his chest. He was set to bolt if he needed to "I'm actually a child, but I'd rather not remove my false limbs here" Nobody would believe Danashi if he decided to capture him. Indigos glimmered with both veiled fear and open amusement "Nakamori-Keibu was confused at first as well" He offered, observing the other's reaction.

The superintendent started "He's alive?" He asked softly, he'd disappeared so long ago that the search for him had been long given up on. It was pleasantly surprising that the other was in fact alive.

The boy nodded "Yes, he's been living with me" Indigos sharpened "It's too dangerous for it to get out that he's still alive, please act like he's dead whenever you're questioned about him" He didn't want Ginzo to die.

Danashi looked into Kaito's eyes and nodded, he didn't doubt the sincerity in the other's gaze. Kid was telling the truth. The fact that Ginzo was apparently living with the thief also said a few things about the situation. He knew that Ginzo more than anyone had wanted to capture Kaitou Kid, so for him to agree to living with said thief, said a lot. Danashi took in a breath "Explain everything to me, I need to know what I've agreed to do" He had a small inkling feeling that he wouldn't like what he'd hear. After all, why would a child dress up as an adult thief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba's father seemed kinda friendly in the anime... I don't know why most fics have him as a jerk...


	32. Chapter 31 The Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 3 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 6 2020  
> Posted here May 1 2020

Danashi didn't really know what to say in response once Kid had finished telling his tale about the international criminal syndicate. On one hand it was highly impressive that one as young as Kid had managed to survive so far, on the other it was horrifying to know that all this had been happening right under the police force's nose. He swallowed and looked at the young thief with a new light "How do you want me to help?" He asked, why was Kid coming to him now of all times for help?

Kaito grimaced at the question, he'd neglected to tell the other that Ginzo had shrunk "Keibu wasn't pleased when he found out how I was earning money for the both of us" He replied, not wanting to explain further. He glanced towards the ground "Keibu suggested that you were someone who could potentially lend us the funds we need until the Crows are caught"

The superintendent frowned, so they needed money? Kid had previously stated that he didn't really exist within the system and hadn't wanted to make dangerous bonds with people "What did you do for money?" If Kaitou Kid didn't keep the priceless gems he stole, he doubted that the thief would steal small things for petty money.

"I was selling myself for money" Kaito replied softly, feeling a little ashamed but not as ashamed as most people would feel. He'd had a very good reason for doing that. He wrung his hands together nervously "I overdid it and Keibu noticed and confronted me" He let out a small sigh "I don't know what he'll do if I don't stop" Ginzo was very rash at times when it came to his emotions after all "But I can't stop unless we have enough money to live with" He didn't want to become a _real_ thief.

Many possible bad scenarios passed through Danashi's mind, he'd been a cop for most of his life. He knew that there were so many ways that Kid's plan could have gone wrong. He let out a weary breath "So if I fund both you and Nakamori-keibu's expenses, in the long run these Crows will be taken down?"

Kaito nodded "Yes, and you'll either be locking me up in jail or burying me" He really wasn't sure which route seemed better to him. If he was sent to jail he'd have to keep living with his regrets and hurt, but if he was killed, he'd at least be able to rest. He wouldn't kill himself though, and he also would fight his damn hardest to survive. He owed Ginzo at least that, the fame would boost the inspector's career. Indigos gleamed "I already promised Keibu that I wouldn't run" He stated "He will be the one who gets the fame regarding my capture"

There was something within the boy's eyes that he didn't like, but he just didn't know what it was "Then I guess that I'd be both a fool and a horrible cop to refuse you" Kaitou Kid was known for keeping his word, and with how he now knew what the thief looked like, he doubted that the other would go back on his word. He could also somewhat understand why Ginzo had stayed with the boy, the inspector had always been a softy when it came to children.

Kaito felt his shoulders sag in relief, he wouldn't have to let himself be used by older men anymore. It had been necessary at the time, but he'd still hated it "Thank you" He replied, accidentally letting out a bit too much of his relief into his words. He bit his lip "How will the money be sent?" He inquired.

Danashi walked over towards a very ugly painting of white tulips on the wall "I know that it's a common hiding place" He stated as he removed the painting, revealing a safe "But it works for sparing some excess funds" He punched in the code, aware that Kid was watching him "Take as much as you need to live comfortably in at least a small apartment" He replied, he didn't really need this cash anyway.

The boy blinked in shock "No, that's way too much" He and the inspector had been living just fine in their hidden house in the woods. He'd only been expecting enough to live off of and a bit extra for the occasional heist.

The older shook his head "Boy, I don't need this money at all" He held out a large wad of cash "Think of this as a thank you for keeping Nakamori-keibu safe and for your help with capturing those Crows and other criminals" He smirked "With this you can afford to use disguises often in order to rent out a place" With how Kid had previously spoken, he'd figured that they probably weren't living in a place on the electrical grid. False identities would have been needed to make the required payments.

Kaito slowly reached out and accepted the cash, holding it close to his chest. He really was allowed to live in a place with heat? "I-" His voice cracked slightly, he didn't know what to do with all of the unfamiliar emotions rushing into him "Thank you!" He choked out before bolting out the window, he didn't want to react to these new emotions while in front of the other.

"More money will be in the same place" He called out "I'd also like to speak with Nakamori-keibu at some point" He added before turning off the lights, Kid had surely heard him. Maybe he'd even learn the boy's name next time. His lips turned downwards at the thought of the boy, he'd looked so vulnerable for a split second before he'd made his escape. Poor boy, he couldn't even imagine what had caused the boy to act like that.

Kaito silently cursed himself for his rudeness as he leaned against the upper branches of a tree. He then glanced down at the cash still clenched in his fists. Was it really okay for him to be selfish enough to use the money for an apartment?


	33. Chapter 32 Selfish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 4 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 13 2020  
> Posted here May 8 2020

Kaito could feel himself trembling slightly as he approached his and the inspector's current residence, he didn't even know why he was even trembling. He just was. He decided to ignore that for now as he silently slipped into the house, swiftly removing everything Kid related so that he just looked like himself. He figured that the weird trembling will fade on it's own, so he just headed upstairs to their shared room.

Ginzo hadn't really gone to sleep that night, instead he'd decided that he'd wait for Kaito to return. What the boy had set out to do was quite risky in its own way, so he wanted to know the results as soon as possible. Even if he had tried to sleep, he highly doubted that it would come to him so easily.

The first thing that the inspector noticed when the boy had walked through the entrance to their shared room was that Kaito seemed a bit off. The way indigos were wide, yet slightly dazed was just as concerning as the visible trembling that slightly shook the other's frame. Just what had happened? Surely the meeting couldn't have turned out that bad right? "Oi, you okay?" He called.

Kaito blinked, suddenly snapping out of whatever trance he'd been in "Yeah, I'm fine" He hadn't been injured or anything, he glanced down at himself. He didn't even look roughed up, so why was Ginzo asking if he was okay?

Ginzo frowned "You're shaking and you looked a little out of it a few moments ago" His words trailed off as he spotted the wad of cash clenched tightly in the boy's fist "So he agreed?" There was no way that Kaito would have stolen the money.

The boy nodded, loosening his grip "Yeah, he offered way more than I was intending to ask for" Should he really have taken so much money on their first meeting? It still felt wrong to have accepted so much money.

The inspector's brows knit together in confusion, the boy wasn't acting like someone who's plans had succeeded "What are you all hung up on?" He inquired, Kaito seemed almost timid.

Kaito pursed his lips "Superintendent Hakuba offered a lot and told me to use it for an apartment..." He'd have heating and easy water all of the time, it seemed almost too good to be true "He also stated that I can fetch as much money as I want whenever I want..." He'd run away before he'd been able to properly question the other's reasoning. Sure Danashi didn't need the money, but most people wouldn't have been that generous.

Ginzo felt excitement fill him at the prospect of living in a normal house, even if it was an apartment "You're talking as if there's something wrong with that" He stated, confused. Why did Kaito sound so hesitant at the idea of living in better conditions.

The boy's shoulders sagged, indigos downcast "Is it even right to use the money for an apartment?" It seemed too selfish, the money instead could be used to upgrade his lab to better work on Ginzo's cure. That way he wouldn't have to take as much money from the superintendent.

"Kaito, didn't you just say that he told you to use the money for that?" The inspector breathed, not really understanding.

"Yeah..." He paused for a moment "It just doesn't feel right to give myself that luxury" He'd been living just fine without something nice like that. It just felt strange to even think about it, both strange and selfish.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed "That isn't a luxury" He scolded "It's a necessity that you've been living without" God the boy's values were messed up if he thought that living in a building that had both heat and water was a luxury where they were. Especially since they were at least near Tokyo and Kaito himself was a child. The confliction of Kaito's face made the inspector feel like he had just kicked a puppy, he let out a breath "Okay, without thinking about whether you deserve it or not, answer my question" Kaito gave him a confused glance "Do you want to live in an apartment?" Kaito bit his lip, immediately feeling guilty that his automatic thought was 'yes'. Ginzo frowned "Well?"

"I do" The boy muttered softly, not meeting the other's gaze. He wanted the chance to at least live a little bit like a normal person before everything ended, but did he really deserve it? He didn't feel like he did.

The inspector's gaze softened as he let out a relieved breath "Then that's settled" He stated "Your next task is to find us a nice place to live" He paused, suddenly having an idea come to mind "And don't find a scrappy place" He smirked "I'm going to have to live there as well you know" Kaito had exhausted himself by repeatedly selling himself so that Ginzo would live more comfortably, so hopefully his words would encourage the boy to find a good place. He really wished that Kaito would care about himself as much as he did for others. Hell, he'd even be satisfied if he cared half as much about himself.

The boy grimaced, how could he have been so selfish in getting caught up in his own conflict? He should have thought about how an apartment would be better for Ginzo. Instead he'd forgotten about how it would affect the other "I'll do my best in finding a place that will suit us" He replied softly. At least the inspector wouldn't have to face the winter chill.

Ginzo nodded his approval "Good, and make sure that there's two bedrooms" He didn't mind rooming with Kaito, but if they had the money, it was better to give the boy his own space. He'd shared almost everything here with Ginzo, so he wanted him to have something besides the lab that he could call his own. That would be a nice step towards making the other think more about himself. The room wouldn't affect Ginzo so Kaito could do whatever he wanted to it


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 7 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 17 2020  
> Posted here May 15 2020

Ginzo glanced down at his watch, the delivery people were late. Shortly after Kaito had found an ideal apartment, the boy had helped the inspector get into contact with Danashi. Though of course he'd been disguised, the inspector was now sporting the same shade of brown hair as Kaito, and was also given a slightly messier haircut. Kaito himself had put in contact lenses so that his eyes were less indigo and more blue, indigo was technically a shade of blue, but for some reason the boy had wanted his odd eye colour to be masked. Though Kaito really only had to wear his adult disguise whenever they were dealing with papers.

The names they were to take on were Kuroba Kite and Kuroba Ginga whenever they were near anybody who weren't in the 'Know'. Kite would be the father while Ginga the son. Ginzo had chosen the last name as he'd thought about the clover on Kid's monocle, while Kaito had chosen the first names. The first names were close enough to their normal names so that Ginzo would be able to catch himself if he ever started saying the wrong name. Though when he'd asked Kaito why the boy not just be called 'Kaito', the other had told him that he'd decided that 'Kaito' would be his true name. That reasoning had pleased Ginzo to no end, it meant that Kaito was thinking at least a little bit about the future.

The reason why Ginzo was currently glancing at his watch with unease was due to the fact that he was currently doing something behind Kaito's back. Kaito had gone off earlier to work in his lab, a move which the inspector had expected. Ginzo and Danashi had teamed up somewhat and had already chosen nice beds for each of their rooms, the two had talked a bit and had both came to the same conclusion. Kaito was likely to just pick out a cheap and used bed for himself. It had actually surprised Ginzo when Danashi had actually agreed, the boy really was good at charming people.

When he spotted people carrying the two single sized beds down the hallway he let out a relieved breath, Kaito was less likely to refuse his own bed if he came back to it already set up "Please set them up in each bedroom" He stated, it didn't really matter which room got which since both beds were literally the same. They'd also already signed papers so that an adult wasn't needed to sign on delivery. That would have been awkward since it had been decided that it was too dangerous for Ginzo to meet up with Danashi in person.

It had taken less than half an hour for the beds to be set up, so now all Ginzo had to do was wait for Kaito's return. Today was their first day leasing said apartment yet the boy had spent less than five minutes in total within it. He'd even bathed in the river instead of waiting to have a warm shower.

He frowned, maybe this change was too much too soon for the boy? He had apparently been living in that old house for years after all. But that didn't really make that much sense did it? Kaito was also Kaitou Kid, an elusive thief that was known for being very adaptable. But then changing heist plans was a lot different than changing living spaces.

Kaito let out a small sigh as he glanced up at the apartment, he didn't really think that he deserved to live in it but there wasn't really anything that he could do about it. He wouldn't dare to force Ginzo to stay at his old home, nor would he leave the other all alone. It was now dark out since he'd stayed in the lab for as long as he could, though now his head hurt since he'd been down there for too long. Stupid fumes.

Instead of entering the building and using the elevator, Kaito opted to scale the building instead. It was too much of a bother for him to dress up as Kite just to enter the new living space. As he slipped through the balcony window, he was met with the smell of Spaghetti. Despite himself, his mouth watered at the scent, it had been years since he's had homemade spaghetti.

Ginzo glanced over at Kaito, not really all that surprised that the boy had entered via the window instead of the door. He was just grateful that the other had allowed the window to creak to allow his entrance to be known "I had expected that you'd have returned before now" He replied, remembering how the other had told him about the time limit within the labs.

Kaito flashed him a small smile as he removed his shoes and picked them up, it was kinda amusing that the inspector had actually put a mat beside both the balcony entrance and one of the windows. Ginzo really knew him well "Sorry, I wanted to spend more time in the lab" He wasn't really lying, he just wasn't stating the reason _why_ he'd wanted to stay in the lab.

The inspector let out a soft hum, realizing that the other didn't want to expand on the matter. Over the months he'd become able to read Kaito better than he ever would have imagined "I just finished making the spaghetti, come take a seat" He breathed.

The boy gave his thanks as he glanced around the room, there was now a soft looking light grey couch, a matching chair and a nice oak table with two chairs in the kitchen area. It seems like Ginzo had been busy picking things out in his absence, not that he really cared all that much. They were here for Ginzo's sake so the inspector could furnish the place however he wanted to. Indigos gleamed "It smells really good" It seems like the other's practice with boiling things has paid off. He couldn't wait to taste it.


	35. Chapter 34 Heist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 14 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 17 2020  
> Posted here May 22 2020

"It's been a while since I've had spaghetti" Ginzo stated as he set down a plate of steaming pasta in front of each seat. While pasta could be cheap, Kaito hadn't been keen on wasting any excess pasta or sauce. Pasta sauce just came in cans too big for the two of them to consume it all without the ability to store the excess in a fridge "There's plenty left for seconds" He added as the boy slipped into his own seat, he'd made sure to always pick Kaito's servings whenever possible. The boy had a habit of not taking enough.

Kaito flashed him a bright grin, spaghetti didn't taste that good cold so he never really brought it back to eat "Okay" He twirled up some food onto his fork, savouring the flavour when he placed it into his mouth. Maybe if they could have tasty food like this more often, he'd feel a bit better about using Danashi's money. Good food always brightened his mood.

The inspector couldn't help but feel pleased when Kaito got up to dish himself out another plate of food, it made him feel more useful. It was amazing to think that in the beginning it had been an effort to just get Kaito to eat three small meals a day, now the boy ate enough to not look like he was skin and bones "What do you think that we should have tomorrow?" He inquired, he was curious to know what sort of other foods the boy liked now that their options weren't as limited as before.

Kaito paused, setting his fork down in thought. It was actually kinda rare that he chose a meal, he usually let the choice go to Ginzo since he was the one to cook it "I'm not sure" He remembered liking a few things years ago but taste changes with time "Maybe sushi?" Fish went bad easily, so it had been a long time since he'd had some nice sushi. The fact that it was especially healthy was a good bonus as well.

The thought of sushi made Ginzo's mouth water, he was more than fine with that idea "Then sushi it is" Sushi was one of the few foods that he had been good at prepping before he'd been shrunk.

Indigos gleamed, having taken notice of the other's excitement at the prospect of sushi "I've got a heist tonight, so can it be a somewhat early meal?" Kaito asked, reading Ginzo's reactions.

Ginzo blinked, he was somewhat surprised when his first emotion had been curiosity instead of annoyance "So you're starting those back up again" It was more of a statement than a question. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that, sure he'd know that it would happen, but now it actually was happening "What are you planning to steal?" He was asking for the sake of curiosity, he obviously wasn't going to attend.

"A nice sized sapphire called Blue Birthday" Kaito replied, he trusted that the inspector wouldn't alert the authorities. It was more fun when the police had to scramble to decipher his heist notices.

"Isn't that in the museum a few streets away?" Ginzo asked, he could literally see said museum from the windows, especially since their apartment was taller than it.

The boy nodded "Yeah, I figured that I'd have a simple heist" He flashed a mischievous grin "I may be a little rusty after being on hiatus for so long" He wouldn't have far to go once the heist was over, making it an ideal warm up for the more complicated heists.

Concern made itself present within the inspector "But don't the Crows favour showing up at heists involving larger gems?" If it was supposed to be a warm up heist, why was Kaito taking the risk?

Indigos softened at the other's concern "It'll be fine" He soothed "It'll just be an in and out heist" That and he wanted to chance another confrontation, the more confrontations the better. They'd help him learn more about their objectives as a whole, or at least he hoped they would. The more he learned, the better chance he had at taking them down, and the sooner Ginzo could be out of danger.

Ginzo frowned, he still didn't like it but there was nothing that he could do to stop him "Just be extra careful okay?" He remembered the blood stained medical kits. They'd stocked up on medicine right? He'd check later tonight.

The boy rolled his eyes "I'm almost always careful" He'd been planning this heist for a few weeks, and had only sent in the heist notice a few hours ago. Neither the police nor the crows would have enough time to properly prepare for said heist. He was even going in more stocked than usual due to Danashi's funds. It was kinda odd that he felt more okay with using the funds for a heist rather than to better his living area. Maybe it was because the heists weren't for his own sake? He wasn't sure, but that was fine. He couldn't wait to use his new grappling gun, it could take more tension than before. He also didn't have to be still in order to shoot it properly anymore.

The inspector shrugged, Kaito knew more about his own heist than he did "If you say so" He'd be watching from the window in any case.

Kaito gave him a wry smile "It'll be weird to not have you there chasing at me" The heist was sure to be filled with less curses and yelling than usual.

Ginzo nodded, suddenly feeling sad. There would be no more Kaitou Kid for him to chase once he got his original body back. That heist all those months ago had most likely been his last "You sure as hell better not let yourself get caught" He huffed, only he was allowed to catch Kaito. Though, now he wasn't sure if that would be a good thing. He just wasn't sure anymore, things had been a lot easier when he didn't _know_ Kaito.


	36. Chapter 35 Blue Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 20 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 22 2020  
> Posted here May 22 2020

Ginzo sat outside on the balcony, it was nearing the time when Kid's heist was supposed to begin. Kaito had chosen a nice night to do the heist, the air had a crisp bite to it, yet it wasn't cold enough to feel uncomfortable. He could easily get away with wearing just a light coat and thin mitts. The moon was also nice and full, the sky void of any cloud cover, an optimal night for Kid to strike.

He was vaguely curious to know how his task force would do without him, he'd never really missed a heist, until now. If anything had ever happened that would cause him to miss the heist, Kid had usually postponed it. Now after meeting the boy behind the mask he understood why that had happened, Kaito had all but admitted that he was the thief's favourite. The heist probably wouldn't have been as enjoyable without him.

The sound of cheers brought him out of his thoughts, he let out a small huff. He hadn't realized that the heists could be so loud, he usually just tuned out the crowd's reactions. He shifted in his seat peering at the rooftop, he could easily see Kid's white figure near the edge of the roof. Kid had already taken out his hang glider and was poised to take off. The heist had apparently been a success.

He let out a relieved breath before tensing, Kid wasn't alone on the roof, and it wasn't another task force member. He stood up, leaning against the guard rail, feeling helpless as one of the men took a shot. The hang glider shattered as Kid turned around to confront them.

Ginzo grit his teeth, he wanted to scream at Kid to run, but he knew that the other wouldn't hear him from here. He couldn't even run over to help, by the time he got there the conflict would have probably already ended. That, or he'd just get in the way. All he could do was watch, and hope that Kid would get away safely.

There was another shot and Kid was falling backwards, knocked right off the edge of the building "Kaito!" Why wasn't the thief doing anything?! Why wasn't he stopping his fall?! Ginzo swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling ill as the white figure fell out of sight. A building covering the rest of the lethal descent. What if Kaito had been killed on impact?

His eyes stung as his knees trembled, forcing him to slide to the ground. He was suddenly thankful that the building had stopped him from seeing the splatter. Why did it have to turn out like this? Kaito's smiling face flashed through his mind, he'd been so young. He clenched his fists, hitting the guard rail out of anger, it wasn't fucking fair! Kaito hadn't truly lived his life yet, he'd instead lived in fear for the majority of his life. He didn't bother wiping away the wetness on his cheeks as his arms rested limply at his side. Kaito had only just gotten the chance to have a more normal life, and now he was dead.

"Keibu?" Ginzo suddenly blinked out of whatever trance he'd been in, he didn't really know how long he'd been like that.

"Kaito?" He inquired softly, not believing his eyes. Hadn't he been killed? He tried to get up but he stumbled a bit, his knees having gone numb from him sitting on them for so long. But there he was, standing near him, out of his Kid outfit.

Indigos flashed curiously at the inspector's tear stained face before widening in realization "Shit" He breathed, he'd forgotten that Ginzo had been watching the heist from a distance.

"You're real" Ginzo breathed, a sudden flurry of elation filled him as he lunged at the boy, trapping him within a strong hug. A small laugh escaped from him "I'm so glad that you're okay!" He truly was, he hadn't expected that the other's presence would have affected him so much. It was shocking how much he'd come to care for the little shit.

Kaito let out a small pained whine, the inspector was accidentally holding him too tight "I'm sorry" He wheezed a bit "But please let me go" He stumbled a bit when Ginzo suddenly moved away from him. He gingerly rubbed his chest, even as a child Ginzo was strong.

"You're hurt" The inspector stated, now noting how the boy was taking in shallow breaths. Fear laced through his veins, had Kaito been shot after all?

The boy nodded, visibly wincing as he slid into the chair that Ginzo had brought out earlier. He pulled out a blue gem, the one known as Blue Birthday "This saved my life" Kaito replied softly "I had put it into my breast pocket on the left" Ginzo noted the crack that ran down the middle of the gem, eyes widening at the implication.

Kaito _had_ been shot, in a location that would normally prove to be fatal. The boy really was blessed with luck "Your ribs..." That would explain why Kaito seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing. The gem may have stopped the bullet from piercing him, but the impact would have still caused some heavy damage.

The other flashed him a crooked smile "Better bruised than bloodied" He laughed before wincing, letting his laugh fall short. That had really hurt.

Ginzo scoffed "Well I prefer neither" He huffed despite the small smile on his face. He was just so relieved that Kaito was okay.

Indigos softened, the boy feeling all warm and fuzzy that Ginzo truly cared for him. He didn't think that the inspector was one to cry without a good reason "I'm sorry for worrying you" He really was, it had been so long since he'd been in a position for someone to actually worry about him. He really needed to think about others more often, he truly was selfish. If not, then why was he happy that Ginzo had cared enough to cry for him? He really was messed up.


	37. Chapter 36 Pandora? Serious;y?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 21 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 24 2020  
> Posted here May 29 2020

Ginzo gave Kaito a curious look, something about the boy's tone bothered him a bit, though he didn't know why "It's fine" He breathed "It just made me realize a few things" He hadn't realized just how much he had come to care for the boy. Sure he knew that he'd cared since Kaito was still a child, but Kaito felt different to him than just some child he's met. He reached over to ruffle Kaito's unruly locks "I just have more incentive than before to keep you from dying" He really didn't want Kaito to get killed.

Kaito nodded, though he looked a little confused at the other's words "Anyways..." He needed to tell Ginzo about what he'd learned today "I found out why the Crows usually target me whenever I go after big gems" He felt his heart rate speed up just at the memory of the confrontation. He'd been so scared, thankfully his poker face had hidden that fact from the crows.

The inspector raised a brow, Kaito actually gained more information? Was that why the boy had taken so long in returning? "Really?" He inquired, feeling somewhat curious.

The boy smirked "Yup" He spun the Blue Birthday on his fingertip "Turns out the crows are sort of crazy" At Ginzo's obvious confusion he continued "They're apparently looking for a magical gem that grants immortality" He snickered, amusement lighting up indigos.

Ginzo blinked, he must have heard that wrong "They're looking for what?" There was no way that a criminal syndicate was looking for a magical gem, they had to be smarter than that.

Kaito flashed a bright grin "You heard me right the first time Keibu" He himself couldn't really believe it, but it was a fact. His tone grew somewhat more serious "I followed them after they thought that I had died" Indigos gleamed "One of the higher ups, Snake, told one of his lackeys a very interesting tale about a gem called Pandora" He shrugged "Apparently Pandora is a doublet gem, that shines red in the moonlight, granting the holder immortality when it sheds its tear" He let out a small sigh as he stopped spinning the gem "The only problem is that nobody knows what Pandora looks like, so they've been going around and targeting large gems"

The inspector shook his head in disbelief "They're mad" Something like that couldn't possibly exist.

The boy nodded in agreement "I agree" He breathed "But I challenged them" He averted his gaze away from the inspector, already knowing that the other wouldn't like it "I openly told them that I would find Pandora first and destroy it" And then the group had sent a rain of bullets his way, thank god that he'd been expecting that reaction. Now he's painted an even bigger target onto his back, especially since they now _knew_ that he would be opposing them. Before it had been by chance, now it was intentional.

Ginzo grit his teeth, realizing the additional danger Kaito had put himself in "But _why_?" Hadn't Kaito been working secretly against them? Why would he change that?

Indigos met his gaze "Because now my attempts to lure out the Crows will be more successful" Things would become more dangerous, but he'd also have more chances to expose the crows, it was worth it in his opinion.

The inspector was silent for a few moments before letting out a defeated sigh, he couldn't change what had already been done "We need to check and tend to your ribs" He stated, wondering how the boy could talk so much while they were injured.

"Yeah" Kaito gave a small smile "I didn't feel like twisting around in order to wrap my ribs" Normally he would, but Ginzo was here and was sure to help.

"Good" He huffed, glad that Kaito had refrained from possibly aggravating his injuries. He was actually thinking about himself for once. Indigos softened as they walked into the apartment, Ginzo swiftly picking up the first aid kit, he'd left it out just in case it was needed in a rush.

"I'm pretty sure that my ribs weren't broken" The boy stated as he removed his shirt, wincing slightly at the action. Cracked? Maybe, but they were bruised for sure. At least he wasn't in danger of one of his ribs piercing a lung or something.

Ginzo let out a sympathetic hiss as he spotted the discolouration across the boy's chest. It was already bruising, and badly at that. Though the worst of the bruising was centred right over where Kaito's heart would be "You really are quite lucky" He breathed, grateful that the sapphire had been strong enough to withstand the bullet.

Kaito's breath hitched when the inspector gently began to prod around his ribs, gritting his teeth at the pain "Yeah" He grit out, holding still as Ginzo began to wrap bandages tightly around his chest. There wasn't much that could be done for damaged ribs other than to bind them.

He didn't comment on the obvious pain on the other's face "Those would heal a lot better with some bruise cream" Ginzo stated "Why didn't you buy that? Surely you get bruised all the time right?"

The boy gave a small shrug "I didn't have much money before so I never bought it" He glanced around the apartment "I'm so used to not bothering with it that I didn't even think of it" Money had been better spent on supplies that would stop him from bleeding out. Bruises hadn't really been that important in comparison.

Ginzo grimaced at that, it sort of made sense "Then tomorrow you should pick it up so that you heal better" He'd go himself now that he was somewhat disguised, but he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to buy it. The storekeepers might become concerned about him doing something stupid with it, not that he'd blame them. He looked like a child, and kids are capable of doing a lot of stupid things. Not that teens and adults didn't do stupid things too, children were more protected then them.


	38. Chapter 37 Bruises, Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 27 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 29 2020  
> Posted here June 5 2020

When Kaito awoke the next day, he felt horrible. The bruises from the other night had settled in and throbbed painfully. He still couldn't really breathe all that well without any pain, so he was stuck with taking short breaths instead of normal ones. Really, he'd had worse before, but it had been so long since he'd actually been injured that it just felt worse. He really didn't want to leave the bed, that would require sitting up.

He lazed around for a good while before his bladder was telling him that he should probably get up. Stupid habits of using the washroom after waking up. With a lot of pain and silent hissing, he eventually managed to sit up and scoot off of the bed. The boy gingerly patted his chest, cringing at the contact. He'd never been shot in the chest before now. A bullet proof vest would definitely be a good item to collect before his next heist. Especially now that bullets would be more likely to fly his way, and he didn't like having bruised or cracked ribs.

Ginzo looked away from the stove when he heard Kaito's door open, wincing in sympathy at the way the boy was carrying himself. Half lidded indigos were glazed with pain, and there was a small grimace on Kaito's face. Bruises always were worse the day after "You doing okay?" He inquired.

Indigos blinked before clearing a bit "Yeah" Kaito breathed "I'll live" He replied before heading into the washroom.

The inspector turned back towards the french toast and bacon he'd been cooking, there wasn't really much that could be done for the other's pain besides a painkiller. Whether or not Kaito took one was another story though, the boy was stubborn.

By the time Kaito had finished in the washroom, the food was done "Did you take something?" Ginzo asked as the boy shuffled into his seat. He placed down Kaito's portion in front of him, raising a brow "I'm pretty sure that by now your whole chest is probably black, Nobody would blame you for taking a painkiller" Because most people take them to help with less serious injuries.

The boy gave a small smile, he liked being cared for "I took some" He hadn't been sure if he'd be able to move enough to look normal outside without some "I'm going to go out for some bruise cream, then return here" He couldn't work in his lab if he couldn't breathe right. Even without injuries, it was already a bit hard to breath in it since the air was thicker.

Ginzo grimaced, taking a seat with his own food "I'll help you apply it if you want" The boy's back was also quite bruised. The impact had really spread.

Kaito was silent in thought as he nibbled on a bit of bacon, after a few moments he nodded "Thanks, it'd hurt too much to do it myself" Since he wasn't bleeding, his pain threshold was more wimpy since the threat of death wasn't present. Death was a good motivator in making him suck up the pain to get things done. He glanced down at the food, giving Ginzo a small smile as he looked up "This is really good" He couldn't remember the last time he'd had warm bacon.

The inspector smirked at the complement "I figured that the extra protein would help in your healing" The fat and carbs would also help.

Indigos gleamed "Your daughter is going to be so shocked when you return" He was quite impressed with how much the other had improved.

"I've only been making simple dishes" Ginzo scoffed, though that in itself was better than before "I'd probably mess up if I tried to make anything too fancy"

Kaito shrugged "Getting the basics done is vital" He ate some more food, swallowing before continuing "Once you have that, the harder stuff won't seem as scary"

"I'll take your word for it" Ginzo breathed, collecting the used dishes. When he turned back around, Kaito was dressed in his Kuroba Kite disguise. His gaze narrowed "Don't do stupid things like that until you're not injured" Sure the boy may technically be able to do quick actions, but that didn't mean that it hadn't hurt him. Stupid boy shouldn't be showing off right now.

Kite smirked "I'll be good" He replied before heading out the door.

Ginzo just watched the door close before shaking his head in exasperation "That idiot should be more careful" He scowled, a small smile tugging at his lips. At least the boy had the energy to do silly things like that.

A few hours later had Kaito sprawled across the couch, a crime novel in hand. His bruises had been properly treated with some help. Now all he had to do was rest to allow himself to heal. Ginzo was sitting down, leaning against the couch with his own crime novel in hand. He'd already read all of Kaito's old ones, so he was thankful that Kaito had somehow gotten more from a library before the heist. The boy had a good taste in books, though he still never really gave a clear answer when questioned about why he read so many crime novels. Maybe Kaito was a police fan? It was odd enough that it may actually be true. It would explain why the boy often blushed whenever questioned.

The inspector fiddled with a page, suddenly realizing how relaxed he felt despite the situation. Here he was enjoying reading in the same room as an international jewel thief. The same thief that always used to make his blood pressure skyrocket at the mere mention of him. Was it odd that he was actually enjoying his life like this? His thoughts turned towards Aoko, he really hoped that she was doing okay, he missed her so much.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about how his daughter would react to Kaito. He wasn't sure what would happen if the two ever met properly, but it was bound to be interesting. Ginzo was sure of that at least.


	39. Chapter 38 The Temporary Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 29 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad March 2 2020  
> Posted here June 12 2020

It had taken approximately three weeks for the bruises to mostly heal, instead of the ugly black that they'd been, they were now an icky faded yellow. His breathing had eased enough around a week ago, which meant that the boy had once again started to spend long hours within his lab.

Indigo's narrowed slightly, a small frown tugging at his lips as he eyed the small pill in his hand. It was a small capsule coloured purple and blue. He'd chosen those decorative colours since it made it look less like a pill, and more like those weird sponge capsules he'd once heard about. Apparently if a sponge capsule was placed in water, eventually the outer coating would fade, allowing a cutely shaped sponge alone to float in the water. It was a less suspicious option than if Ginzo were to be caught carrying something that was obviously a pill.

He bit his lip, a little frustrated with himself. It wasn't a cure, but it would temporarily stop the effects of the first poison. It was something that could be used in an emergency, that is if it even worked. Why did the stupid poison have to be self replicating? It meant that he'd have to find a way to either neutralize it completely, or create a counter poison to negate the effects. He wasn't that good at making self replicating drugs, hence the temporary solution. It couldn't even be taken enough for Ginzo to live his life as himself, all it would do was build up his immunity to the future cure.

The boy wasn't even sure if he should even inform the other about this, it was dangerous since he could only truly test it on Ginzo. There was a small chance of it killing the inspector with each time he took one of them "That's an uncharacteristically scary face you're wearing" Kaito blinked, turning his attention away from the pill.

"I was just thinking about a few things" He replied, closing his hand, removing the pill from sight.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed a bit at the action, he'd already seen the pill "Is that related to the cure?" Surely Kaito wouldn't have such a dark expression if it had been the true cure, so it had to be something else.

Kaito hesitated, pursing his lips before letting out a sigh "It's for emergencies only" He stated, holding out the pill for Ginzo to obtain "It's supposed to be a temporary cure" He admitted "But you risk death each time you take it"

The inspector gave a small frown as he examined the oddly coloured pill "I didn't think that you'd actually give me something that could kill me" He mused, he'd figured that the other would keep away all of the dangerous tests until the final cure.

Indigos dimmed, deflecting towards the ground "It's for in case there's an emergency where you need to be yourself in order to get away or something" Even though he didn't like it, it would be good for the inspector to have that option.

Ginzo pursed his lips, he could easily tell that Kaito was not happy to give him this "Thanks" He appreciated the other's concern. He was silent for a few moments "Shouldn't this be tested before an emergency?" Alarmed indigos met his gaze, he continued before Kaito could counter "What if it made a bad situation worse?" It could just knock him out for all he knew.

Kaito grimaced, he could see the truth in the other's reasoning "It's too risky.." He argued weakly.

The other scoffed "If it was too risky" He started "Than you would have never even brought it out of your lab" Kaito wasn't an idiot, he trusted the boy's skills. If the other thought that he'd be able to improve it with a little more time, than he would have done that instead of mentioning the pill.

Kaito's face was now pleading "Please just wait until you need it" He could just take the pill back, but then that wouldn't have been fair to Ginzo. The inspector deserved to have the choice since his options were already limited.

Ginzo observed the other's expression, Kaito was visibly distressed at the potential harm that could be done. He frowned. The boy would probably be secretly worrying as long as he had the pill in his possession, which wasn't very healthy. Kaito already had enough problems to worry about. He popped the pill into his mouth, blinking at the faint blue raspberry flavouring. Of course Kaito would give it a flavour, the weirdo. If the pill was deadly, he may as well take it now to end Kaito's concerns. If he lived, then Kaito would be angry, but would have a lot less future stress.

"Keibu!" Kaito's cry was sharp as he watched the inspector swallow the pill. Indigos were blown wide in fear, as spasms began to wrack through Ginzo. Tears were already falling from the boy's face as he watched Ginzo clutch his chest in pain, slumping to the ground. It was happening all over again! Ginzo's eyes were glazed with pain, his horrible screams pained and loud, and Kaito couldn't do anything but watch and wait.

A small sob escaped from the boy when the other began to thrash and scratch in his pained haze. With his whole body trembling, Kaito did his best to pin the inspector's hands and legs with his own, he didn't want Ginzo to hurt himself further.

He closed his eyes, wanting to block out the screaming. He _hated_ this. Eventually, the screaming died down, the inspector's body going limp right after. Kaito's breath caught in his chest, for a split moment he'd thought that the other had _died_. He swiftly scurried off of Ginzo now that he no longer had to hold him down. A watery laugh escaped, when he felt the other's pulse, it was erratic, but strong "Stupid idiot!" He hissed, wiping away his tears. Why did Ginzo have to scare him like that?! His anger was quickly replaced with panic when Ginzo began to grow, the other's clothes would surely strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito isn't Ai, so of course the effects are different, that and Ginzo couldn't have been fed the exact same version of the APTX4869 as Shinichi due to the timeline...


	40. Chapter 39 Anger, Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 30 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad March 6 2020  
> Posted here June 19 2020

The first thing that he noted when consciousness returned was that he was tired, he felt as if he'd just finished running a marathon. Ginzo then realized that he was laying on the ground, but with all of their collective blankets surrounding him "Bastard" He glanced over to see Kaito crouched down next to him. Red rimmed indigos were glaring angrily at him through unshed tears. Guilt pooled within the inspector, he'd obviously scared the other more than he'd thought he would.

"Sorry" He blinked, his own voice sounding both familiar and different to himself. Ginzo quickly sat up, eyes wide as he took in himself, he wasn't a child anymore! He couldn't help the wide grin from spreading across his face. The temporary cure had worked!

Kaito scowled, still pissed that the other had done something so stupid and dangerous. What if he'd died?! He wiped his face a bit before speaking "You shouldn't have taken the pill" He scolded, sure he had made a few of them, but Ginzo hadn't known that. He also needed to tweak a few things in the formula before handing the other another pill. He did _not_ want to go through that ever again. He'd honestly thought that Ginzo had been dying for a few moments.

Ginzo grimaced, it was odd to have Kaito's anger directed towards him "I figured that you'd spend most of your time worrying about it killing me until it was used" He gave a small shrug, having enough sense to at least feel guilty "I figured that if was going to kill me, it was better than having you worry over the inevitable"

Kaito made an angry sound in the back of his throat, grabbing Ginzo's shirt. He'd changed the other's clothes into ones that belonged to his Kite persona since a child's clothes weren't an option "So you're saying that if the end was death, you might as well accept it?" He snarled, knuckles going white. His tone lowered "That's the exact opposite of what you've been spewing all these months!" Kaito's own potential futures were either death and prison, at least in his own opinion.

The inspector's eyes widened, realizing his mistake "Fuck" He grimaced "You're right" He hadn't really thought about it from Kaito's perspective.

Indigos gleamed "Of course I'm right!" He huffed, releasing Ginzo before standing up.

Ginzo followed suit, though it startled him to realize just how _small_ Kaito was. Before the pill, Kaito had been a bit taller than him, which skewed his perception of the other. Any time he'd actually been out with him, Kaito had been disguised as Kite, hindering any height comparisons between the boy and others. Hell, Kaito was shorter than Aoko "Are you sure that you're 13?" It was hard to imagine that a 13 year old would barely reach his waist.

The boy's cheeks flushed, a small scowl on his lips as he crossed his arms across his chest "I turned 13 on June 21st" His gaze narrowed "The day you got poisoned" Indigos gleamed in defiance "I'll be taller when I'm older" Hopefully the proper meals would help him catch up to others his age. He'll grow, eventually.

The inspector raised a brow "So you pulled a heist on your birthday?"

Kaito nodded, still flushing "It's better than being alone" Indigos were directed away from the other.

Ginzo's heart hurt at that, hadn't the boy previously stated that the Kid task force was closer to him than most? Just how many of his heists had been duty, and how many had been because he didn't want to be lonely? Now that he was his own size, Kaito looked a lot more fragile than he had before. A single well placed hit from an adult could break his bones for God's sake!

Kaito frowned, reading the other's look "Don't pity me" He met Ginzo's gaze "You _know_ that I'm stronger than I look" Just because the other had realized just how small he was, didn't mean that anything should change. So what if he was currently only a few inches taller than Ginzo was when he was 7. Bigger didn't always mean better.

"Sorry" Ginzo apologized "It's just a bit of a shock that I didn't realize how small you were" Kaito refrained from bristling since the other obviously meant no harm.

"My dad was tall" Kaito offered "So it's probably due to how poor my diet had been" And his sleeping habits, but he didn't really need to mention that as well "I still have a lot of time left to grow"

"True" Ginzo nodded in agreement "I've heard that boys can grow like a weed when they hit a growth spurt" Though in his opinion, Kaito may have missed a few, but the boy may become defensive if he mentioned that.

Indigos narrowed "Anyways" They needed to go back to talking about things more important than his height "I'm not giving you another pill from that batch" It wouldn't help the other escape, just make him harder to carry "The change caused too much strain on you body" Indigos softened "I'll try to make it less painful next time"

Ginzo blinked "I don't actually remember much after swallowing the pill" After that, everything is foggy.

Kaito pursed his lips "I think that's a good thing" He must have been in a lot of pain to have reacted how he had "Also, next time, change clothes first" He grimaced "Your clothes would have strangled you, or at the very least caused some damage if I hadn't changed them" Thank the Gods he'd had a lot of practice changing others as Kid.

The inspector grimaced, okay, maybe he should have thought out his actions a little better "I'll remember that" He breathed.

The boy nodded "Good" He headed towards the couch "Since I need to observe how long the cure lasts, I might as well read some more" His plans of heading back out for more tests were now gone, thankfully he hadn't been working on anything time sensitive.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 7 2020  
> Posted here June 26 2020

Ginzo found himself enjoying the fact that he was no longer a child, he didn't have to hop up on stools to reach things anymore so cooking was a lot easier. He couldn't believe just how much he'd taken his height for granted now that he had it back, though his elation didn't allow him to miss the way the other had been glancing at him with concern.

"Maybe I should cook tonight instead" Kaito mused from his seat at the kitchen table, he was refraining from standing too close to the inspector. The height difference was less apparent this was, but only just.

The inspector scoffed "If I was able to cook while small, I can do it like this as well" Kaito was such a worrier when it came to other people. If only the boy could do that for himself as well.

Kaito bit his lip "But what if the pill starts wearing off while you're doing something dangerous?" The pill had reacted quickly, so there was a chance that it could fade just as fast. He didn't want the other to accidentally stab himself or spill the boiling pot of water. Ginzo was sure to visibly react as soon as he start to shrink "We don't know how long it will last" It was already a little past 6 at night, meaning that it had already lasted a little more than 6 hours. It was a lot longer than he'd expected it to last.

Ginzo let out a small sigh as he stirred the pot, he'd decided to make miso soup, everything had already been prepped, cut up, and placed within the pot. All that was left was for the soup to simmer "The soup only needs to cook for a little longer" He breathed.

The boy hopped up onto a stool beside him to peer into the pot "It looks and smells good" His mouth was already watering. The inspector rolled his eyes, picking the boy up by the scruff of his shirt. Indigos widened in surprise, a tiny squeak of escaping from the boy. He hadn't expected to be picked up! "Oi! Put me down" Indigos glowered in indignation when the other just raised him to eye level instead. He knew that he shouldn't have stood near him!

"I still can't get over how small you are" He breathed, Kaito felt as if he weighed barely anything. He also felt as if he were picking up an angry kitten with the angry look Kaito was giving him. A horrible feeling settled in his gut, Kaito could have been snatched away so _easily_ when he'd been selling himself. Also, what kind of _sicko_ would even want to touch him like that?! Sure he was Kid, but without his tools, he was vulnerable.

Indigos narrowed "Stop thinking about stupid things" He was starting to feel uncomfortable just hanging like this. He was not some object that could be manhandled! "I'm easily underestimated" He added, not liking the concerned look he was being given.

Ginzo smirked, putting the boy back down onto the stool "True" And he also didn't need to worry about those kinds of things anymore, Kaito had no need to do that. The boy also rarely went out in public as himself, instead preferring to use his Kite persona. He was safe in that sense. He glanced at the soup "It should be done by now" He breathed, turning off the burner before grabbing the pot to remove it from the heat.

Kaito perked up, hopping off of the stool to stand on a different one, snatching the needed bowls from the cupboard "Here" He replied, as he offered the bowls. He figured that he might as well help since he was already up.

The inspector opened his mouth to say his thanks, but instead let out a pained hiss. Indigos widened as Kaito swiftly put the bowls on the counter as he hopped onto the stool. He then grabbed Ginzo's arms to steady him, wincing when a good amount of the liquid splashed against his left arm and chest. He helped Ginzo put the pot down safely to avoid major injury, just in time for the other to crumple to the ground in pain "Shit..." Ginzo's voice was pained as he clutched his chest, clenching his eyes shut. His heart felt like it was beating a million times a minuet.

"Keibu?" There was panic in his voice, which only grew when the other didn't respond. Kaito clenched his fists, feeling helpless. There was nothing he could do but sit there and watch, hoping that the strain of the change didn't kill him. Indigos burned, he _hated_ the people who poisoned Ginzo! And himself a bit, for not thinking of ways to ease the other's pain sooner. He should have checked to see if his sleeping gas would have been safe to use with the pill.

The sight Ginzo came to was a familiar one, though this time Kaito seemed more tired and angry than fearful and sad. His whole body ached, and he felt a bit sick "Shrinking sucks" He breathed, sitting up with a bit of difficulty. His clothes were now way too big for him.

Kaito gave a tired smile, indigos soft "Yeah I bet" He stood up and went to offer a hand only to flinch. He held in a pained hiss, he'd forgotten that he'd been splashed and had ignored the pain in favour of watching over Ginzo.

Ginzo blinked, before remembering "Shit!" The wetness of the other's shirt easily telling him what had happened "Are you okay?!" Being splashed with hot liquids was no laughing matter, guilt pooled within his stomach.

The boy nodded before swiftly removing his shirt, the hot water had seeped in, thus had continued to burn him "It would have been a lot worse if I hadn't jumped up" There had been a high chance of Ginzo falling _with_ the pot. He grimaced at the angry red of his arm, it was a bad burn, thankfully it had barely gotten his chest. At least he had what was needed to treat himself.


	42. Chapter 41 Second Heist Announced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 9 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 9 2020  
> Posted here July 3 2020

Kaito sighed as he finished wrapping up his burns, by the time he'd finished applying burn cream to them, some of them had already begun to show signs of blistering. He could deal with first degree and a few second degree burns just fine, especially since they were only that bad due to him not removing his shirt sooner. One good point was that Ginzo would probably listen to him next time. Ginzo had a dark look in his eyes as he eyed the medical kit, it was a little disheartening that the boy had expertly treated the burns. That meant that Kaito wasn't a stranger to being burned. 

Indigos sparkled when the boy caught Ginzo's expression "I'm fine" Kaito stated, a wry smile tugging at his lips "I work with dangerous chemicals often, so I studied how to treat burns" And he'd gotten a lot of practice from messed up tricks as well, but Ginzo didn't need to know that little bit of info.

The inspector nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation "We should eat" It still pissed him off that the boy had needed to learn about burns in the first place.

"'Kay" Kaito breathed, noting that the other still seemed a bit upset. He couldn't fix everything, the other would probably be less upset in the morning. Until he caught wind of the new heist note that is. When he'd sent out the note this morning, he hadn't expected to get burned before it.

His suspicions were proved to be correct judging by the dark stare he received when he exited his room the next morning. He held up his hands, giving Ginzo a small smile "I sent it out before I got hurt again" His bruises still hurt, but they did nothing to hinder his movements.

Ginzo's gaze narrowed, but he still nodded "When is the heist?" Kaito was injured during the last heist, and that was before he'd challenged the Crows.

"Tonight" Kaito admitted "I didn't want to give the Crows too much time to prepare" Though since he'd been sidetracked yesterday, he himself didn't really have much time to prepare either "I'm stealing an amethyst called the Violet Victory" He gave Ginzo a picture of the gem "It's supposed to be on display at Haido City Hotel" The owner wanted to put the gem on display in a place where there were no other large gems so that it could hog the spotlight.

Ginzo grit his teeth, not liking that the location was a fair distance away "Won't your burns hinder your ability to fly your hang glider?" 

Kaito gave a small smile "I have other ways of escape besides the sky" He met the other's gaze "And if I have to, then I'm perfectly capable of flying" Indigos glinted darkly "I did fly myself back here last time after all" It had been horribly painful, but he'd managed to both fly himself back, and make himself look presentable enough to not worry Ginzo.

"Can I be near the heist site?" He looked young enough that he'd raise suspicions if he were to be unaccompanied for too long. They already had their false identities, so they could probably use them.

The boy pursed his lips, thinking about the pros and cons. The location was a hotel, so if Kite and Ginga stayed there, it wouldn't look too odd "You've got to remember to stay in character" It was risky, but it also added another layer to his disguise. They'd just seem like the average father and son.

"You're Kuroba Kite, and I'm your son Ginga" Ginzo agreed.

"Okay then" Kaito pulled out a cheap cell phone "I'll make the reservation before everyone finds out that the hotel is the heist location" It'd be impossible to make them after the location got out, He'd made that mistake once for a heist in Osaka. Everywhere near the location had gotten booked, leaving him to sleep in a tree. It had rained that night.

Ginzo hurried over towards his bag, it was just a simple dark green one but it worked fine. He grabbed the open first aid kit and stuffed it inside along with some pain medication and books. He didn't want Kaito to get hurt, but he'd be an idiot if he didn't see the potential danger. 

Indigos glimmered with amusement as he watched the other while he made the reservations, Ginzo really was overprotective. It felt nice to have someone worry about him again.

When the inspector turned towards Kaito, he almost wasn't surprised to see that the other had already disguised himself as Kite "Ready to go Ginga?" Kite asked, a small smile on his lips at the use of the name.

Ginga nodded, messing up his hair a bit. He obviously didn't really need to disguise much since his hair had been permanently dyed to match Kaito's and his haircut wasn't his normal one. Nobody would look at him and think that he was Nakamori Ginzo, but shrunken "Yup" He'd only call Kite dad when in public. It felt weird even then.

Kite snickered, a light blue bag of his own appearing on his back "Then let's head out" He smirked "I have a heist location to scope out. Thankfully he's already held plenty of heists there so he knew the layout perfectly. Though things could have changed a bit, so it was always a good idea to make sure that a past exit hadn't been blocked.

Ginga slung his own bag over his shoulders before following Kite out the door, raising a brow when they didn't stop to lock it. Maybe Kite had done a trick to do so. It was interesting to see the other use small tricks, maybe he was already getting into the mindset of being Kid? He was sure that every other time he'd seen Kite leave, the other had physically locked the door "So how are we getting there?" A cab would be easiest, but they also cost more money. He wasn't sure if the other would pay for one, even if it wasn't even his own money being used.

Kite's azure gaze glimmered "The bus" He smirked "It's a good way for you to get some practice in being Ginga"


	43. Chapter 42 Violet Victory Heeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 22 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 11 2020  
> Posted here July 10 2020

Ginzo let out a small sigh as he flopped onto the hotel's bed, being on the bus had been more exhausting than he'd thought it'd be. It had been so long since he'd been around so many people, it'd been kinda overwhelming. Sure he'd left their shared apartment to fetch things, but he'd almost always been moving in contrast to having to sit still on the bus. He peered over at Kite, the other hadn't dropped the disguise once they'd gotten out of sight, Kite had seemed perfectly at ease on the bus.

Kite breathed out a laugh at Ginzo's curious look "It's all about headspace" He pointed at his own head "As Kaito I would have been on edge like you were" Even more so since Kaito didn't exist. He flashed a grin "But I'm currently Kid undercover as Kite, Kid is a showman while Kite has no reason to feel on edge around others" Sapphires gleaned "Thus I'm quite comfortable around others"

The inspector raised a brow, that was confusing "That doesn't sound healthy" Pretending to be who one isn't until they believe it themselves? Don't things like that eventually become problems?

Azure softened "I know my limits" He assured "Plus I doubt that you'll allow me to forget myself" Especially since he was still kinda learning who 'Kaito' was, since Ginzo's arrival it'd become more and more easier to emote his feelings. Before they hadn't really mattered, nor had he really thought of himself as anyone but Kid, he hadn't needed a proper name.

Ginzo nodded "Good" He trusted Kite's judgement. He sat up, legs dangling from the bed "So what's going to happen now?" There were still around 10 hours until the heist.

Kite smirked "Well I'm going to set up some tricks and traps, and also scope out the place" He glanced towards the TV "You can do whatever so long as you don't stand out" Ginzo wouldn't be able to keep up with him even if he allowed him to come, which of course he wouldn't. It wouldn't do for the other to learn the secrets behind his tricks "I'll find something to eat, don't wait for me" With that he disappeared, somewhere.

That was how the inspector ended up spending the rest of the day reading, watching TV, and memorizing the hotel's floor plans. He'd figured that he may as well know where things were in case something bad happened.

Ginga grimaced as he stood in the crowd, how did children even enjoy the heists? It was frankly a safety hazard for children with how many people there were, how had he never noticed this before?! He really had been too focused on catching Kid. He glanced at his watch, there were still around 10 minutes until the heist, maybe he should find a safer place to watch from. He feared that there was a very real chance of him getting trampled if he stayed.

Leaving the crowd was a lot easier than it had been to enter it, people were more than happy to swap places with him if it meant that they got a better chance at getting to Kid. He almost stumbled when he spotted superintendent Hakuba, Danashi usually didn't attend Kid heists. So why was he here now? It wasn't like the other could help out, not with everyone here.

By the time he found a place that he was sure was safe, the heist was due to start. He was standing a small corner within the room, he could see the amethyst from here, which was what mattered.

He covered his mouth when the familiar hissing sound of Kid's smoke bombs met his ears, though thankfully it had been white smoke instead of pink. There was shouting, yells, excited squeals from fans, and running footsteps. Kid's outfit blended quite well with the smoke, so much so that Ginga had barely seen the thief as he ran by. Though the sudden weight in his pockets was hard to miss. He frowned, had Kid seriously stashed the gem on his person? He couldn't even check to see if his suspicions were right.

The task force soon came running in the direction where Kid had fled, disappointment curled in his stomach. The heist had been lacking Kid's usual flair. Was it because he couldn't chase him? Or had the Crows garnered Kid's attention?

While Ginga was busy contemplating, Kid was flitting about the rooftop, dodging bullets. A small laugh escaped the thief as he dove down into the ventilation ducts, thank god he'd unscrewed the lids beforehand! Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins as he quickly shimmied into the first drop of the duct, allowing both his shoes and gloves to take the brunt of the downwards friction. Moments after the start of his second descent, a torrent of bullets was sent down, causing Kid's ears to ring as they ricocheted through the vents. All but one travelled horizontally down the vents, the one that managed to go down his path hit him square in the back.

Kid took the blow with a grimace, almost letting himself fall before catching himself, he was so glad that he'd gotten himself a bulletproof vest. He'd figured that it'd be a good investment since he'd outright challenged the Crows last time. It had still hurt though.

After a few more moments of sliding downwards he slipped into the next cross section so that he wouldn't be spotted right away if one of the Crows actually followed him into the vents. Not risking the chance, he continued to crawl through the vents, his destination already in mind. Though now that the adrenaline was fading, he could feel the familiar sting associated with being grazed by bullets. Oops, he'd thought he was better than that! Maybe he shouldn't have been shirking his exercise routine, he'd gotten sloppy.

He let out a silent breath as he approached his designated exit, he'd have to return later to clear up any blood. He may not be in the systems, but that didn't mean that he liked the idea of someone getting a hold of his blood.


	44. Chapter 43 Teamwork, Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 28 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 14 2020  
> Posted here July 17 2020

Ginga blinked in surprise at the sight of Kid slipping out of an air vent. He'd left the main heist site in favour of standing near a barely used alleyway since the heist was over. He hadn't wanted to linger about since a nosy person might have inquired where his guardian was. He'd figured that the other would easily locate him so long as he was alone. Ginga's gaze narrowed a bit at the tears in Kid's outfit, some of which were tinted red. Kid had gotten hurt, which meant that the Crows had actually shown up.

The inspector spotted black coated figures in the corners of his vision, they were thankfully at an angle where they couldn't see Kid "There you are dad!" He huffed, crossing his arms. God that felt weird "Why'd you leave me to go drinking?" That would allow the over to favour any injuries.

Kid gave a wide grin before he was swiftly replaced by Kite, his clothing was dark. It would hide any blood that seeped through the fabric "I'm sorry Ginga" Kite walked over to him, ruffling his hair as he crouched down to eye level "Why don't we go back to our room to play some games to make it up to you?" He offered, the dark figures passed by, not even bothering to spare them a glance.

Ginga nodded, letting out a relieved breath "That sounds fun" Kite grabbed his hand before they headed back to their room.

"That was pretty smart" Kite praised once they were within the privacy of their own room. He swiftly removed his disguise so that he was Kaito once more.

The inspector raised a brow, Kaito had been in disguise the whole time. He hadn't thought that the other would remove it until they were back in their apartment. He gave a small shrug "I figured that a father and son would be less likely to show up on their radar" He grimaced "Referring to you as my father feels weird"

Kaito snorted, indigos gleaming in amusement as he fiddled with his bulletproof vest. It was very uncomfortable "They were more vigorous in going after me than usual" They must be taking his challenge seriously. He removed the vest, frowning as he observed the damage "Their guns were certainly a higher caliber than usual"

Ginzo winced before scanning the other for injuries "How hurt are you?" He knew that he'd seen blood, but Kaito didn't seem to be in any hurry. That meant that the injuries shouldn't be that bad.

The boy looked down at himself, then met Ginzo's gaze "I think I got grazed a few times" He gave a small pout "I've gotten rusty"

"What about your ribs?" They'd been mostly healed before the heist, but judging by the vest, he'd been shot in the back. Surely repeated physical trauma to the same area couldn't be good, especially if the person was still growing "Did they get worse?"

Indigos softened "I improved the vest by adding some more shock absorption" He'd probably still bruise, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as last time.

Ginzo nodded, pulling out the first aid kit from his bag, handing it over "Why did you put the gem in my pocket?" He inquired, pulling out the pretty amethyst from his pocket.

"They wouldn't have expected a child to have the gem" Indigos gleamed "And I wasn't going to risk getting caught by the Crows with it. He could at least fake bargain with the Crows about its location if he did get caught. At the very least it would have gained him a bit of time. He opened the kit.

The inspector's gaze narrowed as he watched Kaito tend to his injuries, he really wished that Kaito would stop doing heists. Though he knew better than to suggest it "I hope that your next heist isn't anytime soon" The way Kaito was just wiping away the blood before disinfecting and wrapping the injuries was eerie. It spoke of experience. He clenched his fists, he hated whenever he remembered that the other had been tending to his injuries all alone before he'd shrunk.

Kaito let out a breath, closing the kit "Please don't tell me that you're going to become upset after every heist?" He appreciated the worry, but he needed to do this. Who else was both crazy enough, and skilled enough to do what he was doing? "I'm fine, these are minor injuries"

Ginzo grit his teeth, children shouldn't consider deep bullet grazes to be 'minor' injuries "I can't help it" He cared for the damn boy and hated seeing him injured. It was so easy to forget about the danger while living with Kaito so it almost always dug deep when things did happen. Kaito often gave off a happy air about him and was usually willing to help. He sometimes forgot that Kaito was damaged since things had seemed so much better recently.

The boy bit his lip, the inspector was too caring "I'm doing my best to prevent injuries" His gaze lowered to the ground, he didn't like disappointing Ginzo "I've been slacking off on my workouts" He had put the cure as his main priority "I'll start them up again so that I'll dodge better next time" There would always be a next time until he either died or beat the Crows.

"Fine" His shoulders slumped, he knew that Kaito wouldn't stop. Hell, he truly understood the other's reasoning, he just didn't like it "I'll eventually learn to deal with it better" He hoped that this didn't go on long enough for it to actually happen.

Indigos softened "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to people actually worrying about me" Yes people have worried about Kid, but worrying about Kid wasn't the same as worrying about Kaito. Kid was a role and Kaito was the one who played that role. Ginzo was the first one to worry about Kaito since his parents had died. He gave a small smile "Your worry means a lot to me"

Ginzo swallowed. Fuck that was messed up "You've grown on me" He huffed, tempted to hug the other.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 4 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 16 2020  
> Posted here July 24 2020
> 
> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH

Since the Violet Victory heist, Kaito had kept his word to start working out again before holding more heists. Which had been a good plan since when he did host the next few heists the Crows had really gunned for him, they really had raised the danger level. Thankfully the extra training had managed to pay off, the worst injury that he'd received from the last five heists was a bullet graze by his left ankle. It'd required the boy to give himself a few stitches and had left him limping for about a week. Ginzo had not been impressed, but hadn't been able to complain since the injury was minor compared to what could have happened.

"I'm so glad that we have heating" Kaito breathed, resisting the urge to shiver at the early December chill. He'd lived in colder conditions with less insulation before, but now his body was used to the warmth that indoor heating provided.

Ginzo nodded "It's hard to believe that it's almost been 6 months..." Six months of being stuck as a child, allowing his daughter to believe that he was dead. He glanced at Kaito, it had also been six months since he'd truly met Kaito. The boy had made things more bearable for him, and he often enjoyed the other's company.

Indigos softened as the boy winced "I'm sorry..." He still hadn't managed to find a permanent cure for Ginzo. He'd taken away some of the time he'd been using for the research so that he could exercise properly instead.

The inspector shook his head "For what?" If it weren't for Kaito, he'd have probably outed himself long ago and would gotten both himself and Aoko killed as a result "It's not like I could go back right away anyways" The Crows were still out there.

Kaito let out a soft sigh, wishing that his biology and chemistry skills were higher than they already were "There's going to be another heist in a few days" While his book skills were lacking, he could work on luring the crows. It was the least he could do for Ginzo, since the other _did_ have a life to return to, unlike him "I'll send out the heist note a day before like normal" The extra time for preparation really helped, especially since the Crows had brought out even more skilled snipers last time.

Ginzo raised a brow, the last Kid heist had been little more than a week ago "What's the target?"

"The Sea's Regret" It was a modest, but large emerald cut into the usual square design "I was initially going to go after the Mermaid's Heart, but it's already left Japan for now"

The inspector knit his brows together in thought "Those were displayed at the new museum in Osaka, the one near the water?"

Kaito smirked at Ginzo's knowledge "Yeah, the Taisho Gem Museum" The place wasn't gaining that much attention so it was at risk of shutting down "I figured that if Kid gave it a visit, more people would visit it" As it was, gems were already being sent away to other museums, thankfully the Sea's Regret wasn't scheduled to be shipped anytime soon.

Ginzo snorted, leave it to Kaito to try to help out a museum by stealing from it "Since it's going to be in Osaka, you've already booked the tickets haven't you?"

"Of course" Indigos gleamed "We're heading out by train tomorrow so that I can set up in time"

"How early?" He squinted at the boy suspiciously, it was currently around 9pm, nearing 10.

"We need to get to the station before 9" Kaito offered, grinning. He wasn't really thinking all that much when he'd booked the tickets. He'd just snatched ones that were early in the morning, not really thinking about how it was already getting late.

Ginzo let out a breath, it could have been worse "I'm going to go to sleep then"

Kaito nodded, opting to stay outside for a good while longer. Indigos narrowed at the new blue and purple capsule in his hand. It was the exact same formula as the last one he'd given Ginzo, except that he'd added some chemicals to temporarily numb the other's pain receptors. Thankfully the numbing agents hadn't interfered with the main formula. He knew that the numbing agents only worked on the pain receptors because he'd tried it out on himself before adding it to the cure. He'd stabbed his own leg and hadn't really felt any pain, just the feeling of something going through his flesh. He'd also been able to move his whole body properly.

He pocketed the pill, deciding that he'd give it to Ginzo in the morning before they left. Though he'd make sure to tell him that it wasn't really a different formula so that the inspector wouldn't randomly decide to test it like last time. Indigos darkened, it probably wouldn't mask all of Ginzo's pain, but it should at least prevent him from passing out. He let out a tired sigh before heading to bed.

Ginga covered his yawn with a hand as they exited the station. He hadn't slept well, which was normal for him whenever he was aware of an upcoming heist. Though now instead of the anticipation of catching Kid being the cause of his insomnia, he was kept up by his worry for Kaito. There may not have been many injuries during the last few heists, but there _had_ been plenty of close calls.

Kite smiled sympathetically, knowing the cause of the other's drowsiness "You can go back to sleep once we reach our hotel Ginga" It made him feel both guilty and happy that the other was so worried whenever he pulled a heist. He grabbed Ginga's hand for appearance's sake.

"I'll be fine" It would just make it harder to fall asleep tonight if he slept more. He stuck his hand into his pocket, palming the plastic container that held the temporary cure. It was reassuring to have.

"Okay" The other wasn't actually a child, so Kite wouldn't tell him what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH


	46. Chapter 45 Eavesdropping, Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 21 2020  
> Posted here August 7 2020

Kid peered cautiously out from between the holes of the sewer drain that he was currently residing in. His outfit was his normal black sweater, sweatpants, and baseball cap that he wore for casual recon. It blended in well with the sewer's shadows "He really managed to bring in Scorpion?" Indigos gleamed with curiosity as he listened in on the conversation. If only he could get closer without drawing any suspicion to himself, but he couldn't since he couldn't move sewers.

"Yeah, Kid's been getting more and more active lately" So his actions really were putting more pressure on the Crows? Kid smirked, pleased that his efforts were worthwhile "We need to either remove him or capture him" The man shrugged "Capture would be ideal, but killing him will work too"

The thief blinked, why would they want to capture him? Sure he'd understand if they thought that he had Pandora, but they knew that he didn't have it. One of the men released a breath "Scorpion has a perfect kill streak so far, Kid's as good as dead" Kid scowled, no he wasn't! He wouldn't let this Scorpion person take him down. There was a beeping sound before the sound of retreating footsteps met the thief's ears.

Indigos narrowed as he slipped out of the sewer, making sure to put the grate back exactly how it was. He gave himself a quick sniff and grimaced, he'd have to cover or wash away the gross scent before continuing his recon. People noticed when others smelt and it wouldn't do to attract attention like that.

He glanced at his watch, noting that he'd spent almost the entire day going through air ducts and sewers. He didn't like going through sewers, but with how aggressive the Crows have been lately, it was a good backup route in case his regular routes got cut off. He raised his arms above his head, relishing the stretch. Maybe he should call it a day, he still had a little over a day left to prepare.

Ginzo grimaced when Kaito appeared in their hotel room "Why the hell do you smell so bad?" He covered his nose with his hands "You reek" Had the boy been dumpster diving or something? He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been with how bad he smelled.

Kaito snickered, indigos gleaming "Sorry, I can't smell it anymore" A true blessing in disguise.

The inspector's gaze narrowed "Go take a shower before the smell decides to linger" He didn't want to be smelling that for the rest of their stay.

"That's the plan" The boy replied as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed off towards the washroom. It wouldn't do for him to still stink when he went out tomorrow. Especially since the heist was scheduled for the day after the next at 1am. It'd been a while since he'd had a heist around that time.

Once Kaito was in the shower, Ginzo decided to send Danashi a message to tell him the general area where they were. He liked having the Superintendent around during heists because the man had enough power that he could potentially help if something went wrong. It hadn't missed his attention that the man had started attending the heists more often after Kaito's visit to him. Since Danashi was going to be there either way, he may as well make it easier for the man.

He then went back to reading one of Kaito's many crime novels, he'd lost count of how many of them that he'd read by now. Though he figured that it had to at least be over 100, yet he still hadn't really made a dent in Kaito's book collection. Every time he'd managed to read most of them, the next day the books that he'd already read get replaced and the old books got whisked off to who knows where. It kind of confused him on how Kaito could have possibly obtained so many books. Very few of them had library stamps. Maybe he randomly borrowed them without the owner's knowledge?

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Kaito stepped out of the bathroom, wearing clean clothes. In his arms was a sealed bag that contained the clothes that he'd been wearing before.

Ginzo looked up from his book, noting that he couldn't smell the boy anymore, thank god "Can we order some sushi?" Kaito never opted for take out food unless Ginzo asked for it, though he almost always agreed when he did.

"Sure, it's been a while" Sushi was nice, and since they didn't have to prep it themselves, they could be lazy. He glanced at Ginzo "You want the usual?" He knew what the inspector liked, but it couldn't hurt to ask. What if the other wanted to try something different for a change?

"That would work" Ginzo replied.

Kaito nodded, taking out his phone to order their food. He blushed as his stomach growled, reminding him that he'd forgotten to eat lunch. His body wasn't used to him skipping meals anymore.

Ginzo raised a brow, having heard the growl "You should have eaten" He scolded once the boy had finished the call. It wouldn't do for Kaito to not be in top form for the heist.

"I got really into scoping out the place" He avoided the other's gaze "I didn't mean to skip lunch" He truly hadn't since he knew how much it upset Ginzo whenever he skipped a meal.

The inspector sighed "Just try to remember to eat next time" Kaito was still quite thin, and it was proving to be quite difficult to get the boy to gain weight since he was so active. At least his bones weren't too noticeable unless he looked for them.

"I'll try" His stomach growled again, causing the boy to blush.

"At least I know that you're not likely to skip two meals in a row" Ginzo smirked, amused by the other's pout.

Kaito opted to turn on the TV instead of answering. Hopefully the food would arrive soon so that his stomach would stop growling.


	47. Chapter 46 Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 11 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 23 2020  
> Posted here August 14 2020

The night air had a crisp chill to it as Kid let out a silent sigh, pocketing the night's target. He was feeling a little unnerved that nothing had happened yet that was out of the ordinary for one of his heists. He glanced up at the moon, admiring it's soft glow before bringing out his hang glider. Since the Crows had neglected to show up, he might as well make his exit flashy. Veiled indigos gleamed as a small smile tugged at his lips, it had been a while since he'd actually escaped via the sky.

Ginga let out a relieved breath when he spotted Kid's familiar white silhouette hop off of the museum's roof, soaring through the sky. Another injury free heist it would seem, which was a relief. He tuned out the crowd's cheering in favour of following the glider's trajectory. They were to meet up near the water since there wouldn't be very many people there this late at night.

A few moments later the cheers turned into screams, Ginga whipped his gaze back towards the sky, heart lurching at the sight of Kid falling. The glider closely following Kid's descent. The inspector picked up the pace, quickly calculating the angle of descent as he ran. Just what had caused the other to let go of the glider?! Especially so high up in the sky?! He swallowed, feeling sick, hopefully Kid had survived the fall. He didn't want to think about the other option.

He was panting, almost out of breath when he paused his running. The inspector let out a few sharp curses as he viewed the water, it's waves were rolling darkly. He'd momentarily forgotten that Kid had been heading towards the docks. What if Kid had fallen into the water? "Ki-Kaito!" His voice shook as he called out the other's name, opting to call for Kaito, instead of an international jewel thief. It was safer that way.

Ginzo stood there panting for a few moments as he desperately listened for a response, calling again when he got none. Oh god, Kaito couldn't have drowned right? Wasn't drowning supposed to be a horrible way to die? His eyes burned as he scanned the docks, searching for that familiar white suite. He clenched his fists, he wouldn't give up searching. He absolutely refused to believe that the boy he's spent almost half a fucking year with would just go and die like that.

A small, broken whimper escaped Kaito's lips. His head was killing him and he could barely see anything. Where was he? He was cold, really cold, and wet? Why was he wet? He tried to move his head to look around, only for more darkness to swamp his vision, causing him to lose hold of whatever he'd been clinging onto. He hadn't even realized that he'd been clinging onto something.

He spluttered, flailing weakly as he was suddenly dragged under the water by his own weight. The salty water caused his right eye and the surrounding area to burn, the pain building as it slipped into his airways as well. He couldn't breathe! Panic overwhelmed him as his struggles strengthened, allowing him to blindly grab onto something to pull himself up until his upper body was out of the water. Kaito coughed and spluttered, forcing water out of his lungs as he laid there gasping for air. A large tremble ran through his frame as the last bits of water spewed from his lips before he felt his muscles go limp. He didn't have the energy to pull himself back up all the way.

Kaito rested his head against the object, ignoring the disgusting, slimy feeling as he focused on his breathing. Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out, that was good. Breathing was good, he needed to keep doing that. It smelt really fishy, there was water all around, so had he grabbed onto a fishing net? Indigos closed, the effort of keeping them open was too much for him. He was exhausted, and everything just hurt too much.

God why the hell were the docks so dark? Ginzo was feeling frantic as he continued to look under every part of the docks. He'd already been searching for a good while, and had yet to find Kaito. There wasn't much time left before Kaito actually froze to death. His gaze darkened, had Kaito truly drowned and had gotten washed away? He shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. No, he was alive. He had to be.

He ran over towards one of the farther areas, one that he hadn't yet checked. He then crouched down onto his knees, leaning over the edge so that he could check under the docks. The visibility was horrible so he had to check each area separately.

Ginzo sucked in a breath, the faint white of Kaito's suit immediately drawing his attention "Kaito!" The boy was barely clinging onto an old fish net, the bodies of decaying fish were keeping Kaito afloat. Panic filled the inspector when he noted that blood covered the other's face. Oh god, how much had he been bleeding?! And what about the fish? He needed to grab Kaito right away before his injuries got even more contaminated. His gaze narrowed as he looked around, he didn't know how to get Kaito out from under there. The boy was bigger than him.

Wait, the Pill! Ginzo quickly glanced around, when he spotted no people he removed his clothing before swallowing the pill. The pain caused him to stagger, almost slipping into the water. He grit his teeth, he could handle this level of pain. He was not going to pass out, Kaito needed him.

By the time he was fully grown he was panting, but still fully conscious. He then jumped into the water, cursing at the frigid temperature as he swam over towards Kaito, removing the extended limbs from the boy before cradling him against his chest. His eyes burned as he felt the icy body trembling.

As soon as they were out of the water, Ginzo bundled Kaito up with the clothes that he'd been wearing since they'd only be a bit small on the boy. Then he snagged a larger set of clothes from the boy's belongings for himself. They were wet, but it would do. He'd be arrested if he ran around naked while holding Kaito.


	48. Chapter 47 Worry, Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 14 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 28 2020  
> Posted here August 21 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE September 4 2020

Ginzo hid in the shadows near the road, Kaito was held closely to his chest, torn fabric wrapped hastily over Kaito's right eye. Hopefully his own body warmth would help him. The wet clothes felt gross now that they were partially warm. His eyes burned as he waited for Danashi, he'd called the superintendent for help since Kaito truly needed proper medical attention. Kaito's smaller frame was violently trembling, despite the unnatural warmth that exuded from the boy. The inspector grit his teeth, he wasn't stupid. He knew that Kaito had gotten ill from either the cold or his injuries, maybe even both.

The wait felt like hours, even though it had probably been less than 10 minutes since he'd called. He let out a breath, relief palpable when he spotted Danashi's car pull up. The windows were tinted since it was his personal car.

"Thank you" Ginzo breathed as he quickly slipped into the back seat, it would be easier to care for Kaito with the extra room. He could have probably dropped Kaito off at a hospital before hiding, but then there would have been too many questions. There would have been a lot of eyes on the boy after that.

"It's no problem" Danashi replied, brows knit in worry as he drove "I've called one of my family doctors in to one of our clinics" He stated "I told him that Kaito was a victim in an ongoing abuse case" That meant that the doctor wouldn't ask as many questions, nor would they be as suspicious.

The inspector wiped a bit of sweat off of Kaito's brow, his hand trembling a bit as he did so "Is he good?" He didn't want to risk Kaito's health with a bad doctor.

Danashi's eyes softened at the audible worry in Ginzo's voice "Dr.Kalos is one of our best doctors. He's been working for my family for years" He sped the car up a bit to narrowly dodge a red light "He'll be there before we arrive, or he'll arrive shortly after" It depended on the traffic.

Ginzo nodded silently, he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. For the rest of the ride he gazed out the window, fingers running through the boy's hair in an attempt to soothe him. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for the other's unconsciousness or not.

When they arrived Ginzo gently handed Kaito over to Danashi, he didn't want to, but it was too dangerous for him to be spotted "Please take care of him" His voice broke a bit "I'll be back when I can" Which could be hours from now. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. He didn't want to leave Kaito.

"Kaito will be in good hands" The superintendent assured before turning away to run into the clinic.

Ginzo swallowed, eyes watery as he forced himself to walk away. The more distance he put between them the better, especially since he was supposedly dead in the eyes of the law. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings for the first time. Their shared hotel room was too far away to travel to right now, at least as himself. A small shiver ran through him, making him rub his arms in an attempt to warm up a bit. Hadn't Kaito pointed out a tiny safe house around here? It apparently wasn't large because most of his heists took place in Tokyo, but Kid did visit Osaka often enough to warrant a small place. He let out a breath, he'd stay there until it was safe for him to visit Kaito.

A long and filthy string of curses escaped from Ginzo's mouth as he glanced at the clock. It had taken almost a whole day for the stupid pill to wear off! The safe house hadn't had any windows, and he'd avoided looking at his watch after the first few hours. Watching the minutes go by little by little had been torture.

He quickly slipped into a dark grey hoodie and brown pants that obviously belonged to Kaito. They were somewhat big on his shrunken frame but they were smaller than the many adult sized clothing choices. Which meant that Kaito hadn't visited this place since he'd shrunk. Thankfully the food had been canned and not yet expired.

Danashi hadn't called him, but he wasn't going to wait any longer. He needed to check on Kaito. Ginzo quietly slipped out, making sure to lock it back up properly, knowing that Kaito would be upset to see it ransacked by thieves. It was nearing 9 at night so it was conveniently dark out. That meant that there would be less eyes around to spot him slipping into the clinic.

When he spotted Ginzo's tiny form cautiously peering around, Danashi felt pity for the guy. Dark circles surrounded the other's eyes, and Ginzo was actually trembling a bit "Ginga" He greeted softly.

Ginga flinched, head whipping around at the call of his alias "Hakuba-san..." He breathed, quickly running up to the taller man "How is he?" Kaito couldn't have died right? He hadn't called and no news was good news.

Danashi let out a weary breath before pursing his lips "Follow me into his room" There would be a lot more privacy there.

The inspector felt a bit of fear ice his veins as he followed Danashi, something must have happened. Danashi hadn't told him that Kaito was okay "Is he alive?" He had to know at least that.

"For now, yes" Ginga froze "But he's really weak due to infection and some fluid buildup in his lungs" He gave Ginga's shoulder a quick squeeze "Kaito's a strong boy"

Ginga blinked away a few tears as he nodded, Kaito was one of the strongest people that he knew. He wouldn't let something like this beat him "Has he woken up yet?"

Danashi shook his head "No, they only finished working on him a little while ago"

"Why" He furrowed his brows, he hadn't noticed that bad of an injury on Kaito.

The superintendent opened a door, slipping in before motioning for Ginga to do the same "Dr.Kalos tried to save his eye, but the infection would have spread too deep if it had stayed in any longer" He paused "It had to be removed to save his life"


	49. Chapter 48 Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 30 2020  
> Posted here September 4 2020

The inspector froze, he hadn't noticed that Kaito's eye had been that injured "His eye didn't look too bad when I checked..." How could he have missed such an injury?

"He was probably unconscious the whole time you had him right?" At Ginzo's nod Danashi continued "Shards of glass, probably from his monocle were embedded into his eye" He gave the other's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Dr. Kalos had said that if not for the infection, the damage would have at the very least blinded Kaito" His gaze softened sympathetically at how Ginzo grit his teeth "From what I've learned about Kaito so far" He offered a small smile "I just know that he won't let the loss of an eye hold him back for long"

Ginzo nodded, eyes burning despite the reassurance "So he should wake up soon?" He inquired as they continued walking deeper into the room. There were three beds in sight, with a curtain cutting through the room. He swallowed, Kaito was probably in the last bed that was probably behind the curtain.

Danashi stopped him a moment before he reached the curtains "If he were allowed to, yes" At Ginzo's confusion he explained "I asked Dr. Kalos if it would be safe to keep him under for a few days at least. He said that it wouldn't cause Kaito any harm"

He scowled "Why the hell do you want to keep him unconscious?" His words were a low growl.

The superintendent wasn't fazed by the other's anger "To let him heal a bit, he can't feel the pain as much when he's unconscious" His gaze narrowed "You know how stubborn Kaito can be" Ginzo had often complained to him about it by phone "He might try to push himself too quickly in an attempt to seem better than he is"

Ginzo grimaced, he could actually see Kaito doing that "What else is wrong with him?" Keeping Kaito unconscious just for his eye seemed like a bit much.

"He's also recovering from mild hypothermia and blood loss" The main thing that saved the boy had probably been his Kid suit. It's fabric material was highly resistant to cold and retained warmth better than any other fabric that they knew of. Kaito would have long since died without the suit.

Ginzo nodded, that wasn't unexpected considering how he'd found Kaito "And?" He glanced at the curtain, it was tempting to just slip past it.

"An unknown chemical was circulating his bloodstream, so Dr . Kalos flushed it out as he administered fresh blood" Danashi pursed his lips "It didn't register as dangerous, but he did some tests and found out that it affected Kaito's growth hormone production" He glanced at Ginzo "Do you know if he's been in contact with anything strange?"

The inspector was silent for a few moments before remembering the occasional complaint that Kaito had whenever he spent too long in his lab "He told me that there's some weird fumes or air in his lab" He wanted to hit himself for not pursuing the subject further "It makes him feel sick if he's down there for too long"

Danashi nodded "That should be investigated later" He let out a breath "He should start growing properly now that his bloodstream is clear. Dr. Kalos is currently producing the X-Rays to check for both injuries and bone age"

So Kaito won't stay really tiny, that was good. If the boy grew more. he'd in turn become stronger physically and be able to defend himself better "That's at least some good news for Kaito" Kaito had been quite defensive about his height when he'd realized just how tiny the boy actually was. Especially since it was obvious that he was short when one thought about how he was a thirteen year old that was only a few inches taller than a seven year old.

"I hadn't really seen him properly before until now" Danashi admitted, it had been shocking once he'd actually had time to think about it "I understand now how protective you are of him"

Ginzo blushed a bit "Of course I am, he's a child" A stupid, little annoying child who'd managed to worm his way into his heart. He didn't know what he'd do if Kaito got himself killed.

"You love him" Danashi's eyes softened.

He crossed his arms across his chest "It's hard not to" Ginzo huffed. Kaito did everything in his power to make sure that he was doing okay, not to mention that the boy was actually fun to be around. It was hard not to grow more and more attached to him as time went on. He just wanted to bundle up the little shit in a safety bubble. The idiot needed someone to make sure that he didn't die.

"He's a good kid" Danashi moved the curtain to the side a bit to let Ginzo through. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when these Crows did eventually go down. Would Ginzo actually let Kaito turn himself in? The man seemed to adore Kaito "Remember, he won't wake up today"

Ginzo sucked in a breath, immediately rushing to Kaito's side. The boy had both an IV and blood bag connected to him, the red bag making Kaito's pale skin stand out so much more. There were various other machines connected to him as well "I should have found him sooner..." He breathed, gently taking hold of Kaito's hand. Had Kaito been conscious for any length of time before being found? He hoped not.

"You found him in time, and that's what matters" Danashi replied. The scars that littered the boy's body were horrifying, but the other didn't even blink at them "At least this time he won't be alone in his recovery" So many bullet wounds, laceration scars, and burns. Just how the hell could the boy stand to even smile? Hopefully his newest injuries wouldn't be a tipping point.

"Of course" He wouldn't leave Kaito, doing it the other day had been bad enough. His eyes burned as he thought about how many times Kaito had healed all alone in that horrible house in the woods.


	50. Chapter 49 Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 28 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 4 2020  
> Posted here September 11 2020

The idea of keeping Kaito unconscious for a few days actually turned into a week, mainly because they'd wanted to make sure that Kaito was healing properly. Ginzo let out a breath as he watched the boy sleep, the X-Rays had been horrifying. While Kaito currently had no broken bones or fractures, there had been many indications of past injuries not being allowed to heal properly visible on his X-Rays. Kaito had broken over a hundred bones so far, which was scary considering how young he was.

Ginzo's gaze darkened as he once again thought about how young Kaito was, his bones apparently said that he was a bit younger than 10. Which if he thought about the timeline, it made some sense that his growth had been hindered around that age if he'd started up the lab early in his career as Kid. What would have happened if Kaito hadn't been injured bad enough to warrant a hospital?

He'd been thinking of Kaito as a young child due to his appearance, but in reality Kaito was a young teenager. He just couldn't see the other as such yet, maybe when he started growing properly he would. Thankfully Kaito had a fair chance of catching up in height, or at least not look like a child by the time he stopped growing.

It would be interesting to see Kaito grow up, his gaze softened as he observed Kaito's sleeping form. The boy would be waking up any moment now since they'd stopped administering whatever had been keeping Kaito under. Now Kaito wasn't hooked up to anything. Unfortunately since Kaito was a good actor, they'd minimized the pain medication as well, pain was useful for gauging someone's health.

Kaito grimaced, curling up a bit in an attempt to ward off the pain. The horrible coldness was gone, no longer leaching away the warmth, but the pain was still there. A small whine passed through his lips as he curled the fabric around himself, it was soft, and dry.

"Kaito?" Ginzo's voice was soft as he called out to the other, the boy just gave another small whine, bundling himself up in the blankets.

He heard someone talking but he didn't really care, he didn't sense danger from them so it was fine to ignore them. He just wanted to curl up into a safe little ball and wait for the pain to go away. He felt too exhausted to do anything else.

The inspector became concerned when Kaito didn't really acknowledge him, the boy usually paid him at least some attention when contacted. He also wanted to know why Kaito wasn't freaking out at being in an unfamiliar place. Since the boy had bundled himself up away from him, Ginzo had to climb up onto the bed to reach him. Stupid short arms "Kaito" He gently nudged Kaito in an attempt to get his attention.

Kaito felt the ground shift under him, but that was fine. It wasn't sinking. When he felt something tough him he leaned against it, it was solid, and solid was safe. It was even more solid than the ground.

Ginzo blinked, maybe Kaito was still being affected by the medication, considering that he all but passed out against him. Did the boy even open his eye? Or was he still too drugged up to notice that half his vision was gone? His eyes softened as he gently pet Kaito's unruly locks, at the very least the boy was in pain. He didn't think that Kaito would have made those sounds otherwise if he was fully aware.

The inspector tried to slip away, but was stopped by the other clutching at his shirt. His shoulders sagged as he glanced at the time, it was late. He'd shared a bed with Kaito for a good while, so he might as well get some sleep now instead of bothering him.

Ginzo was awoken a few hours later by a wetness on his chest, and soft whimpers. Shit, was Kaito having a nightmare? He wouldn't blame the boy if he was. He opened his eyes to see that Kaito had latched onto him in his sleep, and was now trembling as tears fell from his good eye while bits of blood speckled the bandages over his missing eye.

 _Cold, so cold, and dark. He couldn't see anything, could only feel the coolness of the water as it tugged at him, trying to drag him into it's depths. He clawed desperately at the rotting fish, only for the decaying flesh to give way, already weakened from time._ Kaito _. He scrambled for something to grab onto, coughing and choking when the bits under him gave way. It burned, his throat, his lungs, the icy water burned, while at the same time chilling his core_. Kaito wake up! _He cried out as he flailed, struggling against the icy grip. It was stealing his energy! He continued to fight against it, against the numbness, against the_...

Kaito gasped, jolting awake. Indigo snapping open in a panic. He saw Ginzo, but where was he?! He moved to pull away from the inspector, to scope the area, but was instead grabbed tightly "Calm down!" Ginzo hissed, worried at how Kaito's whole frame was trembling.

"Where?!" Kaito's voice was laced with fear, this looked like a hospital, he shouldn't be here. Couldn't be here. Why was he here?! "We need to leave" He stated, squirming to get out of Ginzo's grip. God the guy was strong. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit "It's dangerous" Why did Ginzo put them in so much danger? His eye narrowed as he tried to formulate a plan to protect Ginzo's daughter, if she hadn't already been killed that is.

Shit "Kaito calm down" Ginzo breathed, both amazed and concerned about the blatant fear exuding from the boy. He was fucking terrified. He swallowed, was this fear new, or just something that had been hidden from him? His eyes burned at the thought of it being the latter, the panic hadn't really started until Kaito had realized where they were.


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 6 2020  
> Posted here September 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE October 2 2020

Calm down? There was no way that he could calm down! Kaito's mind raced as he thought about their options. If the Crows were crazy enough to seek out a magic jewel, they'd probably be desperate enough to go after anything that could potentially connect to Kid. The Crows know that Kid had been hurt, and an injured boy so close to the heist, without any identification would draw some attention. At the very least they'd collect prints, and some of those prints could belong to Ginzo, someone who was supposed to be dead.

Ginzo frowned when Kaito suddenly stilled, that was either a good thing, or a bad thing "We're safe" He breathed, shifting his grip on the other so that it would be more efficient if Kaito tried to struggle again.

Kaito shook his head "Impossible, the Crows are everywhere" His words were dull. He'd thought that he'd managed to make Ginzo understand how dangerous they were, how could he think that they were safe? He lowered his head, they'd probably already been found. His breath hitched, it was only a matter of time now until they were killed, until Ginzo was killed. Then his daughter would die, because she was a loose end. The Crows didn't like loose ends.

Fuck, he almost preferred it when Kaito had been struggling. Now the boy was just limp in his arms as his body shook "It's been a week Kaito" Ginzo gripped Kaito's head and forced the other to meet his gaze "They haven't found us" The boy was breathing fast, too fast.

Indigo dilated "A week?" He'd been out for that long? He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry "How?" his voice was small, trembling.

The inspector let out a breath, letting go of Kaito's face to ruffle the boy's hair "Hakuba-san helped, your info is sealed due to him claiming that you're a victim of abuse" Nobody but the doctor and Danashi knew that they were at the clinic.

Kaito swayed a bit, catching himself by grabbing Ginzo's arm, the adrenaline was fading from his system. Ginzo wasn't going to die, he was safe, for now. He let out a low hiss, clutching at his right eye "Fuck..." He wanted the adrenaline back.

"Who taught you such a filthy word?" Danashi mused as he entered the room, it was relieving to see that the boy was up and about.

A crooked smile tugged at Kaito's lips as he pointed at Ginzo with the hand not clutching at his eye "Keibu taught me worse" The man was quite skilled at swearing, especially when he was riled up.

Ginzo snorted, not bothering to defend himself. Kid had really pissed him off in the past, and everyone who knew anything about the heists knew that.

Danashi eyed the inspector before turning back towards Kaito "How do you feel?" They'd already decided that Dr.Kalos would have minimal access to Kaito while the boy was awake. Another person knowing him might unnerve Kaito.

Kaito grimaced "My eye hurts a lot" A mischievous glint suddenly appeared within indigo "I need drugs" He was also feeling a bit tired, but that was fine. Ginzo couldn't help but smirk at Kaito's word choice.

"Your eye doesn't hurt" At Kaito's confused face Danashi explained "It's where your eye used to be that hurts" Hiding the information wouldn't do anything but delay the inevitable.

The boy gently prodded around the bandages, so his eye was gone? He didn't really know how he felt about that "My monocle got shot..." He breathed, he glanced over at Ginzo "How?"

"How what?" Ginzo sighed, Kaito's reaction to the news was kinda lacklustre. There were many things that Kaito could be asking about right now.

"How did I get here?" How was he still alive? He shuddered, remembering the cold, the darkness, the... "Ow" Kaito jolted, squinting at Ginzo. Did the guy just poke near his injury?!

The inspector raised a brow in response, he'd seen Kaito start to zone out. The boy needed to stay in the present "I took the pill and dragged you out of the water" His gaze darkened as he remembered how small Kaito had seemed, especially in the oversized Kid suit once he'd removed the limbs.

"Thank you" Indigo closed, shaking his head as he was reminded of that darkness. He opened his eye to meet Ginzo's gaze, offering a tired but wry grin "The pills had been intended to protect you, but it didn't really work out that way" God he was tired, but at least he was still alive to go after the Crows. He didn't think that he would have survived without Ginzo's help.

"You can't just go and get yourself killed" Ginzo scoffed, crossing his arms "I need to to perfect the cure" It was more than that, but he chose to say the reason that would affect Kaito the most. Truthfully he'd be fine if he stayed tiny after the Crows were gone, he could still be with Aoko then, and Kaito?... He was conflicted when he thought about the boy's future after the Crows. He eyed the boy "Why are you so calm about losing your eye?"

Kaito gave a small shrug "It's just an eye" It wasn't like it's loss would affect anything besides his sight and appearance "I'll just make a really fancy false eye in my lab" A missing eye was a noticeable feature, so he needed to look normal to avoid attention.

"You can't go there anymore" Ginzo breathed, gaze darkening at the thought of the lab "The fumes were affecting your health"

The boy raised a brow "I felt fine so long as I wasn't in there for too long"

"They were stunting your body's growth hormones production" Danashi replied "Do you not want to actually look your age?"

Indigo widened, he'd thought that it was his diet that made him so small "I'm not going to stay short?" His size would have made him a target when he went to jail, any growth was good in his book. He frowned "But I need the lab" For both the cure, and his heists. Ginzo's cure was more important than his height problem.


	52. Chapter 51 I Care About You! Damn It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 11 2020  
> Posted here October 2 2020

Ginzo grimaced, realizing that Kaito was right. The other needed to use the lab to create the cure and whatever weird things Kaito decides to use for his heists "Maybe you can find a way to filter the lab's air?" There were ways to purify air weren't there?

"I've already tried" Kaito sighed, swaying slightly "But the air just goes back to being all weird" The whole place had probably gotten too contaminated for just air purification to work.

Danashi's gaze darkened "That doesn't sound good" He mused "Have you tested the soil?"

Kaito blinked "No..." He frowned "But I probably should have" What if he'd actually seriously contaminated the area? He did use a lot of odd and dangerous chemicals. He gave Ginzo a worried glance "We need to test Keibu for the contamination" Hopefully Ginzo had been spared "I can do the tests myself once I know what I'm looking for" Thankfully Ginzo hadn't been allowed in his lab, nor had he been in that house for too long.

"With what lab?" The inspector scoffed, crossing his arms. There was no way in hell that he'd allow Kaito back into such a dangerous area.

The boy let out a breath, he was starting to feel a little ill for some reason "It's not like it's killing me" He replied, avoiding Ginzo's gaze. He gave a small shrug "If stunting my growth will allow Keibu to get his life back, then I'd gladly do it" He really wanted to grow, but his height was nothing compared to what would happen if Ginzo never got cured. The inspector needed to return to his life, to his daughter and friends.

Ginzo bristled, gritting his teeth as he shot Kaito a sharp glare "Why are you so insistent on putting others before yourself?!" He hissed, low enough to not attract attention. He couldn't really remember an instance where Kaito put himself first. He wanted to give the boy a good smack on the head, but refrained due to his injury "Do you even realize how selfish you're acting?"

Indigo narrowed in confusion "Selfish?" But he was doing his best to help, how could that be selfish?

"I care about you damn it" He'd grown attached to Kaito, there was no way that he could deny it "And you're disregarding my feelings to suit your own views" Ginzo growled, grabbing Kaito's shoulders to give him a little shake "Yes your actions have been what's best for my physical health, but I just can't stand it when you belittle and disregard what's best for you" How many fucking times does he have to do this?

Indigo widened, he hadn't really thought about that. His eyes began to burn a bit, the right more than the left "I'm sorry..." He'd known that Ginzo had cared about him a lot, but he'd disregarded that fact more often than not whenever he made decisions that negatively impacted him. He bit his lip, god he was an idiot "I can't help it" His tone was soft "You have so much waiting for you compared to me, that it never seems worth it to put myself before you" Ginzo had a family, friends, a job, responsibilities, and a more normal upbringing. And what did he have? Thieving, magic, and sex skills. The closest person to both a friend or family member was Ginzo! And that was only because the inspector had gone and gotten himself shrunk. He was a horrible person compared to Ginzo, especially since Ginzo's misfortune was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Ginzo was a bit startled when Kaito swayed again, but this time he fell unconscious. A frown tugged at his lips as he gently moved Kaito into a more comfortable position before wiping away the boy's tears "Why is blood coming out of his right eye?" He breathed, feeling a bit lost. The conversation with Kaito had ended prematurely. There was still more they needed to talk about.

"His tear ducts were probably damaged" Danashi replied "There's about a 50/50 chance of his eye not being able to produce tears once it heals properly" He'd kinda felt like an intruder as he'd just stood there awkwardly listening in on their conversation.

The inspector's eyes darkened "I see..." Ginzo swallowed, breaking his gaze away from Kaito to meet Danashi's "Kaito's really fucked up in the head..." He had been even before he'd officially met him "He needs psychiatric help" Especially after the most recent events.

Danashi gave Ginzo a pitying look "I doubt that he'll accept it as things are"

Ginzo lowered his head, clenching the thin bed sheet "I know" The boy was terrified enough at the prospect of a single hospital visit. There was no way that he'd spill his guts to a stranger who'd put it on file "Damn it..." They'd have to wait until the Crows were gone, but how long until then? Not to mention the legal problems regarding Kaito.

"Is he suicidal?" Danashi inquired, he didn't know Kaito as well as Ginzo did.

Suicidal? Ginzo bit his lip, was Kaito suicidal? He'd seen no signs of self harm, and Kaito could have easily gotten himself killed by now if that were the case. But, he often talked about his future death "I don't think so" He frowned "At least not actively..." He paused for a moment "I don't think that he'd kill himself before the Crows are gone..." He suddenly felt sick "And knowing him, the idiot would think that death was too good of an escape for him..." He hadn't really thought about Kaito in regards to suicide before, but it made some sense. Now that he thought about it, did Kaito even _like_ himself? He seemed content with everyday life, but then something would come up that would make him feel for the boy.

Danashi's gaze softened "A shame, a boy like him could do a lot of good for the world" His son had been easily entranced by Kid. He clasped Ginzo's shoulder "You love him right?" At the other's nod he continued "Then show that affection, even if it makes him uncomfortable" He glanced at Kaito "He'll need it to help with whatever trauma he's suffering from"


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 13 2020  
> Posted here October 9 2020

Ginzo's mood dampened further at the mention of trauma "I wonder how much the recent events have affected his mental state" He grit his teeth "And how much of it was caused by his past" Kaito didn't really act all that traumatized or truly suicidal on a daily basis, but the boy was also a great actor "God why didn't I really look into the signs?" They'd unnerved him, but he hadn't really connected the dots.

"Kaito is Kid, who is a master at hiding things" Danashi offered, his gaze softened a bit "And maybe you were so close to him that you just couldn't imagine the truth" Sometimes people just couldn't see what was there because they didn't want to see it.

The inspector lowered his gaze "I know that" He scoffed "But it still shouldn't have taken you to point it out" He let out sigh "Kaito grew up isolated, not knowing who his parents were. He didn't even know what they looked like until he had to bury their bodies" Ginzo ran a hand through his own hair "Hell, Kaito doesn't even know if 'Kaito' is his real name" God that had to screw anybody up "And then he took up his father's job as Kid, luring out the Crows all by himself while he lived on scraps earned from prostituting himself" His voice broke at that last bit, his shoulders slumped "The only thing that I've actually seen him do for pleasure is read crime novels" There were the occasional childish antics and rare teasing, but it wasn't much. He glanced back towards Kaito "And you've already seen a bit of how little he values himself"

Danashi swallowed, that was a lot for a kid so young to take on "I'll see what I can do about a lab" He breathed "In the meantime, do what I said and give him a lot of affection. It will bug him and even make him uneasy since he's unused to it, but it should help"

Ginzo nodded, remembering how Kaito often blushed whenever he did something as simple as ruffling his hair. He usually wasn't all touchy with the boy out of respect, and had often refrained from hugging Kaito, but if it would help, he'd do it "I'll try"

"Okay good" The superintendent pulled out his cell before exiting the room to leave Ginzo alone with Kaito. He needed to make a few calls. He headed towards an empty room before phoning.

"This is Saguru Hakuba speaking" His son's words were in English.

Deciding that speaking in English would make things more discreet, Danashi did so "Ah Saguru, you know that lab I had set up for you?" He'd had it made as soon as he realized that Saguru had an interest in science"

"I do father" There was a pause "Why are you asking about it?"

"Would you mind if a thief's son occupied it for a bit?" Thief was a lot safer to say than Kid, and Saguru would surely know who he's talking about. Stating it how he did wasn't lying, and it left them some possible wiggle room when legalities came to play. Kaito was good, but a fingerprint or DNA could be easily missed in a lab setting.

"Can I ask what happened?" Saguru sounded a bit worried.

Danashi smirked, Saguru and Kaito would probably get along if things had been different "The previous lab was deemed unsafe after some biological tests were done"

The sound of Saguru taking in a breath was heard "I have no objections to its use so long as the intentions are good" He was silent for a few moments "Why were tests done?" More silence "Is there anything that I could work on to help?" He was good in the lab, and he liked Kid. Though it was kinda shocking that he had a son.

His son was such a good kid. Danashi thought for a moment as he recalled how advanced Saguru was "His son lost his right eye completely due to some complications" Maybe Saguru could make a realistic eye while Kaito was busy with other things "It would save some time if you could come up with something"

There was a bit of a clatter "I'll see if I can put together some designs..." His words trailed off "One of them would have to adjust them and make it though..." He didn't know what Kid's son's eye looked like, but he could at least draft some general plans.

"Okay, thank you Saguru" Danashi replied, relieved that at least one problem had been solved so easily. Saguru's lab was designed to be highly private and only had cameras in the entrance for safety reasons.

"Have a good day Father" Saguru replied before hanging up.

Danashi pocketed his phone, now he just needed to acquire one of those fancy mask things to prevent Kaito from being contaminated again when he went to go fetch his data. There was no way that the boy would abandon all of his research.

Ginzo let out a yawn, he was starting to become bored with being in the clinic for so long, but it wasn't like he could leave Osaka to get their things. Thankfully Kaito technically didn't need to stay in the hospital any longer, they could leave as soon as the boy was up to it.

His gaze darkened a bit as he brushed a strand of hair out of Kaito's face. He'd wait until they were in their apartment to continue his talk with the boy, he had a feeling that Kaito wouldn't bring it up himself. Ginzo's eyes burned, why did Kaito have to belittle himself? He was a strong, kind, and very smart person, skilled in countless things. He had so many good traits that made him better than most. So why was it so fucking hard to make Kaito realize this? That he was actually worth something, so he should value himself more. Ginzo's resolve strengthened, from now on he wouldn't let Kaito disregard himself so easily.

He had argued before, but then Kaito would more often than not say something that he wasn't sure how to reply to.


	54. Chapter 53 Awake Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 18 2020  
> Posted here October 16 2020

When Kaito woke up again, he found himself alone in the room. Despite how he still felt a bit tired, the boy forced himself to get up and crawl over towards the end of his bed. He then grabbed the medical chart and began to read it, frowning when he realized that he was intentionally kept unconscious. He could have been out of this place days ago!

He sighed when he put the chart back, his injuries weren't actually all that bad, he could probably start planning his next heist any day now. Of course he wouldn't be able to actually do the heist anytime soon, Ginzo would throw a huge fit if he did. But that didn't mean that he couldn't start working on the plans. Planning was vital since he didn't really have a proper helper like his father did, and even if he wanted the help, that person was already busy caring for Ginzo's daughter. There was no way that he'd do anything that could draw attention to them.

Kaito contemplated going out to explore the clinic, but decided against it. Ginzo might freak out if he came back to an empty room.

When Ginzo slipped back into the room, he had a plate of brown rice with a side of some sort of mild soup resting on a tray. It had been tedious to play the role of Ginga just to bring in some food for Kaito "I figured that you wouldn't have wanted to eat out there" It had surprised him when he'd realized that the clinic had a very small cafeteria.

"Thank you" Kaito gave a grateful smile as he accepted the food, it didn't look the best, but it was hospital food. He settled the tray on his lap before turning towards Ginzo "I'm leaving once I'm done eating" He felt too exposed here, especially since he was here as himself.

"I figured" Ginzo sighed, there was no actual reason to force the other to rest here.

Kaito paused, spoon still in his mouth as he felt Ginzo ruffle his hair, he blushed a little. Where did that come from? He settled the spoon in the soup "It's not like I'm really injured" He just felt weak, which was normal considering the circumstances "I can rest just as easily back in the apartment, probably even better since it's familiar to me"

Just because his injury didn't affect his movement, didn't mean that it wasn't bad. He lost an eye! "I guess" Ginzo breathed, grateful that it seemed like Kaito was actually planning on resting "By the way, Hakuba-san set up an extremely private lab for you to use" He offered a small smile "You're not to go back into your old one unless it's to collect everything you need, and even then you'll have to wear a special mask" Kaito wasn't going to intentionally ruin his growth for his sake, he wouldn't allow it.

The boy lowered his head, pursing his lips "How?" It wasn't easy to construct a proper lab, let alone a private one. There shouldn't have been enough time to construct one so soon.

"He asked his son if it was okay for you to use it, and his son agreed" Ginzo explained, recalling what Danashi had told him "Apparently he'd had it made after finding out about his son's hobbies"

So it was Saguru's lab? That meant that it probably hasn't been used much. He couldn't help but grimace at the fact of being the reason why Saguru left Japan, only for him to take over the guy's lab months later "It's probably not well known then since Saguru wasn't really connected to his father's records when I initially checked..." And knowing Danashi, the lab would have a lot of fancy toys for him to play with "Okay I'll use it" He really didn't want to stay small for the rest of his life, and he trusted them.

"Good" Ginzo breathed, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight the other on this "It would have been very stupid of you if you didn't"

Kaito peered at Ginzo curiously, the inspector was acting a little odd "Did something happen that I'm unaware of?" He inquired.

Ginzo shook his head "No" His gaze softened as he ruffled Kaito's hair again "I just realized a few things" He added "It's nothing that you should worry about" Because he'll be the one to fix a few things.

Again with the touching? He scooted a bit out of Ginzo's reach "I never asked, how did the pill work?" Ginzo couldn't have passed out like last time, otherwise he'd probably have found a corpse instead of a living Kaito. People didn't last long in the sea at night, let alone in the winter at night.

"It lasted almost a whole day" He scoffed, at Kaito's raised brow he explained "I had to hide until it wore off" Unable to be there by Kaito's side. His gaze darkened "You were very close to death for a few days" It'd been terrifying, especially since he hadn't been able to do anything to help after reaching the clinic.

A whole day? That was very unexpected... Maybe the chemicals used to lessen Ginzo's pain had helped boost the effects. It wasn't as if he'd radically changed the formula or anything, or could it have been a fluke? Kaito grimaced, the only way to tell for sure was to have Ginzo try out both antidotes a few times to see which time had been the fluke, or if the added chemicals truly did boost the effects. If so, that would seriously help him in the creation of the final cure.

"What are you thinking about?" Judging by Kaito's face, it didn't seem good.

"It wasn't supposed to last that long according to my calculations..." Maybe he could make both a shorter cure and a longer cure that could be used depending on the situation "I'll need to do some more tests..." He frowned "And maybe have you take a few pills..." He didn't want to use Ginzo as a guinea pig, but the guy was the only one that the tests would work with.


	55. Chapter 54 Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 14 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 20 2020  
> Posted here October 23 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on November 6 2020

When they made it all the way back from Osaka to their apartment, Kaito tiredly flopped onto the couch. It sort of annoyed him that he was getting tired more easily than before, that meant that he secretly agreed with Ginzo about him needing rest. There was no way that he was going to verbally admit it though.

Ginzo couldn't help but shake his head at how the other just curled up on the couch, they never did get around to getting Kaito some good pain meds, but that was fine. It prevented Kaito from just ignoring the pain in favour of doing something he deemed more worthy of his time. He finished putting away their few belongings before turning towards Kaito "Hey Kaito, I need to talk to you" Now that they were in more familiar territory, the other shouldn't be as on edge.

Kaito blinked as he turned over, he'd been facing the back of the couch "What's the matter?" He inquired, holding back a wince when he accidentally put pressure on the right side of his face. Was he going to find out why Ginzo had been acting so weird?

The inspector took in a breath before releasing it "I'm not trying to cause a fight" He stated before continuing "But I'd really like to know why you value everyone more than yourself" Kaito was better than most people, so why didn't he acknowledge it? Ginzo swallowed, afraid to continue, but knowing that he had to "You act like you think that you're worthless..."

Indigo darkened a bit as Kaito glanced away, suddenly feeling uneasy "Does it really matter?" He was tired, and he wasn't sure if he could easily disappear for a bit.

"Yes Kaito, it does" Ginzo stated, slowly approaching Kaito. He didn't want the other to flee like he often did when there was a disagreement. His tone softened a bit "I care about you" A lot "So it really stings whenever you disregard yourself"

Kaito sat up so that he was no longer laying down, it was a less vulnerable position "I can't help what I feel" He breathed, hugging his knees to his chest. He shouldn't have allowed Ginzo so close, he should have known that the inspector would have gotten attached to him. His eyes burned, he wasn't worth getting attached to.

Ginzo settled himself beside Kaito "I can't either you know" He offered, gaze softening a bit "How exactly do you feel?" Maybe if Kaito told him, he'd be able to offer him some help.

"You're going to yell at me if I tell you" He knew Ginzo well enough to know that the inspector wouldn't be pleased.

He did like to yell a lot, didn't he? Ginzo grimaced "I'll let you finish and I'll try not to yell" That was the least that he could do.

Kaito bit his lip, eyes burning "I can't help but think of everyone as better than me" He lowered his head "Especially when I watch them going about their daily lives. They all just have so _much_ " He breathed "A family, friends, school, an identity..." His voice wavered "Before, if I died, nobody would have missed me, the actual me, not Kid" He buried his face against his knees "The real me isn't even all that great either, I'm a liar and a thief" His eyes watered "And everything that I didn't steal was purchased from the money earned by letting old men fuck me!" He let out a shuddering breath "I could have done so many things to get money... But I chose to let myself be used" Because he couldn't repent yet by going to jail "I could have designed apps anonymously... or done something else" He was trembling "And now I don't have any way to punish myself anymore..." Because it would upset Ginzo if he ever found out. But maybe the guilt building up could be a good thing.

Ginzo swallowed, thoroughly shocked "You were punishing yourself?" He frowned "But you seemed glad to be able to stop" It didn't make sense.

"I was" He'd been so glad to never feel that unwanted touch ever again "But then my guilt started to grow with no way to repent for everything yet" He gave a small, bitter laugh "You know that I was excited after I found you that night?" His tone grew bitter "Once I realized that you weren't going to die, I was happy that you were trapped like that" Kaito shook his head "How messed up is that?!" He was a very bad person.

"You were lonely" Ginzo breathed, eyes burning "So of course you would jump at the first chance of company you got" He glanced down at his own hand "And you're working on the cure, even though you didn't have to" He would have never expected Kaito to be able to make the cure if the other hadn't told him he would.

"I'm so messed up" Even he could see that there was something wrong with himself.

Ginzo scooted a bit closer so that he could wrap Kaito up in a big hug "That's fine considering the circumstances" His tone was soft "I still managed to grow to love you, even with how you are"

Kaito couldn't help the blush that darkened his face, thankfully it was still resting against his knees. He sniffed, it had been so long since someone had told him that they loved him. His parents had been too stressed and worried before they'd been killed "You shouldn't, you're in this mess because of me" The heist had drawn in both Ginzo, and the Crows.

The inspector let out a breath, releasing his hold on Kaito "To tell you the truth, I'd rather have had this happen than for you to still be living how you used to" He offered a small smile "I would have beat myself up for the rest of my life if I found out your real age after recovering your corpse" This way was better, he could watch over Kaito like this.

Kaito lifted his head a bit, red rimmed indigo peeking at him "You really mean that?" His voice was soft.


	56. Chapter 55 Mistressan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 25 2020  
> Posted here November 6 2020

"I do" Ginzo breathed "Why would I lie about that?" He became an officer because he wanted to help people. Why would he regret gaining the chance to help Kaito, who was basically a child in his eyes?

Because happiness almost always came at a price in his experience "I don't know" Kaito replied, it just seemed too good to be true.

Ginzo's gaze softened, Kaito really was an amazing kid "With all you've been through, I'm pretty sure that you could have easily turned out a lot worse" A lot of people who've been through less, have turned out a lot worse than Kaito had. He offered a reassuring grin "To be honest, it's kinda creepy how you're actually better than most people"

Kaito couldn't help the giggle that slipped out, though he did manage to stifle the following ones "I don't deny how creepy I can be" Indigo glimmered a bit "I stalked you and the task force all the time, even going so far as to become familiar with your DNA structure"

The inspector barked out a laugh "When you say that out loud, that is kinda creepy" But there were worse ways to be creepy so it was fine.

The boy sniffed, lifting his head to wipe his face, he felt kinda gross after crying "I'm going to fetch all of my data" He felt weird, so he wanted to be alone.

Ginzo grabbed Kaito's arm when the other hopped off the couch "You should be resting" Hadn't they just talked about him needing to care about himself more?

Kaito nodded, not meeting Ginzo's gaze "I know, but I want to be alone right now" He might as well be productive instead of sitting around "I really don't like to be idle" And he didn't think that he'd be able to concentrate on a book right now.

He studied the other before nodding, releasing his hold on Kaito's arm "Fine, but you better not be pushing yourself out of any sense of guilt" He understood the need to be doing something to distract yourself from something "Don't be gone for more than a few hours" He paused "And wear that mask Hakuba-san gave you"

"Okay" Kaito offered a tired smile before slipping out the window.

Ginzo just sighed and shook his head, at least it shouldn't be too hard for Kaito to get his stuff.

Despite what he'd said, he didn't go straight to the lab. Instead he headed deeper into the city, into a certain area of the red light district that he was unfortunately quite familiar with. He needed to see someone who he should have probably visited months ago. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he approached the building, she's probably been worried sick about him since it's been so long. He easily slipped through the sliding door, skipping past a man who was on his way out that seemed vaguely familiar. He'd often tried not to memorize the faces of the people that he'd serviced.

He expertly made his way through the building, ignoring the smell of sex and pheromones wafting through the air until he got to a certain room. He put his ear to the door for a few moments before slipping in after he didn't hear any noise. She usually wasn't busy at this time of day, but he'd wanted to make sure before he walked into anything.

"Mistressan?" She'd never wanted him to call her mistress so he'd started calling her that as a joke.

The silky blue blankets on the queen sized bed frantically stirred as soon as he spoke, and before he knew it, he was being both squeezed, and suffocated "Kai-chan!"

"Can't breathe!" His words were muffled against Mistressan's breasts, and he was pretty sure that she'd done it on purpose! He heard her snicker before she pulled away, allowing him to take in air again. She was an attractive woman with curves in all the right places and long black hair. Thankfully she was clothed this time, even if it was only a lacy lime green bra and matching panties. He was desensitised to her state of undress. To him it was the same as her being clothed.

"Where have you been?!" She scolded, worry etched on her face as she knelt down and began assessing his bandages "You're hurt!" All of her previous anger left her as she snagged the boy and plopped him onto the bed before turning away to rummage through a mahogany dresser.

"I'm fine" He offered a wary smile as she turned back toward him, a medical kit in hand, he didn't like that look in her eyes.

"Which one of the customers did this?" Her voice was steely as she crouched down in front of Kaito to get a better view of his face. He winced when she began to poke at his bandages "The last time you were here you didn't look too well when you left, why did you hide something like this?" He'd refused her offer of letting him share her room that night to rest. Clients weren't allowed in the room they were currently in.

Kaito tried to pull away, not wanting Mistressan to inspect the injuries "These are new" He scowled "And they've already been treated"

Mistressan froze, paling at his words "You haven't been selling yourself outside of my supervision have you?!" The only reason that she'd trained him in the art of sex was to prevent him from doing that! If he was in her sights, she knew that he was generally safe. Mistressan grabbed both his shoulders, leaning her face in close to his "When you approached me wanting to learn, I made you swear not to do that" She'd only accepted because she'd had a feeling that he'd go to someone else, and she couldn't guarantee that the other person would look after him.

"No!" He quickly shook his head "It's from some complications in my life" The Crows were complicated right?

She released him, shoulders sagging in relief "Where were you?" Mistressan asked "I was worried" His last clients had done quite the number on him, she'd been worried about there being some damage when he hadn't returned. She ran her hands along Kaito's sides to check for any more injuries, making the boy squirm, he was ticklish there "You've gained some weight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys end up liking Mistressan like the others on my main site ^-^


	57. Chapter 56 Sneaky Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 17 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 27 2020  
> Posted here November 13 2020

Kaito sat crossed legged, staring down nervously as he wrung his hands together, he'd told her _everything_ , absolutely everything about his current situation. What does she think of him now? He was an international criminal.

"Oh Kai-chan" Mistressan paused, slate eyes softening "I mean Kaito" It was surprising to know that the reason why Kaito hadn't given her his proper name was because he hadn't actually had one. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She could have invited him to stay here, sure this wasn't the best place to live, but at least it was warm and had running water. She also wouldn't have made Kaito be like her full time, not that she'd ever tried to do that.

Indigo watered as he leaned into her touch, it was warm and felt safe. Sort of like how Ginzo made him feel whenever he was hugged "I was scared to fully trust people" He bit his lip "But recently I've been relying on others..." He paused, a small blush tinting his cheeks "And Keibu's actions sort of reminded me of how you treated me outside of my lessons" Ginzo had said that he loved him, and as much as he wanted to believe it, it was hard to. But if Mistressan felt the same way, maybe he could try to believe it.

Slate studied the boy for a few moments before she ruffled his hair "So he loves you too?" It was good to know that the inspector truly cared about Kaito.

"I'm sorry..." He'd disregarded her feelings and had just left without saying anything "I didn't think that it was possible for _me_ to be loved anymore" Not since his parents had died, leaving him all alone to deal with the Crows.

"It's fine" She began to card her fingers through his hair "You've finally realized it and came back" Though since Kaito was now being financially supported, she probably wouldn't see him as much anymore. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Kaito sniffed, all this time he'd thought that he was alone, but he hadn't been. Mistressan may not have known much about his life, but she'd always tried to help him when she could "I don't know what to do anymore"

"About yourself? Or the inspector?" From what he'd told her, she'd easily realized just how little Kaito had cared about his own future. And if the inspector truly cared for Kaito, the poor guy was probably worried about him.

"I don't know" He shook his head "It's hard to plan when I've got to factor in how much my actions could hurt him" It was easier when he'd been oblivious.

Mistressan smirked "Loving and being loved is a give and take relationship. That's normal"

Ginzo blinked in surprise when his phone gave a short buzzing sound, both brows raising when he noted that it was a message from Kaito. Kaito rarely messaged him with his phone, mainly because they live in the same place. He opened the text to read it.

I've Kidnapped Kaito, surrender yourself Inspector

Below the text was a picture of Kaito, the boy was clearly unconscious. He didn't look roughed up thankfully, in fact he looked like he was sleeping on the blue sheet.

Don't speak to anyone, or he'll die

Come to the Velvet Lounge and ask for the Mistress

You have 1 hour

What, the, hell. How the hell had Kaito gotten caught?! He was supposed to have been just in his lab. Fear iced his veins as he swiftly opened his browser to look up the location, he couldn't let Kaito die. He didn't really read much about the place besides the address before leaving since there wasn't much time. Kaito had done so fucking much for him, he couldn't let him die.

Meanwhile Mistressan stifled a small giggle as she tucked Kaito into the bed, she'd never seen him so out of it. Her gaze softened a bit, the poor boy must still be exhausted from recent events. She glanced towards her dresser and sighed, she didn't like clothes, they were stifling. Though since the inspector probably wouldn't react well to her current state of undress, she'd have to put up with clothes like a _normal_ person.

Since they were apparently two of the few adults that had some sway over Kaito, she figured that they needed to talk. The message she'd sent to the inspector also doubled as a test for the other. It would let her know just how much she could trust the guy with Kaito's safety. Kaito obviously wasn't as good at reading people as she'd thought since it had taken him so long to realize that she truly cared.

Mistressan popped her head out of the door "Hey Haru, can you stand near the inside of the door and look all scary for me please?" She inquired to one of the discreet security staff. She had them to protect the workers from the clients, though accidents still did happen occasionally. Though they never went as bad as they could have due to the security.

"Okay sure" The young man nodded, he had short black hair and brown eyes "For how long?"

Slate gleamed mischievously "Until a young boy comes, lead him to my room. But be a bit rough to scare him a bit" She stated "But not too rough" She didn't want to hurt the guy, just test him.

Ginzo stared warily at the building before glancing at his watch, there wasn't much time left. He swallowed, had Kaito been injured during the last hour? His gaze darkened, what if the picture had been taken hours ago, and they'd only decided to message him after realizing that Kaito wouldn't talk?

He shivered, bracing himself before approaching the entrance. He suddenly felt so vulnerable, he couldn't fight back like this. If only Kaito had given him another pill to hold onto before leaving.

"Come with me" A startled yelp escaped Ginzo's throat as he was suddenly yanked up by the collar of his shirt. He flailed, not liking how he was being carried, not daring to speak.


	58. Chapter 57 Talking, Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 24 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 2 2020  
> Posted here November 20 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on December 4 2020

Ginzo blinked in surprise as he landed on the ground, he'd been thrown through a door. It thankfully hadn't hurt that much, the floor was covered in a soft carpet "Hello Nakamori-san" Ginzo's gaze whipped towards the origin of the voice, faltering a bit when he noted that it was a woman. She had long black hair that made it past her shoulders, and slate grey eyes. Though the fact that she was dressed in an oversized black T-shirt and grey sweatpants threw him off a bit. She didn't look like a criminal, but then again, appearances could be deceiving.

He bristled when he caught sight of Kaito, the boy was laying limply under blue silk sheets "What do you want?" He growled, his anger growing when the woman had the nerve to giggle.

Mistressan smirked, eyeing the inspector curiously "What I want" She paused, gaze softening as she smoothed some of Kaito's hair out of his face "Is to talk with you about Kaito"

She wanted to talk about Kaito? Ginzo didn't relax his stance, but did take a second to look at the boy. He didn't seem more hurt than before, but there were dried tear tracks on his face. Why had Kaito been crying? Especially around a stranger? He pursed his lips, meeting her gaze "Who are you?" Why was this woman acting so familiar with Kaito?

"Kaito calls me Mistressan, so that's what I go by" She reached over and scooped up the sleeping boy "Look at the poor thing, he's completely out" She let out a sigh as she propped Kaito in her lap, hugging the boy like a teddy bear. Kaito was adorable, but he'd never let her do this to him while he was awake.

Ginzo grimaced at how limp the boy was "He's not drugged?" That was alarming, and odd. He'd always assumed that the other wouldn't be able to sleep deeply around strangers due to his high paranoia. Yet this woman was hugging him like a teddy bear.

"No" A small frown crossed her lips "He's just exhausted" Mistressan breathed "Anyways, we need to talk about Kaito" Slate gleamed "He told me everything"

His jaw dropped, the information silencing him for a few moments "Who are you, to Kaito?" Kaito had never once mentioned Mistressan to him.

Mistressan's face twisted into a grimace "I'm the one who taught him about sex and pleasuring clients" Regret laced her voice as she looked down at the small boy in her arms. Kaito had been too young back then, and he was still too young.

Taught him? Rage filled Ginzo's vision, did that mean that she'd t _ouched_ Kaito too? "What the fuck?!" He went to lunge at her but a clear glass suddenly popped up between them. The inspector banged his fists against it, gritting his teeth "Why the hell did you encourage him?!" Did she even know how much it had bothered Kaito?! And that woman currently had her hands on him.

She bit her lip, eyes burning "I had no choice"

Ginzo snarled "You always have a choice!"

Mistressan shook her head "Kaito came to me for help" Her voice wavered "If I didn't agree" She shivered "There was a high chance of him going out on his own" Kaito's eyes even back then had been filled with determination "He wouldn't have had anyone watching over him to make sure that he was safe" Or at least as safe as he could be.

The inspector paused in his assault on the glass, that sounded awfully similar to how he was letting Kaito go out to do heists. His arms fell down to his sides "That does sound a lot like him" He bitterly replied. He eyed Kaito "He's still asleep..." That was worrying, he'd been quite loud.

She pressed a hidden button and the glass slid back down into the floor, she didn't think that the other was a threat to her, anymore "He's just been discharged before crying to you, then me" She laid Kaito down on the bed since she figured that the inspector would want to check on him "Emotions can be exhausting, especially for someone like Kaito"

Ginzo hurried over to check on Kaito, breathing out a sigh of relief when he noted that Kaito was truly sleeping "Why would he come here after leaving to be alone?"

Slate softened "Your words and actions towards Kaito, reminded him of how I treated him" She offered a small smile "He wanted to confirm that it was true, and not just him wanting it to be true"

For some reason that left a bitter feeling in his gut "Why is it so hard for him to truly believe that he can be loved?" Kaito hadn't been able to take his word as truth, he'd thought that there was more trust between them than that.

"Usually those who sell themselves have a low self esteem" She'd seen plenty of her friends break down over the years "That doubles in Kaito's case since he finally admitted to me today that he'd been using it to punish himself" She closed her eyes. Why hadn't she noticed the signs? Kaito's smile had been too bright for her to notice it's falseness. She'd failed in protecting his heart. She opened her eyes, slate were watery "He seriously didn't believe that I truly cared for him until you made him think"

Ginzo swallowed, so Kaito hadn't been lying to him. The boy had truly believed that he'd had no support besides him. He glanced down at Kaito "Do you think that he'll accept it now?" Mistressan had known Kaito far longer than him.

Mistressan pursed her lips "I'm not sure" She met his gaze "But we're the closest people that Kaito has for support" She tilted her head "I wouldn't mind trying to work together in order to make him feel loved" Kaito deserved it.

Having more than one person would definitely leave a bigger impact than one "Unlike me, you're not relying on him" Which should help "You technically have no reason to keep on his good side" So Kaito wouldn't have the possibility of it being fake eating at him. Just in case.


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 27 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 9 2020  
> Posted here December 4 2020

A low whine passed through Kaito's lips before he bolted away, indigo wide as he frantically glanced around to identify his location. His shoulders slumped in relief when he recognized Mistressan's room, the boy grimaced when he checked his watch, he'd been out for a few hours "Shit, the lab" He'd been intending to go there after giving Mistressan a visit, but now it looked like it'd be too late by the time he got there. Ginzo had wanted him to return after a few hours.

"It's good to know that you hadn't been intending to lie to me about where you were going" Kaito froze, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that voice. The only problem was that the guy shouldn't have been able to find this place.

Kaito turned around to see Ginzo staring at him with an unimpressed look "Why are you here?" He winced at how his voice pitched a bit. He was pretty sure that he hadn't been followed, he would have noticed, especially if it'd been Ginzo.

"I threatened him" Mistressan replied, arms crossed.

"What?" He asked dumbly, not really comprehending. There was no way that Mistressan would betray him, not after discovering how much she actually cared for him. Right? Indigo darkened, he should have known better.

Ginzo frowned at how Kaito seemed to shut down, his tone void of emotion. That was kinda freaky, and a little worrying that the boy was able to shut down so quickly "It was a mean prank, everything's fine" He assured, not wanting Kaito to truly close off.

Mistressan picked Kaito up, and surprisingly the boy didn't fight it. He seemed almost boneless in her hold, gaze dazed "This is why we need to work together" She stated, showing off Kaito's state "He's too quick to lose hope when it comes to people caring about him"

Work together? Lose hope? Kaito blinked dumbly before looking up at her "Mistressan?" Both of the adult's hearts almost broke at how lost Kaito sounded. The boy almost sounded like he was actually as old as he looked.

Slate softened as she gave him a little squeeze before plopping him down on the bed "It's fine dear" She offered him a small smile "I was just showing the inspector that you were vulnerable right now, especially when it comes to feelings"

Kaito frowned, grabbing the soft blanket and wrapping it around himself. He liked silk "Oh" He was tired, really tired. He blinked at Mistressan, suddenly realizing something "You're wearing clothes" He rarely saw the woman clothed, usually she was either naked or in her underwear due to her aversion to clothing.

Ginzo's gazed sharpened at Kaito's words, he cast a glare at Mistressan who shifted nervously "And she will be wearing them around you from now on" It didn't matter that Kaito was used to it. He didn't want him to be exposed to any more indecency if he could help it.

The boy nodded absentmindedly "I want to go home..." He was tired, and his eye was starting to hurt a lot again. The painkillers he'd snagged must have run out again.

The inspector sucked in a breath, Kaito had never referred to their apartment as 'home'. It had always been 'The apartment' whenever he mentioned it "Okay, then let's go" He could talk more with Mistressan later.

Kaito got up, tried to take a step, swayed, and fell back onto the bed "I don't think I can" Why was he feeling so sick? He'd been fine earlier today. Frayed nerves had never affected him like this before, he was better than that.

Mistressan glanced between the two, Kaito was half out of it, and Ginzo wouldn't be able to carry him "I'll carry you" She paused for a moment in thought "I'm sure that I have a purse big enough to fit you"

Ginzo spluttered at the thought of Kaito being carried in a purse "That's not necessary"

She shook her head "You're fine since you have a fake identity, but I doubt that Kaito is able to play as Kite right now" It was kinda cute that Kaito had picked the name Kite "I can be Kite's girlfriend who's been taking his son out to play if anyone asks"

Ginzo grimaced, Kaito really had told her everything. He glanced at Kaito, the boy didn't seem to be paying attention to them, what was wrong with him? He was usually so alert "But..." That would mean that they'd have to fake affection in the future if the woman really did start showing up at their place. Mistressan was way too old for Kaito.

Mistressan smirked "Stop worrying, it wouldn't bother Kaito at all" They'd done a lot of risky things together during his training "He knows that I'm not interested" During Kaito's breakdown he'd admitted that he'd been fine with her since she'd never looked at him how his clients had, so he'd felt safe. They'd only done what was required for him to learn and be safe "A peck on the cheek off and on for show is nothing"

Ginzo grumbled but stayed silent as he watched Mistressan stuff Kaito into an insanely large black purse, he didn't know how he felt about having her around from now on. At the very least he needed to keep his eye on her. The fact that Kaito had looked so hurt before shutting down after the perceived betrayal told him that the woman hadn't been lying about how close the two were. Though that in itself was a bit scary since Kaito was still out of it. Vulnerable? Yeah right! The guy seemed straight out fragile right now.

Now the inspector sort of understood why Kaito had been so afraid of getting close to others, the poor boy wasn't able to handle any sort of betrayal. Ginzo's gaze darkened, one couldn't be betrayed if they kept their heart closed to others. Yet it seemed that Kaito was slowly opening his heart, at the very least to him and Mistressan. Maybe even Danashi and his son too eventually. The boy had seemed fond of Saguru and Danashi had told him that the same was felt by Saguru towards Kid.


	60. Chapter 59 Concern, Oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 30 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 16 2020  
> Posted here December 11 2020

Ginzo gave Kaito a concerned glance, it had been over an hour since they'd arrived back at their apartment. Mistressan had left shortly after, though not before putting her number in both of their phones. The boy was moving slowly as he went about doing random things. Rearranging their bookshelves, shoes and other odd tasks. The only problem was that Kaito had done the same task multiple times in a row.

He bit his lip, maybe he should have had Kaito stay in the hospital for a little while longer. Maybe there had been some brain damage that hadn't been noticeable until now. But Kaito had seemed mostly fine before, if not weak and tired.

"Oi Kaito" Said boy dropped the book that he'd been holding to look his way, indigo clearly unfocused, as if Kaito wasn't really looking at him. Kaito tilted his head. The inspector frowned, walking over towards the other, putting both hands on Kaito's shoulders, giving him a little shake "Just tell me what's wrong" It was unnerving to see the normally sharp boy acting like this. If it wasn't brain damage, than it was psychological, which was worrying in itself "You're scaring me" He breathed, what if what happened today had been the final straw? Kaito had already had a load of mental problems before now. What if he was stuck like this? His eyes burned at the thought. Kaito was just too... He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it.

Ginzo almost jumped when he felt arms wrap around himself. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, the boy was sobbing wordlessly. It confused him, but he returned the hug none the less. Neither spoke, not even when Kaito passed out again.

The hell? He gently laid Kaito onto the floor, fetching blankets to wrap around the other. It wasn't like he could pick Kaito up and put him to bed, so this would have to do. He was so confused, and didn't really understand what had caused Kaito to cry so suddenly. Had it been nerves? Surely today couldn't have been that stressful, especially compared to planning heists. Ginzo paused in his thoughts, suddenly realizing something. Kaito was used to heists, but he wasn't used to opening up. He grimaced, remembering that whenever things got too deep or personal, Kaito had usually reacted with strong emotions, sometimes even hiding away for a time. Then he'd return and pretend that nothing had happened.

When Kaito woke, he felt horrible. He could remember how he'd acted, and how much it had worried Ginzo. He slowly sat up, holding his head since it hurt, a lot. He looked around and spotted Ginzo looking over at him, book in hand. It almost made him smile at how subtle the guy was trying to be "I'm sorry for acting like that" He grimaced "I don't know what got into me" Everything had been too much, way too much. He shook his head, almost instantly regretting the motion as his vision swam.

Ginzo couldn't help but look at the boy with pity, he looked so small and fragile right now "You were probably just overwhelmed" That's what both Danashi and Mistressan suggested at least "Your body didn't know how to handle it so it just stopped" And moved on semi-autopilot, a useful skill, but also worrying. He closed his book to go over and kneel next to the sitting boy "How are you feeling now?"

The boy let out a breath, voice soft "In pain" He bit his lip "A lot of pain" He needed more painkillers, and it would take forever to go into effect.

The inspector nodded, having expected that since Kaito had been removed from the painkillers early "That's expected" He studied the other "What about emotionally?"

"I don't know" His voice was a borderline whine "Angry?" He hated feeling like this, so vulnerable, raw "Painkillers now" His head should be more clear without the pain muddling it.

Ginzo sighed at the demand but got up to retrieve the requested items anyways. He'd been hoping that the lack of painkillers would have kept Kaito down and resting. He'd underestimated how much pain the boy would be in "I'm sorry" He breathed, offering a tablet and a cup of water. Kaito immediately took them .

"Not your fault" Kaito wiped his mouth "Not completely" He let out a sigh, flopping back down onto the bundled blankets, too tired to move "It's mainly the situation" Indigo closed "I'm mentally and physically exhausted" Even though he was pretty sure that he'd been sleeping quite a bit "I'm not rationalizing my emotions like I normally do"

The inspector's gaze darkened "So everything that had built up suddenly overwhelmed you?" So the tears hadn't been random, they'd actually been caused by pain.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kaito grimaced "The meds are making me feel kinda foggy" What had Ginzo given him? He hadn't bothered to look at the pill.

"But then you'd be able to twist your words better" Ginzo offered a small smile, the drug was a painkiller, but also strong enough to make someone who wasn't used to it a bit dopey. It was what Dr.Kalos had prescribed Kaito so it wasn't technically drugging him, just giving him his medicine.

Kaito scowled "Cheater"

Ginzo barked out a laugh "No, just evening the playing field" They'd probably have to find stronger generic stuff because he was pretty sure that Kaito wouldn't willingly take the medicine again "This wouldn't have happened if you'd stopped bottling up your emotions"

"No..." Ick, he was feeling groggy "It's because I stopped" Then they just spewed out, Indigo fluttered shut.

The inspector blinked, pulling out the bottle to make sure he'd gotten the dosage right "Wow" He had "Why the hell was he given such strong meds?" He paused in thought, maybe since Dr.Kalos had thought that Kaito would have been better off out of it since he was technically a child? If he'd known that it'd just end up knocking Kaito out, he would have tried to get him to his bed first, or at least only given him a quarter of the dose.


	61. Chapter 60 Heist? So Soon?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 9 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 23 2020  
> Posted here December 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on January 1 2021

When he woke up, Kaito felt sick, his mouth also felt really dry. Yuck, he wasn't going to take those meds again. At least he couldn't feel any pain "You drugged me" The boy whined, sitting back up.

Ginzo offered a sheepish grin from his place on the couch "I didn't know that they were that strong" The TV was on, but not very loud. Kaito eyed Ginzo with suspicion for a few moments before deciding that the other was telling the truth. 'Do you think that Kid will succeed in tonight's heist?' Both males froze at the news, Ginzo sent Kaito a firm glare " _You didn't_ " His growl was threatening. Kaito wasn't in a good enough condition to do a heist, it was too soon.

The boy swallowed, sending the TV a nervous glance "I didn't" He bit his lip, suddenly feeling a bit scared. He shook his head, clearing the stupid thought, he couldn't be scared "But if it's not a challenge" He paused "Then it might be the Crows..." They might want to affirm if he was dead, and finish the job if he wasn't.

The inspector switched the TV off "You're not going" He'd physically knock the boy out if he really had to. Kaito was weak, and kept passing out, even before he'd accidentally drugged him. Kaito was likely to die if he went out as Kid right now, he was sure of it. So he wouldn't let Kaito go out.

Kaito opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he spotted the genuine fear on the other's face. Ginzo was really scared for him. He lowered his gaze as he fiddled with his hands, he didn't want to do a heist right now, and Ginzo didn't want him to either "Okay" He was tired.

Ginzo blinked, having expected that he'd have more of a fight "You're not going to fight me on this?" He inquired. It was concerning that Kaito had given in so easily.

The boy let out a small sigh, shoulders drooping a bit "I'm tired" and scared for some reason "I don't want to do the heist either" He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"It's okay to be tired" Ginzo breathed, the boy really did look tired, though he doubted that it was in a physical sense. Kaito had rested enough, so the boy was most likely tired mentally "Everyone gets tired once in a while"

Kaito's fingers curled into fists. What would happen when Kid didn't show up? Would they take a hostage to lure him out? Or would they assume that he was finally dead? He didn't want to think about it "Let's stay away from the media tonight" If he didn't hear anything, he'd be less likely to do something stupid. He offered a strained smile.

He easily saw through the smile but still nodded in agreement "I have no problem with that" If it meant keeping Kaito away from the heist, staying off the internet would be worth it. It wasn't like he didn't have books he could read in the meantime.

The boy was silent for a few moments "Since I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon, do you want to do some tests with the cure?" He wanted to see if it was a fluke, or if the added chemicals had boosted the cure. It also gave him another reason to stay because he needed to observe the effects.

"There are some pills here?" He'd thought that Kaito would have kept most of them hidden.

Kaito nodded "Yeah, I figured that you were mature enough to not go looking for them without my permission" Ginzo could be rash, but he'd mellowed a bit. It also helped that he'd actually be able to do more things as he was since the identity 'Ginga' wasn't a target. He got up, wobbling a bit before steadying himself. He then walked over towards the couch, crouched down, and retrieved two bottles of pills. Kaito eyed the contents of both bottles, maybe he should make them different colours. He could only tell them apart since the newer pills were slightly bigger.

Ginzo raised a brow "Why were they under the couch?" Anyone could have easily found them.

Indigo gleamed a bit "It may seem obvious, but it's also too obvious of a place to hide anything valuable" There weren't many places to look in their apartment, and he'd needed them to be in a place that Ginzo could reach, just in case something happened "Most valuables are generally hidden in rooms" Where the owner could protect them easier.

That made some sense "Which pill am I taking?" Kaito had both, and the boy did say tests.

"The newer one" He didn't like seeing Ginzo in pain "If it works in the same way consistently, you won't need to take the older version as often" He frowned after speaking "Though it would be useful to have for some situations" He undid the cap on one of the bottles and handed Ginzo the pill. Maybe he'd make the newer ones purple and the older ones blue instead of half and half for both. Maybe blue raspberry for the purple one since it's more tasty, and grape for the blue. That way the less painful one would have both the best colour, and the best taste. But then the new flavouring might affect the drug since the chemicals would be different. He'd think more on it later.

"Okay" The inspector headed over towards the kitchen sink, fetching a glass of water before downing it with the pill. At least it tasted a whole lot better than most pills. A gasp escaped him the moment he set the glass down, a dull yet strong thrum coursed through his body. He staggered, clutching his chest, gasping as he felt himself start to change.

His vision was a bit blurry, but it quickly cleared. Ginzo noted that he had a blanket wrapped around him, and that he'd ended up seated on the floor "I've got to stop forgetting about my clothes" He gave a weak laugh, grateful that Kaito had easily removed his clothes.


	62. Chapter 61 Firm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 13 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 30 2020  
> Posted here January 1 2021

The pill had ended up lasting around a day as well, which was a very positive result in Kaito's opinion. The time that Ginzo had been his normal size hadn't been spent any differently than if he's still been shrunken. He'd just kept an eye on Kaito to make sure that the boy didn't get any ideas about sneaking out.

The inspector glanced over towards the boy, now that he was back to being tiny, Kaito wasn't really paying much attention to anything anymore. Instead indigo was staring blankly at a book, the page hadn't been turned in over an hour "Why don't we try the other pill now?" He inquired, wanting the other to stop zoning out. Kaito had refrained from zoning out before because he'd needed to observe the pill's effects, so maybe taking another pill would have the same result.

Kaito blinked, gaze unfocused before shaking his head "No, that would risk your immunity to the cure to build up faster than what a single pill would do"

Ginzo frowned, Kaito's tone had really bugged him, it wasn't condescending, but it also seemed void of emotion. He narrowed his gaze at the other, Kaito hadn't slept in his room, instead choosing to sleep on the couch. Now that he thought about it, Kaito had been spending most of his time curled up on the couch under a blanket ever since they'd returned "How do you feel?" Was the other still in a lot of pain? Kaito had taken to only ingesting around a quarter of the prescribed dose of his medicine by cutting the pills into fours.

The boy let out a breath "Tired" It felt like he was always tired nowadays "And worried about the heist" Last night had been the first heist that he'd ever missed, he was almost too scared to go on the internet or turn on the news channel now.

The inspector pursed his lips "You've been staying too still for you to actually be tired" He breathed, gaze dark but not unfriendly. His shoulders slumped, Kaito was acting like he was depressed, which was probably the truth "I think that we should go outside for a bit, maybe walk in the woods near that house?" The one near Kaito's lab. Sitting around wouldn't help Kaito, at least not mentally. He needed to get the other to actually do something, something that didn't involve the crows.

Kaito frowned "I'm supposed to be resting" He didn't really want to do anything right now. He just wanted to sleep.

"No" Ginzo's tone was firm "Go and get changed into something warm enough to go outside in" There was snow on the ground, and the last thing they needed was for Kaito to become ill. Indigo went wide, the boy's mouth going into a small 'o' shape before Kaito kicked the blanket off and scurried to his room. That was... Surprisingly effective... But maybe he shouldn't push it by doing that often.

By the time he'd dressed himself in a warm coat, mitts, scarf and hat, Kaito was standing awkwardly near the doorway. The boy's hat was slanted at an angle to cover his missing eye, clothing also looking a bit rumpled so that the hat didn't look odd on it's own. Kaito shuffled his boot clad feet nervously, shooting Ginzo a confused look "I don't see the benefits of going out" It was mid afternoon and small snowflakes could be seen falling to the ground if he looked out the window.

Ginzo let out a breath "We both need a non-duty change of pace" Kaito more so than him. But even he had to admit that the idea of going out sounded quite appealing now that he thought about it. He gave a small shrug "We could also head to a park since nobody would question a child playing there"

A small blush tinted Kaito's cheeks as he messed with his sleeves "I'm too old to play at the park" He was 13, even if he didn't look it, yet. Not to mention that he's never gone to a proper park to play before. Though he had occasionally snuck onto the odd swing set at night once in a while. Never during the day though.

"You look young enough to not stand out" Ginzo breathed "I highly doubt that you'd been able to when you were younger, so you're going now" Kaito was mature, very mature. But at the same time he was still a child, and occasionally acted younger than he actually was. The memory of Kaito splashing around in that lake had been both a surprising realization, and a good one.

Kaito was silent as they left their apartment, feeling a little unsure about the whole situation. Though once the first bit of chilled air hit him, some of his tiredness left him, giving him a bit of some much needed energy. Ginzo wanted him to act like a child, but he really didn't know how to do that. He'd always had to act older than he was ever since he'd been little, and it had only gotten worse once both his parents had died. Kaito sniffed, indigo watery for some reason once the coldness fully set in.

Ginzo raised a brow "What's wrong?" The boy had suddenly grabbed his hand and was now trembling, almost violently.

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He tried again but he only managed to let a whine out. Both bloody and normal tears trickled down his face as he shook his head. Why was he acting like this? He didn't understand, he was scared, but why?

The inspector let out a string of curses before ushering Kaito back inside. It wouldn't be good if they attracted attention like this. The way Kaito's breath had suddenly sped up was concerning, was he having a panic attack? If so, then why?

By the time they entered their apartment, Kaito's vision was blurred, forcing him to lean on Ginzo for guidance.

Shit, Ginzo bit his lip as he saw Kaito start to sway, the boy was going to pass out again at this rate.


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 21 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 6 2020  
> Posted here January 8 2021

"Oi Kaito, calm down" Ginzo wrapped his free arm around the boy, his other one was still being gripped by him. He really didn't know what to do, Kaito had been off ever since leaving the hospital.

Kaito choked in a breath, eyes burning as he buried his head against the inspector's shoulder. He just... He didn't know what he needed, but he felt a bit better now that they were inside. It was warm.

Ginzo let out a small sigh when he noted that Kaito's trembling was lessening, though the boy now had a death grip on his coat "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He breathed, tone soft.

The boy was silent for a good while before he eventually pulled his face away to reveal watery indigo and newly soiled bandages. Kaito but his lip, still shaking a bit "I don't know..." At Ginzo's disbelieving look his voice cracked a bit "I really don't" He'd been okay, and then suddenly he wasn't "I got scared"

The inspector blinked at the admittance, why had Kaito gotten scared? "Did you notice anyone dangerous?" The boy had been fine leaving the other day to visit Mistressan, well not fine, but able.

Kaito shook his head "No" His words were soft, hard to hear "I just got scared, and I don't know why" He'd also been too scared to accept the heist challenge "I was just hit with fear" More like sucker punched in the face by it. He gave a small grimace, he didn't like being scared.

Ginzo pursed his lip, the boy had been through a lot lately. Had forcing Kaito out of his comfort zone trigger a small panic attack or something? Maybe it had been too much for him to handle right now? "Okay" He gave a small nod, accepting the answer. Kaito looked honestly confused. It was weird to see Kaito acting so timid.

Now that he was only trembling a bit, Kaito removed his outdoor clothes before heading back towards the couch. He snagged a blanket on the way so that he could curl up under it "I'm going to watch some TV" Not the news, he wasn't even going to check the news for at least a week, maybe. He switched on Netflix so that he could watch _Criminal Minds_. It was one of the more unique police shows out there.

The inspector peered curiously at the screen, not understanding the English all that well "You watch that a lot?" It was apparently the 4th season, yet he'd never spotted Kaito watching it before.

The boy tugged the blanket tighter around himself "Occasionally at night" When he couldn't sleep. They'd originally gotten Netflix for Ginzo, but that didn't mean that he couldn't use it too. His cheeks dusted a slight pink "It's interesting"

Ginzo barked out a laugh "If I didn't know any better, I'd be suspicious of you wanting to be a cop" The boy read so many crime novels, and now he apparently watched crime shows too.

Kaito shook his head "I'm a thief" A criminal who was going to spend the rest of his life in jail, if he didn't die first. He could never be a cop.

The other's expression confused Ginzo a bit, Kaito looked almost sad "Well anyways, what should we have for supper?" He didn't know how to continue the conversation so he decided to change it instead.

The boy gave a small shrug "Anything is fine I guess" He wasn't really craving anything.

"Okay..." Comfort food was supposed to be fatty right? He wasn't sure "What about pizza?" It'd been a while since they'd had it, and it would also leave them a good amount of leftovers. Pizza was good, hot, warm, or cold, so long as it wasn't heated unevenly.

"I like pizza" Kaito softly replied.

"So your half will have pineapple, spinach, and bacon. While mine will have pepperoni, bacon, and ham" He was in the mood for a lot of meat. Though he couldn't help but think that Kaito's pizza choice was kinda weird.

The boy gave a small smile "That sounds good"

Ginzo frowned a bit, suddenly remembering something "You should change your bandages..." They were already looking a bit grimy from how much the boy had cried recently "An infection would be bad" Especially since it was an infection that had forced the doctor to remove the eye in the first place.

Oh his bandages... Kaito bit his lip, pausing the show "Okay" That meant that he'd see the damage right? Mistressan had forcibly changed his bandages when he'd visited her, but other than that they hadn't been changed. At least not since they'd returned to their apartment. Kaito slipped off the couch, stumbling a bit before heading towards the first aid kit. He cast the inspector a side glance before picking up the kit and heading towards the bathroom, locking the door. He didn't really care about his appearance all that much, or at least he'd like to think so. But he didn't know how bad it was, so he wasn't going to risk making Ginzo feel upset for him.

When he removed the bandages, he had to be careful since some of them had clung a bit, but when he finished, he couldn't help but grimace. Staring into an empty socket was kind of creepy, especially since the flesh was kind of puffy from irritation. He really should have changed his bandages more often. There would be scars, but those could be easily hid with makeup once he made himself a false eye. He swiftly cleaned and flushed out his eye before wrapping it back up, willing himself not to get teary eyed. God disinfecting it had hurt, but any tears would force him to restart the process.

"You okay?" Ginzo called in through the door, he'd heard a pained hiss.

"Yeah..." Kaito's voice was strained "Alcohol isn't kind to injuries" But it was a necessary pain if he wanted to avoid any complications. He was tempted to scold the other for hovering but decided not to. The inspector was only hovering because he was worried.


	64. Chapter 63 Denial, Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 13 2020  
> Posted here January 15 2021

The pizza had been great, and they'd spent the rest of the night watching a few movies together until they'd both retired to their own rooms for bed. Or at least that's what Ginzo had thought, but when he'd left his room in the middle of the night to get a drink, he was surprised to see Kaito dozing on the couch. The boy was curled up under the blanket, the soft light of the TV adding some light to the room. The inspector just rolled his eyes, turning off the TV before heading back to his room.

Hours later, Kaito woke with a start. Sweat soaking him as he panted, gasping for air. A small sob broke free, body trembling. It was dark, so dark, he couldn't breath. Tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled, clawing and scratching at his throat. He didn't want to die, he couldn't die, not now! He needed to breath, but he just couldn't, his throat felt like it was closing up, lungs burning. Why couldn't he breathe! Lips parted, the boy called for help, or at least he tried to. He was feeling light headed, he was going to die.

Ginzo scrambled, falling out of his bed at the ear shattering scream "The fuck?!" His heart was pounding from the jarring wake up call as he sat there stunned on the ground. It only took him a few moments to realize that the scream must have come from Kaito, the perimeter of their apartment was soundproof "Shit" Was Kaito being attacked? Why?

The inspector burst into the living room, a broom in hand. They didn't really have many weapons and a broom would help make up for any height differences. His gaze scoped out the room before he ran towards the struggling boy. The other's movements were erratic, and with the way Kaito was clutching his neck, he feared poison. Had the intruder poisoned Kaito then leave?

He turned on the nearby lamp, the soft yellow light illuminating the area. Kaito froze "Kaito?" Fear gnawed at him.

Kaito let out a soft whine, throat muscles loosening, he could breath again. Though doing so kinda hurt. He flung himself at Ginzo, latching onto him as he cried. He felt safe near the inspector.

Ginzo stared wide eyed as Kaito began to babble about not wanting to die, words almost indecipherable. He didn't know what else he could do to help so he just held the boy close. He couldn't help how his eyes burned at the confirmation that Kaito didn't want to die, he'd been honestly too scared to ask if that were the case or not. Too scared of the answer. It was reassuring that Kaito in fact didn't want to die, that he actually wanted to live "You're not going to die" He soothed, rubbing the boy's back "I won't let you" He'd be damned if Kaito died on his watch, or even after it.

Kaito kept on crying for a good while, but eventually he stopped to take in a shuddering breath "Keibu..." The boy's voice was hoarse, strained from both the scream and crying. His lashes were wet but no more tears were falling.

"You with me again?" Ginzo inquired softly.

The boy gave a small nod "Yeah"

The inspector's shoulders sagged "That must have been one hell of a nightmare" God that scream had been horrible.

A nightmare? Kaito was silent for a few moments "It wasn't a nightmare" He tentatively reached for his throat, grimacing at the scratches he could feel.

Ginzo blinked, only now noticing that there was a fair amount of blood coating both Kaito's neck and hands "Shit" He went to go get the first aid kit, but was stopped when Kaito grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"I'm fine" The cut felt shallow enough to not even be bleeding anymore. He clung onto the other "Just stay and I'll be fine"

Conflicted, Ginzo obeyed. The boy wasn't bleeding enough to be in danger, so he'd help the other's mental health first "What happened?"

Kaito's face fell as he lowered his head "I panicked" He glanced down at his bloodied hands, he hadn't even noticed the injuries until now. Indigo closed "When I woke up, it was dark" He sucked in a breath, a tremble running through his frame at the memory "So I panicked"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Ginzo. Kaito had left the TV on, but he'd turned it off. His brows furrowed, now that he thought about it, there had almost always been a light on wherever Kaito was since they've gotten back "You weren't scared of the dark before" He breathed.

The boy gripped the blanket, knuckles white "It was so dark then" His voice turned soft "So cold" His breath hitched, he could feel the icy water leaching away his warmth. Everything was black as he struggled, flailing against the water as it tugged and dragged at him, whisking him away, down into the water. Lungs burning they filled with the icy liquid. So dark, so cold, cold, cold, dark, help, his air- He jolted, cheek stinging with pain as he suddenly met Ginzo's gaze "Keibu?" He blinked, confused.

"So a good pinch can bring you back..." The inspector's tone was gruff, distressed. Fucking hell, this wasn't good.

Kaito frowned, rubbing his cheek "I didn't leave" Ow, he pitied all of the division 2 members who had to be pinched frequently during his heists.

Ginzo's gaze met his, eyes soft "You're suffering from PTSD" There was no way that he could deny it any longer. He wrapped his arms around Kaito, hugging him. Today had been colder than usual right? Hadn't Kaito mentioned the cold just now?

"No" The boy shook his head, he couldn't be suffering from that "I'm fine" He needed to be fine. Kaitou Kid couldn't have freak outs over the dark, it just wouldn't work.

"No you're not Kaito" Ginzo's eyes burned, the boy in front of him _needed_ help, but he couldn't get him that help "You left" And probably went back to the docks if the boy's muttering was worth listening to. He tightened the hug, ever since the heist he's felt like Kaito had been slipping more and more.


	65. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 20 2020  
> Posted here January 22 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 5 2020

"I-" Kaito bit his lip "I can't be afraid of the dark" He breathed, voice wet "I just can't" Kaitou Kid was the _Moonlight Magician_ , that meant he acted mostly at night, when it was dark.

"Fuck" He hadn't thought about that, he rubbed the boy's back a bit in an attempt to soothe him "I'll call Hakuba-san to see if he has any ideas" He glanced down at Kaito "If you want to continue being Kaitou Kid, you're going to need help" His gaze was firm "I'm not going to let you go out there and get caught or killed because you had a panic attack"

The boy opened his mouth to argue, but just ended up closing it, looking away. Frustrated tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall "Seeing a shrink would take time that we don't have" His fears couldn't be fixed with just a few visits, he wasn't an idiot. If Ginzo was right and he did have PTSD, then it could easily take years to get over it. He grit his teeth, many people never fully recovered from it "And it wouldn't really work well because there's no way that I'm going to explain to them my life story"

Ginzo grimaced, Kaito was right "I'll still call him for some advice" Fuck, why couldn't they just get a break?

Kaito was silent for a bit before speaking "Maybe I can just ignore my fear if I create the right headspace" His Kid headspace was different than his normal self, it was more playful. So maybe he could do the same thing?

"That doesn't sound good" The inspector frowned at the other's idea. While it could possibly work, it didn't sound like it'd be healthy for him "Your head is already all messed up" He couldn't help but grimace at his own words "I don't want you to risk making it worse"

It was hard to stop himself from retorting how it wouldn't matter if he got the job done "But it'll keep me safe" Ginzo cared so he didn't want to hurt him, god it felt strange to think that.

"At the risk of worsening your mental health" Ginzo scolded "It's not just your physical health that's important" He had to use a hand to stifle a yawn, reminding him that it was still night time.

"We should continue this in the morning..." Kaito stated, avoiding Ginzo's gaze but making no move to get up.

"Okay" The inspector agreed "But we _will_ be continuing it" Maybe they could think better after sleeping. He went to get up, but Kaito's grip on his shirt stopped him "Kaito?" Why had the boy stopped him.

Kaito's cheeks dusted a light pink as he continued to avoid the other's gaze "I'm scared" And the inspector actually made him feel safe, protected.

Ginzo's gaze softened, Kaito really could act like a young child at times "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Aoko sometimes wanted to when she was little due a nightmare or thunderstorms.

"If you don't mind" The boy replied softly, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Okay" The inspector nodded, they were both small enough to fit so it wouldn't be a problem "Let's go" He got up, and Kaito followed him to his room. Ginzo's eyes burned a bit, it reminded him of Aoko.

When Kaito woke up, he felt warm and safe. Indigos fluttered open, reminding the boy of what had happened the previous night. He couldn't help but flush at how childish he'd acted, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He had stopped thinking of himself as one a long time ago. He silently slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake the other up.

He almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he'd forgotten to take it out before going to bed. He pulled it out, blinking in surprise when he read the text, it was from Mistressan.

I'm going to be at your place in a few mins

She was going to be here soon? He checked the time on his phone, noting that it was nearing 9:30 am. Wasn't that too early for visitors? They hadn't even eaten yet, wait, how did she even know where they lived? He didn't remember telling her, though he was kinda off the last time he saw her... So maybe he forgot? He moved over towards the door, unlocking it before sending her a text.

It's unlocked

He didn't want her to wake Ginzo up, he kinda felt bad that he'd done so last night. Indigos darkened as he recalled their conversation, maybe Mistressan's arrival will put off the continuation of it.

"Kaito!" The boy almost jumped before he got trapped in a hug "You look better than the last time I saw you" Slate eyes softened as she released him. Seeing the other responsive again made her relieved. She'd been worried so she'd visited to check up on him. It'd been scary seeing Kaito so out of it.

Kaito flushed at the sudden contact, he wasn't ready to be hugged so early in the morning "Couldn't you have waited until a more decent time?" He inquired "I just barely woke up" And he was hungry, though not as tired as he had been lately. For once he actually felt quite rested.

Mistressan blinked "You once told me that you were an early riser" But that had been months ago "Why don't we cook together then?" She offered a soft smile, cooking was a good social activity and maybe she could get the boy to loosen up and act his age better.

Cooking for Ginzo would be a good way to apologize for waking him up "Okay" He agreed with a small nod "I can cook bacon and eggs while you cook pancakes" He turned away from her as he headed towards the kitchen, missing how slate glimmered.

"I know a good pancake recipe" Mistressan stated, glad that she was to be working on them. Pancake batter could be so messy... "Do you guys have any chocolate chips?"

"Um no" Kaito frowned, when was the last time he'd had chocolate? He couldn't really remember "We don't have much junk food"


	66. Chapter 65 Batter, Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 20 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 4 2020  
> Posted here February 5 2021

When Ginzo finally awoke, he first used the washroom before heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Last night had been both worrying and enlightening. He really didn't know what they were going to do concerning the Crows and he just knew that sooner or later, Kaito would hold a heist.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of Kaito swiftly running towards him then pivoting so that he was hiding behind him "The hell?" Why was Kaito hiding behind him? He glanced around and spotted Mistressan, the woman was holding a bowl and spoon, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Keibu" Kaito's tone was serious "I'm being harassed" He peeked out cautiously from behind the other, indigo narrowed with suspicion. Why was Mistressan attacking him with pancake batter?! He hadn't done anything to warrant it.

Mistressan let out a small giggle, slate gleaming as she dipped the spoon back into the bowl to get some batter onto it "Stop being so melodramatic" She swiftly flicked her wrist, sending batter flying right where Kaito's head would have been if he hadn't ducked in time. She hadn't expected him to act so confused when she'd started flinging batter, but had just worked with it with the hope of eventually getting the boy to retaliate against her.

Ginzo blinked, a little stunned at the odd situation since he hadn't expected Mistressan to be here, let alone flinging batter at Kaito. He turned to face the boy, noting that the other had gotten hit at least once since the left side of his head was covered in batter. The inspector couldn't help but inwardly grimace at how confused the boy looked, did Kaito seriously think that he was being harassed? "Then go even the score" He sighed, glancing back towards the woman, she was obviously up to something if the glint in her eyes meant anything.

Kaito frowned, not really understanding "What?" Why was Ginzo encouraging him to fling things at Mistressan?

Poor boy, he's too serious for his age. Mistressan grinned "I'm not going to stop" She was hopefully going to get him to act his own age. She wasn't sure if they'd seen the news lately but it was bound to make things harder for the boy once they did see it.

Not wanting to get caught between the two, Ginzo headed towards the living area, causing Kaito to squeak in distress now that his shield was gone. He'd let her deal with Kaito as he thought about what they were going to do next. He pulled out his phone and sat on the couch, dialling in Danashi's number. The guy had more contacts than him so he might be able to think up a way to help Kaito.

"Keibu?" Danashi's voice was curious as he answered the call. He refrained from using Ginzo's name just in case. He knew many other inspectors so it wouldn't be odd if someone overheard him.

Ginzo pursed his lips, unsure on how he should start "The kid has PTSD and two of the triggers are being in the dark and being too cold" Danashi would obviously know who he was talking about.

Danashi cringed, those weren't good triggers considering who they were talking about. That complicated things quite a bit "There may be more that have yet to be discovered" He hoped not, but it was too soon to tell "How is he with water?" The boy had been found in the water after all.

Ginzo thought for a moment as he ignored a yelp that was most likely from Kaito, the boy had been fine having a shower and he was pretty sure that the boy had had a bath too "Water seems to be fine as far as I can tell" Kaito's fear had been pretty obvious when it came to both the dark and cold. He hadn't heard a scream from the washroom so he figured that Kaito was fine with water. It had been a cold and dark night, and Kaito had been struggling with the water... "He was clinging to a net of dead fish..." He mused, half to himself.

"You should probably test out fish then just in case" The superintendent stated after a moment of thought "It'd be better to find out in a controlled environment than somewhere else"

The inspector lowered his head "I don't know what to do next" He admitted softly "He needs help but there's no time for him to get that help" Kaito wouldn't wait that long.

Danashi was silent for a good while "I know of someone that might help..." He paused "But I'm not sure and it wouldn't be by traditional means"

Ginzo blinked "How?" Who else could help but a therapist specialized in trauma?

"I'm not sure if it would be good for him considering his mental state..." Danashi paused "But I once met a world renowned illusionist who was good with messing with people's heads..." He trailed off, a little unsure. The guy seemed interested in police work so maybe if he offered the guy a favour to be called in. Famous people got into lots of scandals due to nosy people right?

"Kaito's head was already fucked up before this..." Ginzo bit his lip, was it okay to let a guy mess with it even more? But Kaito could very well make a mistake during his next heist and die if things stayed how they were. He let out a weary breath, running his free hand through his hair "I'll have to ask him"

Danashi nodded in understanding even though Ginzo couldn't see him "I'll just use the same excuse as we did with Dr.Kalos" That way the illusionist would understand why they weren't going to give him the full details of Kaito's situation. It also helped that the boy looked younger than he was, people often helped children before teens after all and Kaito was technically a teen. Even if he didn't look like it.

"Okay, thank you Hakuba-san" Ginzo replied gratefully before hanging up. A small laugh came from the kitchen, making the inspector pause in putting his phone away. Had that been Kaito? It was hard to tell since it sounded so off for him.


	67. Chapter 66 Misty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 30 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 11 2020  
> Posted here February 12 2021

When the inspector entered the kitchen, he was met with a weird sight. The area was coated in wasted batter, which had been expected, but that wasn't what was odd. Kaito was crouched down near the fridge, a bowl and spoon in hand, indigo gleaming with something he didn't really ever remember seeing on the boy. He also had a mischievous smile, but it was different than the one he had as Kid.

"Oh Keibu" Kaito glanced down at the bowl he'd been weaponizing, flushing in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to really get caught up in getting back at Mistressan, it had just happened "Sorry for the mess" He breathed, only just now realizing that they really had made a mess of the place "You don't have to help clean it up" He added, wishing that he hadn't acted so childish.

Ginzo snorted "Why don't you go clean yourself up" Kaito looked kinda funny coated in batter, though none of it had hit the other's bandages thankfully.

Mistressan giggled at how Kaito's face went even redder at the mention of him being messy "I'll help clean until it's my turn to clean myself up" Kaito had gotten her good once he'd actually started to try.

Kaito ducked his head, ears burning for some reason "Okay" He agreed before swiftly heading towards the washroom.

"Poor boy, getting flustered from acting like a kid" Mistressan's eyes were soft. It was cute seeing Kaito all embarrassed, but also sad when she thought about why he was flustered.

Ginzo eyed the woman "How did you get him to actually play along?" He couldn't help but feel jealous of her achievements regarding Kaito.

Slate softened as a smile tugged at Mistressan's lips "I can't believe you're jealous" Years of working with clients have honed her abilities to read people, especially males "You're still Kaito's favourite" She teased, shifting so that she was resting most of her weight on one him "I may have gotten him to be childish, but you're the one who gives him the feelings of safety and protection"

Safety and protection? The inspector recalled how many times the boy had just clung to him "I wasn't jealous" He denied, grabbing some paper towel so that he could start cleaning up.

Mistressan smirked "Sure" She joined in on the clean up.

When Kaito came back from the bathroom, freshly showered, with clean clothes, and bandages, he immediately went to go help them.

"How are you going to clean up without new clothes?" Ginzo inquired, realizing that the woman's clothes were indeed dirty.

She raised a brow at the question "I'm a veteran prostitute" Ginzo choked at her words "I always have back up clothes" Mistressan replied, fetching her purse before heading towards the washroom.

Kaito smiled a bit at the other's reaction "And that is why I teased you so much as Kid" Indigo gleamed a bit "Your reactions are funny"

Ginzo spluttered a bit before replying "I just forgot what she did for a moment" It wasn't something that was usually talked about by most people, if at all.

Indigo softened "She's wired funny, I am too" He tossed away some soiled paper towel "But in different ways of course" Mistressan liked what she did, she wasn't desperate for the attention nor ashamed.

They'd been cleaning for a bit when the inspector suddenly had a thought come to mind, he eyed Kaito "Since she knows your name, do you know hers?" Her real one of course. Mistressan had told him that Kaito had called her 'Mistressan'. That meant that it wasn't her real name.

"I-" Kaito frowned a bit, indigo suddenly darkening a bit "I'm not sure if she has one besides Mistressan or 'The Mistress'" He admitted "You'd have to ask her yourself" He sure wasn't going to, he knew all too well that there are just some things that you just don't want to talk about.

"Oh sneaky" Both males jumped "Talking about me?" Mistressan inquired, her hair was a bit damp and she'd changed into a nice fitting green and white striped shirt and black yoga pants.

The boy blinked "I thought females were supposed to take longer in the shower" Or at least that's what he'd always heard people say.

Mistressan snickered "I already showered today so I didn't need to do much" She thankfully hadn't gotten anything in her hair. She tilted her head "So why were you guys talking about my name?"

Ginzo gave a small shrug "I was just curious since you're apparently going to be close to Kaito" It felt weird not to know since he had a feeling that she'd be around often.

"Oh" The woman was silent for a few moments "I guess that I'm sort of like Kaito in how I don't know what my name is" It had never really bothered her. She offered a small smile "I was raised to be 'The Mistress' and that was all I was called" She leaned over to ruffle Kaito's hair "When I got free I just kept the name until Kaito came along"

Alarm filled the inspector when her words registered "Free?" When he glanced at Kaito, he noted that the boy didn't seem surprised, just intrigued and curious.

Mistressan offered a small shrug "It doesn't really matter" Slate gleamed "What really matters is that I'm going to bring a whole lot of chocolate over the next time I visit" Children deserved sweets, especially Kaito.

A small blush tinted the boy's cheeks "You don't have to" He paused, as if contemplating something "Misty"

"Misty?" Ginzo inquired, feeling confused along with the previous concern about the woman.

"Yeah" Kaito nodded "It's English, but it sounds similar to Mistressan and describes her eye colour a bit"

Slate softened as Mistressan knelt down to give the boy a hug "You're so sweet" She breathed, eyes burning at just how wonderful Kaito was "I like the name Misty" Misty replied softly, heart melting "Mistressan Misty" It sounded a bit weird, but she liked it.

Kaito flashed a bright smile as he pulled away from the hug "And I'm Kuroba Kaito" He liked the last name that Ginzo had chosen for their disguises so he was going to keep it.


	68. Chapter 67 Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 18 2020  
> Posted here February 19 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on March 5 2021

After the three finished cleaning up the kitchen, they went about actually making and eating breakfast instead of throwing things around. It had been an interesting ordeal, especially since Misty had proven that she was the best cook between the three of them. While Ginzo had improved significantly since meeting Kaito, and the boy had been decent, Misty was actually quite skilled in cooking.

Apparently it had been part of her training, which she never specified about. Though the inspector did have his suspicions, and they made him wonder just how similar her and Kaito really were.

Kaito had been trained since he was a very young child in his many skills affiliated to being Kaitou Kid, Misty had probably been trained to do her part as 'The Mistress'. The woman hadn't elaborated about what that actually meant, but he had a guess, and he didn't like it. There was also the fact that the two never really had proper names... Was that why Kaito had gotten attached to her so easily? He wasn't sure.

Now that breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up after, Misty turned towards the inspector "I need to talk to you about something" She stated, tone soft but firm as she side eyed Kaito.

Ginzo blinked, following her gaze "Okay?"

She let out a breath "In your room" Kaito was watching something on Netflix, seemingly ignoring the other two as the inspector nodded and led her to his room. Indigo lit up with curiosity as he wondered what they wanted to talk about.

A few moments after the entered Ginzo's room, Misty closed the door "Have you checked the news recently?" She inquired now that Kaito was no longer within hearing range. She hadn't wanted the boy to be a part of their conversation, at all.

The inspector grimaced "No, we've both been intentionally avoiding the news" If Misty was bringing it up now, then it must not have been good. Shit.

She pursed her lips, recalling the shock she'd felt when watching the news "It's bad" She admitted, slate soft with concern "Really bad" It was why she had decided to check up on the boy today, to make sure that he wasn't planning anything too rash. It was that bad.

Ginzo's mouth went dry, he'd been expecting something to happen, but still... "What happened?" He breathed, both curious and scared. Hopefully whatever it was, won't hurt Kaito too much when he finds out.

Misty visibly hesitated before answering "There was an announcement" She started, feeling sick "That a random child will be sniped for every hour that Kid doesn't show up" Over 60 children have died already, and the number was growing rapidly with each hour that passed.

Fuck, a child every hour? The inspector couldn't help but pale in horror "Shit" He met her gaze "Why children?" Wouldn't anyone have worked? It was confusing. Kid cared about anyone with a pulse, so why were children being specifically targeted?

Slate softened "He's called Kid" She swallowed, heart hurting for Kaito "So they said that it was only fair that they kill kids in his name" Because the Crows were heartless murderers, like Kaito had warned her about.

Holy shit, if Kaito found out... "He's going to die" He whispered, voice hoarse, as he felt ice chilling his veins at the thought. There was absolutely no way that Kaito would value himself over so many children, even with how far the boy had improved.

Her eyes narrowed in concern "But hasn't he done a heist while injured before?" Kid was famous for a good reason, the boy was skilled. Surely he'd be able to do a quick heist right? It wasn't like the guys were asking for Kid to give himself up, thank the gods.

Ginzo shook his head "He can't" His fingers clenched, knuckles whitening "He's developed an extreme fear to both the dark and being cold" He grit his teeth "He may try, but it's more likely that he'll slip up and get himself killed" He lowered his head "At the very least, he'll try to mess with his own head to distance himself"

"Oh" Misty couldn't help grimacing at the knowledge "Then I guess that it's good that I did decide to come here to warn you" She breathed, feeling worried "This way you should be more prepared to stop Kaito from being stupid" Ginzo would be informed enough to move Kaito's attention away from the news instead of allowing it.

"He would have found out eventually" The inspector regretfully agreed. It was hard for such a big ongoing incident to be missed. If not by the media, then by possibly overhearing people talk about it. He felt sick, they'd have been in a fair amount of danger if they had actually gone out that day. So in a way, Kaito's panic had helped them stay safe.

She glanced at the door "We should join Kaito to relieve any suspicions about what we were talking about" Kaito was smart, so he obviously knew that they were talking about something that he wasn't supposed to know. Misty frowned "It's actually surprising that he didn't follow us to listen in"

Ginzo blinked, freezing before abruptly heading towards the door. He had a bad feeling "Kaito?" He called as he marched towards the living room. He got no answer "Fucking shit!" He growled, noting that the boy wasn't on the couch. The TV was off and only felt a little warm like it'd been off for a while.

"He's not in the other room" Misty called, looking frazzled. Had Kaito listened in?

The inspector's eyes burned as he saw that Kaito's shoes were also missing "He's gone" He breathed, sinking to his knees. Why hadn't he realized that the idiot would listen in on them?! Kaito was Kid, and he was known for sneaking around!

"Do you have any idea on where to find him?" Misty inquired, voice soft as she tried to think of places herself "There was no set location in the threats"

"No" Ginzo whispered, shaking his head "I have no idea" Kaito had always been a secretive person "He could be anywhere by now"


End file.
